Fulfilled Wishes
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he woke up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27! FINAL plus OMAKE! Re-write in process.
1. Prolog

**A/N:** Ah... finally it's published! I'm really happy ~~~

**P.s.** This chapter has been remake. Tsuna's age changed too but not the A/N, etc.

**Disclaimer:** KHR doesn't belong to me

**Summary:** The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he wakes up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27!

**Warning: **GenderBend (Fem27), errr… wrong time-line?

**Thank you(s) :**  
>Eeerm... it takes a LOT of effort to me to publish this, because I'm not too confident to publish one... That's why I'm very, very extremely grateful to these people ~ without their support, I'll never write one ~<p>

Breathless00 , Vocallone , Smiles555fofo , Dante96 , and ALL that has supported me, I'm forever grateful !

**PROLOGUE: ****_the_**** Falling Star**

* * *

><p><em>"You must be the change you wish to see in the world."<em>  
><strong><em>-Mahatma Ghandi<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>14 October, 16.00<strong>

"Happy Birthday Tsuna/Juudaime/Sawada/Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun!" Everybody shouted in loud unison as colorful confetti were blown.

"Thank you everyone," Tsuna replied happily, touched even. _'Aah, I'm so happy that everyone remembers my birthday. Last year was a little disappointing.'_

Today they're celebrating Tsuna's 16th birthday and this year they're celebrating his birthday on a different day from Reborn's which made Tsuna happier. Last year his birthday party was a joint party with Reborn's on 13 October, let alone his friends (and mom) didn't remember his birthday which disappointed him, a little.

"Hn, that's because everyone agrees to have a two-times party," Reborn said, amused.

"Stop reading other's person's mind Reborn!" exclaimed Tsuna to his tortur- *cough* tutor causing everyone to laugh. Even from the previous year, they didn't changed.

"Anyway, Tsuna-san, let's open the gifts now!" Haru said excitedly while giving Tsuna her birthday present. "Open mine first Tsuna-san!"

"Stupid girl! It's free to Juudaime to open whose gift first!" Gokudera exclaimed crossly, not being too happy with Haru's suggestion.

"Hahi! Haru is not stupid! The one that called other people stupid is the stupid one!" Haru exclaimed back equally annoyed earning them both to have a glaring competition. _'Ah there they go again.'_

"G-Gokudera-kun, Haru, calm down" Tsuna said weakly. _'And I thought that at least today will be a peaceful day…'_ Tsuna thought and sighed.

"Maa maa, calm down. It didn't matter which gift first right?" Yamamoto also tried to calm the two.

"That's extremely right Tako-head!" Ryohei said while nodding his head and folded his arms. "Everyone will get his turn. To the extreme."

"Shut up Baseball-freak! Of course it matters! And nobody asked your opinion Turf-top!" Gokudera shouted to both Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"IT'S FREE TO SAY YOUR OPINIONS OUT LOUD OCTOPUS-HEAD!" Ryohei shouted making Gokudera more annoyed than before.

"Maa maa boys, how about if we eat first? The foods are all ready!" Nana said, making the two teens to calm down.

"That's a great idea," Bianchi agreed wholeheartedly. "We have prepared the cake for you Tsuna."

"We?" Tsuna asked earning a nod from Kyoko.

"Un, Bianchi-san, Haru-chan, I-pin-chan, Chrome-chan, and me make the cake together," Kyoko said. _'Lucky! Kyoko-chan makes the cake special for my birthday!' _Tsuna thought happily without noticing the danger from the mentioning of a certain 'chef'.

"Hn, don't you forget something Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn smirked evilly, knowing his disciple didn't notice the upcoming danger.

"Huh? And Reborn, will you stop reading my mind?" Tsuna shouted.

"No can do," Reborn replied calmly. "Because it's more fun this way."

"What kind of answer is that Reborn!" Tsuna shouted exasperatedly.

"Maa maa, let's eat Tsuna," Yamamoto said with his usual grin. Yamamoto was the perfect rain guardian after all, because he managed to calmed Tsuna down almost every time— like at the moment. Tsuna sighed and they all went to the kitchen to have the feast, and the poiso- *cough* special cake.

As they walk, Tsuna's hyper intuition kept tingling inside, even causing him to shiver. _'Never mind; soon I'll have some Kyoko-chan's hand-made cake,'_ Tsuna shrugged it off happily and walked away with the rest.

Meanwhile, following behind the group, Bianchi hummed happily, hoping the cake has already cooled down.

* * *

><p><strong>14 October, a few minutes before midnight…<strong>

"Aah, I'm so tired~" Tsuna said while he landed his back on his bed. "I'm lucky that Lambo destroyed that poisonous cake."

Earlier, when they're going to have the cake, Lambo jumped onto the table and landed on a bottle of sauce making the sauce to splat on Gokudera. Gokudera automatically hit Lambo on the head making Haru angry and told Gokudera to stop hurting Lambo. Lambo, on the other hand started to cry and pulled out his grenades and threw them at Gokudera… which sadly -or luckily- landed on the cake instead.

Bianchi, being one of the chef, turned angry that the cake was destroyed. Luckily, Reborn suggested that Tsuna should open his gifts first successfully taming Bianchi's rage toward the cow-kid. After Tsuna opened his gifts, they decided to call it a day seeing the time and went home.

_'But I haven't made a wish since the cake and the candles are destroyed,'_ Tsuna thought before he mentally slapped himself. _'Who am I kidding? I'm already sixteen and I still believe in those things.'_

"Hn, then just make a wish now, the cake and candles can wait next year," Reborn said, reading Tsuna's mind, again. Tsuna was about to shout at Reborn again but Reborn already fell asleep. Tsuna let out a frustrated sigh and take a peek at his clock.

_'23.59 … well, it's better than nothing; nobody know about it either,'_ Tsuna then make a praying pose and make a wish inwardly. _'I wish that… everyone will not in danger anymore and everything will be fine…'_

After that, Tsuna leaped under his blanket and drift off to sleep, not noticing a fallen star on the sky nor the tingling feeling of his hyper intuition.

* * *

><p><em>"Your wish shall be granted…" <em>a voice said in a low and quite tone before it vanished to thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day …<strong>

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna."

"Nnnn, five more minutes…" Tsuna said sleepily and would have snuggled onto his blanket more, if not kicked by a certain baby.

_KICK!_ "Wake up Dame-Tsuna!"

"OUCH! What's that for Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, fully awake now. He quickly sat and rubbed his temple where Reborn has landed the unbelievably powerful kick.

"Who is this Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked with a blank expression, ignoring Tsuna's question.

"What are you talking about Re…born…?" Tsuna trailed off when he saw a figure sleeping with her head hidden by her arms on the small table in the middle of the room.

A pause.

"HIIII! WHO IS SHE?" Tsuna shouted. Not even a second later, he received another kick from the infant.

"Calm down Dame-Tsuna," Reborn stated calmly but seriously. He's taking no joke either.

"W-w-who is she Reborn?" Tsuna said, backing away until his back rested to the wall.

Reborn sighed. "Isn't that what I asked you Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn stated. _'What is this strange feeling...?'_ Reborn thought uneasily. As if on cue, an unfamiliar soft moan came from the mysterious figure, earning the two to divert their eyes.

"Mmmm…" The figure slowly awake from her sleep, revealing a pair of doe hazel-brown eyes, exactly just like Tsuna's making Reborn even more cautious. Well, not to exaggerate, but her face was very similar to a certain Decimo! "E-eh? Where is this place? Mmmm… Am I still dreaming?" The girl mumbled to herself while looking at her surroundings.

"Who are you?" Reborn said solemnly with his green-gun in his hand, causing the already-panicked Tsuna becoming even more panic. The girl's eyes widened as soon as it landed on the infant. But what mirrored on her eyes was not fear.

"Hiii! W-wait a sec-"

"Re…born, is… is that you?" The girl suddenly asked earning every occupant in the room to freeze. The dumbstruck look was on their faces.

A pause…

"EEEEEHHHHHH?" Downstairs, Lambo and I-pin stopped in their tracks, Nana stopped midway when she hung the laundries, Fuuta stopped his ranking-mode making the things dropped, and Bianchi paused midway when she's going to turn off the stove making the fire burnt the stove.

Oh dear, there flies Tsuna's peaceful morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hmmm... so what do you think about the prologue? Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading :) and I can assure you that the next one will be longer XD

Please R&R ~~ ^^

FUN FACT:

Shooting Stars or Meteors are actually part of space debris floating all around universe. As soon as these enter into our Earth's atmosphere, they start burning leave a bright tail behind which we call a shooting star.


	2. Chapter 1: the Storm & Rain

**A/N:** So this is chapter 1. I hope it can be better than the last one :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary: **The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he wakes up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**CHAPTER 1: the Storm & Rain**

* * *

><p><em>"Strangers are just friends waiting to happen."<br>**- Rod Mckuen**_

* * *

><p><span>Previously …<span>

_"Re…born, is that you?" The girl suddenly asked earning every occupant in the room to stop._

_A pause…_

_"EEEEEHHHHHH?"_

* * *

><p>Silence…<p>

"W-what?" is all Tsuna manage to speak out. Reborn on the other hand keep silent and observe the girl. The girl has long brown hair that almost reaches her waist, a pair of hazel eyes that's very similar to Tsuna, a slim body, flawless skin, and her height is more or less the same with Tsuna. The point is, she's very similar to a certain decimo, but the female version and this worried Reborn very much, not to mention the strange feeling he has.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Reborn asked again, now even more serious and even a little bit dangerous. _'It's very rare to see Reborn like that… I wonder why…'_ Tsuna thought.

"…I'm Sawada Tsunahi-" The girl began but cut off by the door's slamming – or rather, it must be breaking. Literally.

BLAM! –creak!-

_'Wait. Did I hear a crack…? Ah but that's impossible…' _Tsuna thought.

"OI, BE CAREFUL OF WHAT YOU SAID WOMAN!" Gokudera shouted crossly and enter the room while a serious-mode Yamamoto following behind him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'SAWADA'? DON'T MESS AROU-"

"Calm down Gokudera." Reborn suddenly cut in. Gokudera grumbled under his breath but calmed down and sat, so as Yamamoto. _'…I rarely see Takeshi serious like that'_ the girl thought. The room is very tensed and quiet until the girl breaks the silence.

"E-erm… I'm Sawada Tsunahime." The girl continued after a while. "And… I don't know how I end up here also. Because as far as I recall, I slept in my own bedroom last night and I don't even know where this is." The girl explained and the room becomes quiet once again, though less tense.

"Hmm… maybe your mother brings her here Tsuna? I mean, yesterday's your birthday and maybe your mother called a few relatives?" Yamamoto asks to Tsuna. Tsunahime on the other hand seemed surprised and her eyes suddenly became teary but before the tears fell, she held back her tears and reminded herself to be strong, this though gone not unnoticed by Reborn.

"But I don't remember having a sister or something… But if she is, mom must've told me before…" Tsuna fell in deep thought for a while and something strike. "That means…! I don't have to be a mafia boss-" Reborn suddenly hit Tsuna with a gigantic, green, unknown book that has a pair of yellow eyes.

"What are you talking about Dame-Tsuna? We still don't know if she is really your relative or someone else, and even if she _is_ your relative, you still going to be the Tenth Vongola Boss."

"What Re-"

"That's true Juudaime! I refuse to obey anyone's order but yours." Gokudera said with sparkling eyes. With that, Tsuna's hope flew further and further away.

"But I don't want to be-" Reborn hit Tsuna with an even bigger book. The girl giggled quietly to herself and thought, _'but no matter what he looks like, Reborn will always be the same'_.

"Don't sound so pathetic Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said and sighed. "Anyway, it's better if we ask mama about this, but, mama shouldn't meet her, not now at the very least."

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna asked, earning another sigh.

"Baka-Tsuna, think about what may happen if she found out about this."

"Hmmm…"

**TSUNA'S INNER-MIND NO. 1**

_"Mom, do you know who is sh-"_

_"Kyaaaaaa ~~ she's so cute~~ and so similar with you Tsu-kun! How about making her stay here for a while?"_

"Hiiiii, t-that's very possible… wait. It's more like a 'must be' rather than a 'possible'"

**TSUNA'S INNER-MIND NO. 2**

_"Mom, do you know who is sh-"_

_"Uwaaaaa, Tsu-kun's girlfriend~? Do you want me to list Tsu-kun's favorite dish?"_

"Gaaaah, what if Kyoko-chan see that?" Tsuna shouted. The girl let out a small giggle, though nobody noticed.

**TSUNA'S INNER-MIND NO. 3**

_"Mom, do you know who is sh-"_

_"Ah, she's so similar with you ~~ how about adopting her as your twin~?"_

"Hiiiii, no way!" Tsuna exclaimed frantically. Reborn sighed, contemplating about how he could ever fix his student's brain's system.

"Anyway, Mama better didn't know about this, so we should search for a place for her to stay first, we can talk later." Reborn said after hearing the ruckus downstairs.

"But where?"

"What about Lawn-head's house?" Gokudera suggested. _'Ryohei-nii's?'_ Tsunahime thought, recognizing that nickname.

"I don't really think it's a good idea." Reborn said. "Their place is already full and it'll be difficult to keep this a secret too."

"Why?" Tsuna asked. Really, he can't understand what his tutor is thinking now (in the first place, it's not like he could understand what his tutor is thinking most of the time). He also thought that it's a good idea to make her stay at Kyoko-chan's house. The reason is that Kyoko-chan should've been befriended with her better than them since they're both girls and again, Kyoko-chan is kind to everyone. And, although they didn't know anything about Tsunahime, he still wanted no harm to her.

"What do you think will happen if someone from mafia knew about this?" Reborn answered with a sigh. "Not only will she be in danger, but also Kyoko's family."

"Ah! T-that'll be bad!" Tsuna exclaim after digesting the information.

"Hey Tsuna, how about my house?" Yamamoto suggested next.

"Eh?"

"What are you saying, Baseball-freak?"

"Ahaha, well…"

"Hmmm… I also think that it's the best option." Reborn continued Yamamoto's sentence.

"W-why is that Reborn-san?"

"If you look at the other options, Yamamoto's house is the best one to go; Ryohei's and this house are out of the list, secondly it'll be inappropriate for her to stay with Gokudera alone, thirdly we don't know where Hibari's place at – and even if we knew, I doubt he'll let anyone to stay with him, and lastly, it'll be impossible to make her stay at Kokuyo's Land." Reborn explain. "And if we make her stay at Haru's place, it'll be even more risky than the others since there are no guardians around."

"W-well, that's true…"

"Then that settled it. Sorry, Yamamoto, can you court her to your house?" Reborn asked to the now-grinning Yamamoto.

"Sure kid." Yamamoto answered. Reborn nods and points to the window.

"Use the window; you can use Leon as a ladder."

"Wait- what?" Tsuna shrieked.

"What what?" Reborn asked back with a blank face.

"It's only normal to enter and exit through the door!" Tsuna exclaimed, earning an exasperated sigh from Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, do you forget that mama and the others are downstairs? It'll impossible to exit through the door downstairs." _'Hiii, I hope they won't improve it to be a normality to exit and enter through the window'_ Tsuna thought.

"At least that way your door will be spared Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said and points to the door with a meaningful smirk. After seeing Reborn's signature smirk, Tsuna was sure that he doesn't want to know what happened to his poor bedroom door. Tsuna gulped, and then turned over to see the miserable fate of his door…

"HIIIII! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DOOR?" Tsuna shouted in agony after seeing his door split into two, no, three pieces.

"You just notice it now, baka."

"Ahaha…" Yamamoto laugh weakly, while Tsunahime sweat drops, and Gokudera started his I'm-sorry-Juudaime time.

* * *

><p><strong>On the way with Yamamoto &amp; Tsunahime…<strong>

After Tsuna shouted, Lambo went upstairs because he thought that there's something interesting and hearing Lambo's usual yells, Yamamoto and Tsunahime quickly climbed the ladder and they exited the room in the nick of time. When Lambo saw something green at the bottom of the window – which turns out to be the top of the ladder – he ran to the window but stopped by Gokudera. Luckily Tsuna didn't have to see his window explode because of a certain bomber chasing after a certain bovino. And right now Yamamoto and Tsunahime already on their way to Yamamoto's place.

"Nee, what should I call you? Sawada-chan? Tsuna-chan? Tsunahime-chan?" Yamamoto asks, breaking the silence. The girl stares at him for a while and lets a giggle earning Yamamoto to grin. "Is there something funny?"

"No, it's nothing…" The girl seemed in deep thought for a second but brighten up again. "Anyway, you can call me Tsunahime or just Tsuna for short." Yamamoto nods and smiles. He's still a little bothered about why the girl seems in deep thought but decided to let it slide, at least for now.

"Then I'll call you Tsuna-chan! You can call me Yamamoto by the way." Yamamoto said. The girl looked startled but then a smile emerges on her face. "But you're really similar with Tsuna! I really thought for a second that you're his twin." Yamamoto said earning the girl to smiles and laughs.

"I know! I'm surprised myself!" Tsunahime said. "But I also doubt that I have him as one of my relatives and much more a twin of me!"

"Ahaha it's like you're another Tsuna from another world!" Yamamoto joked and laughed, making Tsunahime laughed along too.

"But that's impossible. The only one that can jump into another parallel world is Byaku…ran…" Tsunahime trailed off and something strikes. Tsunahime suddenly stopped in her track, making Yamamoto stopped as well.

"What's the matter Tsuna-chan?"

"Could it be…!" Tsunahime mumbled to herself. "Tsuna-chan?" Yamamoto asked once again.

"Ah! W-what is it Takes-, I mean, Yamamoto?"

"Is there something wrong? You look like in a deep thought or something." Yamamoto finally asked worriedly. Tsuna shook her head.

"No, it's nothing. Ah, by the way I was thinking of cooking something for you. You've missed breakfast right?" Yamamoto looked unsure for a while because he felt that she's not telling the whole truth but then nodded and grinned.

"Then I'll look forward to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Tsuna's house<strong>

After Lambo almost got blown by Gokudera, Reborn hit Lambo with his usual 10-ton green hammer and Lambo got thrown outside the room. Luckily the door was gone and the windows haven't been blown. Tsuna sighs and weakly went to the bathroom while the others went to the kitchen. Lambo on the other hand, revived after a few minutes and run to the kitchen.

"Gyahaha, this is Lambo-san's!" Lambo jumped toward the table and took I-pin's sausages. I-pin scowled and the usual chase began. Tsuna sighed. _'There just some things that will never change'_

"Oi Tsuna, if you don't start eating, you won't get any of the breakfast," Reborn said and smirked. Tsuna stopped from his thought and just going to have a bite… until he realize there are nothing left on his plate.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted crossly to Reborn. Reborn on the other hand just smiled innocently.

"What?"

"You stole my food!"

"Hn, it's your fault to let your guards down."

"And what's the connection between that and breakfast?"

"To guard your food." Reborn ended the debate, and as usual Tsuna lose and Reborn wins. Tsuna can only sighed exasperatedly. "By the way Tsuna, we have to gather all the guardians at Yamamoto's house after this."

"Eh?"

"Leave it to me, Juudaime. I'll inform all of them." Gokudera said and Tsuna nodded in response. "But what about Lambo?"

"Let him be, he'll just make a ruckus there." Gokudera stated flatly earning Tsuna to sweat drop. _'Gokudera-kun never change'_

"Then let's go." Reborn said and jump from the chair. Gokudera follow suite and Tsuna follow at the last of the line.

* * *

><p><strong>At Yamamoto's house, with Tsunahime<strong>

Tsunahime laid on her futon that Yamamoto has prepared for her. She has just finished making a quick breakfast for Yamamoto and his dad and she's happy when they said it was awesome. She's relieved that Yamamoto's dad welcomed her here and was happy that she helped them cook and prepare sushi. She smiles and stares at the ceiling. _'I wonder if it's really true… But if I think about it, there is no other answer… Reborn, Hayato, and Takeshi were all acting different and Reborn's appearance… not to mention there's another me and it's a boy…'_

"This must be…" Tsunahime sits and looks down at her lap. "…Parallel worlds."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, this is the end of this chapter. How is it? Better or worse than before? Hoho anyway thank you for reading and super, extremely, enormous thank you to all that have reviewed/alert/or favorite this story XD. And if there's anything that's confusing, feel free to ask me =).

**Question!:**  
><strong>1. <strong>I just wanna ask if I should update it at once a week (like now), or I should update it randomly as soon as I've finished one chapter ? (because right now is holiday, there are plenty of time to write)**  
>2.<strong> Eeerrr… actually at first I don't want to make this story have any pairing, but I have a few in mind but for now I'll just ask one of the option; Fem27x00 (Enma)… do you want it? Because this question will effect a lot on the story XD

Tell me in your review or just PM me ;) thank you so much !


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

**A/N:** Errr… sorry that this is late, my internet is… yeah, acting up. Anyway, chap 2 is up! Please enjoy it XD

**_Anonymous Reply ;D ~~ to:_**  
><strong>- Sora<strong>: Yup, there will be a fighting (action) scene, but I'm not too good at writing it… hmmm… actually right now I'm processing in writing that fighting-chapter, but it's very hard -.- I'll have to ask for my sister's help hehe XD. Hmmm… about 27 X F27 scenes… I'm not sure that this'll be love pair, but I'll make more special scenes for them (I'll try). Gee, thanks a lot XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he wakes up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**CHAPTER 2: Meeting**

* * *

><p><em>"Discussion is an exchange of knowledge; an argument an exchange of ignorance."<em>_  
>- <em>**_Robert Quillen_**

* * *

><p><span>Previously…<span>

_"This must be…" Tsunahime sits and looks down at her lap. "…Parallel worlds."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto's place, dojo <strong>

"Everyone's here?" Reborn's voice cuts the silence. Every occupants in the room either said 'yes' or nod. They currently sit in a circle –though Hibari sit on the corner of the room— in the dojo at Yamamoto's place to have a 'meeting'. Everyone – except for Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, and Tsuna – stared at the girl aka Sawada Tsunahime until Reborn spoke up. "I called all of you here because of this girl." Reborn said and pointed at Tsunahime.

"I'm Sawada Tsunahime. Pleased to meet you." Tsunahime introduced herself.

"Ou, she looks extremely like Sawada!" Ryohei exclaimed, moving his eyes from Tsuna to Tsunahime and to Tsuna again. "Even the name is extremely similar!"

"Tch, that's the problem Turf-top!" Gokudera shouted, showing his annoyance, and then everyone knows what's going to happen next. "Why did you always ask the obvious?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TAKO-HEAD!" Ryohei shouted crossly from his seat.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, senpai too." Yamamoto tried to stop them. "We are here to discuss, not to fight."

"Onii-chan." Kyoko reminded Ryohei. Ryohei nods and calm down.

"Tch, shut up Baseball-freak! And why's that two also here?" Gokudera said and points to the two figures that sat beside Chrome.

"Keh, we're here to make sure you didn't endanger Chrome with any of your dangerous things again, byon!" A certain blond teen said crossly while the other figure with the glasses just keeps quiet.

"She's also a guardian! That's only common sense for her to do those kinds of things!"

"What was that!" The boy, Joshima Ken shouted, and as usual the two short-tempered teens is going to start their bickering when Reborn stopped them.

"Calm down both of you." Reborn said solemnly, quieting the two almost immediately. It's never good to go against Reborn, never, especially when he's in his serious-mode just like the time when Arcobaleno trials. _'As expected from Reborn. I guess he's also feared in this world.'_ Tsunahime thought and glance at the light-orange bracelet on her wrist. _'But I've got to ask him about _that_… maybe later…'_

"Ken." The boy with the glasses, Kakimoto Chikusa added when both teens still looking at each other with heated stares. Ken glanced at him for a second and let out a 'keh' before calming down again. Gokudera also calmed down only after Tsuna called his name.

Tsunahime, on the other hand, observed all the occupants of the room but she can't find the one she's looking for, although both of his friends are here. She looked around once again and her eyes stop at Chrome. _'What's this feeling? And…where is he?' _she snapped back from her thoughts when Reborn clear his throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Anyway, we found her in Tsuna's room this morning and we've decided that she should stay at another place from Tsuna's house, and so we've picked Yamamoto's place."

"Eh? Why is that Reborn-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Because we've decided to not let her meet Mama right now, to prevent some possible… turn-out of events." Reborn answered.

"Hahi, is it mafia-related?"

"Well, that's one of it too."

"Ano…" Everyone have their attention at Tsunahime. "… it's bothering me a little, but… where's the mist guardian?"

"It's me…" Chrome answered in a very soft voice, almost inaudible. Tsunahime's eyes widen slightly, _'then… what about him…?'_

"Is there something wrong, Tsunahime-chan?" Kyoko asked worriedly. Tsunahime snapped from her thoughts and a smile formed on her face.

"No, it's nothing, Kyoko-chan." Tsunahime said and smiled but then the room becomes silent once again. "Umm... What's the matter?"

"E-eh? How did you know my name?"

"Now that you mention it…" Tsuna flashback to the morning.

**Flashback**

_"Re…born, is that you?"  
>"EEEEEHHHHHH?"<em>

"…you also knew Reborn right?" Tsuna asked, already midway to his panic-mode. Sure Reborn is famous and all, but still for a girl to know Reborn is kinda strange. Tsunahime nods and laughs weakly.

"Actually… that's one of the things that are bothering me."

"What do you mean?" Tsunahime takes a deep breath and explain.

"You see… I've knew Reborn ever since I'm small, maybe around three years old or even younger. But I've knew him as long as I remembered. He's also my tutor for becoming the tenth Vongola boss. And… I actually have met all of you before too." She stated and showed the sky vongola ring. Every occupant's face look purely surprised, even Hibari's eyes widen slightly and narrowed on the next second. "I'm the future Vongola boss and you're all also my guardians; Ryoh-, I mean Sasagawa-san, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari, Lambo, …but," she turns to Chrome, "the only difference is the mist guardian..."

"T-then-… could it be-" Tsuna's eyes widen.

"My mist guardian is… Rokudo Mukuro." Hearing this Chrome gasped while the others – except Reborn and Hibari – shouted in unison a loud 'What!'. _'Wait. Why did I shout? My mist guardian _is_ Mukuro!'_

"Oi, wait a second!" Gokudera shouted drawing everyone's attention. "What do you mean I'm your guardian? My one and only boss is Juudaime! And I don't remember ever seeing you, much less knowing you." Gokudera said making the other guardians to nod too, exclude Hibari of course. They did never saw her, and if they had they shouldn't be here on this meeting right?

"Yeah… and that's why… I have something in mind about all of this…" Tsunahime said nervously. "… Could this mean that this is one of parallel world that differs from mine?"

Silence ~

"EEEEHHHH?" Everybody shouted in unison.

"But that's… impossible!" Gokudera exclaim, earning nods from the others. "The only one that can do that is Byakuran!" _'But… although it's still seemed impossible, I don't feel that she's lying…'_ Tsuna thought.

"Wait, Gokudera." Reborn suddenly cut in, silencing the room. "If you think about it, her words do make sense."

"What do you mean Reborn?"

"Just think about it; she knows our names and also she knew about the whole guardians' thing. Not to mention her name. It's impossible that Tsuna have a twin and even if she's from an enemy family that disguises, they won't be so stupid to say the name 'Sawada'." Reborn explained. "And I think that Tsuna also think that she's not lying. Isn't that right, Tsuna?" Reborn smirked, facing Tsuna, so does everyone which makes Tsuna sweating a lot.

"A-ah…" Tsuna nodded nervously. "I also have the feeling that she's not lying." Hearing this Tsunahime smiled brightly, making her face even cuter. "Thank you!"

"But there's one thing that I don't understand." Gokudera said and cross his arms in front of his chest. "Byakuran said that he ends up destroying one world because he brings another version of him from another parallel world into this world right?"

"Now that you mention it…" Chrome nodded. Tsunahime closed her eyes and a frown emerges on her face indicating that she's thinking very hard.

"Nnn… that's what I also don't understand!" Tsunahime sighs.

"Then how could we assure 100% that she's from another parallel world, byon?" Ken asked. After Tsuna and the gang returned from the future, he also got the memory from the future and thus he also knew about this Byakuran and parallel-world things.

"Tch, if Juudaime said so then it must be true!" Gokudera snapped.

"Hmmm… if she was another Sawada from another world, then she should've had her extreme birthday yesterday too right?" Ryohei said.

"Onii-chan, that's a great thinking!" Kyoko said and clapped her hands.

"So?" Yamamoto asked to Tsunahime. Tsunahime nodded. "Yeah, I have my birthday yesterday. 14th October."

"Heh, see that?" Gokudera said mockingly to Ken who growled.

"Well, now it's safe to assume that she is from another parallel world, but we still haven't solved two big problems." Reborn said, focusing everyone again.

"What?"

"Why did she end up here and how we can make her return to her original world."

"Ah! That's true…" The whole room became silent once again. Tsuna sighed after a while and thought, _'and I just wished yesterday that everything will be fine and just normal.'_ The room stays silent for a long while until a certain Bovino's voice heard from the distance and from the voice; you can know that he's coming. Before it even passed 5 seconds, the door was slide open and Lambo appears.

"Gyahaha, Lambo-san arrived!" Lambo shouted and put both his hands on his hips. The possibility of the room being exploded had just increased.

"Lambo! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked. Lambo entered the room and approached the group.

"Gyahaha I want to show you my new book!" Lambo pulled out a thin, indigo book with a picture of a shooting star that's smiling from his hair. "See, see~?"

"Ah~ it's so cute Lambo-kun." Kyoko said.

"Hahi! It is! What is it about Lambo-chan?"

"Eeeemm… I don't know."

"Then, I'll read it for you Lambo-kun." Kyoko offered and Lambo nods enthusiastically. Gokudera let out his usual 'tch'.

"Let's see… it says here that there's a boy named Tom and today's his 10th birthday…" Kyoko started as she opened the first page. _'Why're we listening too?'_ Tsuna thought and sweat dropped. "… and he received lots of presents from his friends and parents…" Kyoko flipped the page. "… but he didn't get the one thing he wants – a giant lollipop."

"Lambo-san wants a giant lollipop too…" Lambo said, biting his index finger. Kyoko and Haru giggled before Kyoko continued the story.

"… so at night, he made a wish before he went to sleep and unknown to him, a shooting star passed through his house and heard his wish…" Another flip. "…the star approaches him and asks him what he wants and he answered 'a giant lollipop'…"

"Keh, what's so good about lollipops, byon? If it's me, I'll ask a lifetime supply of strawberry gums!" Ken said which make most occupants to sweat drop.

"…and the star said 'I'll grant your wish'. Then suddenly a big lollipop appears on his bed…" Kyoko continue and flip the page. "… Tom is very happy. He thanked the star and starts to eat his lollipop after the star went away…" Kyoko flipped the last page. "…The end."

"Well, that was short." Tsuna commented.

"Gyahaha I'll also make a wish tonight! I'll wish a mountain of lollipop and grape-candies and… takoyaki!"

"Geez, you'll have a toothache if you eat those too much." Tsuna said and sighed. "And after all, there's no such thing as shooting star."

"But if there is, it'll be cool!" Yamamoto said and grins. Ryohei nods.

"If shooting stars really extremely exist…" Ryohei suddenly stand up and clench his fists into a boxing position. "I'll extremely wish that Sawada will enter the boxing club!"

"What are you talking about Turf-head!" Gokudera yelled.

"Hai-hai! Haru wish to marry Tsuna-san on a ship and-"

"You're still thinking about that stupid-girl!" Gokudera's level of anger was just lacking a few levels before he'll explode something.

"Hahi! You cannot change fate Gokudera-san!" Haru replied back. Tsunahime sighed.

"If it's me, I'll just wish that I can return to my own world." Tsunahime said weakly. "Yesterday I just wished that I can find the thing that I'm missing, and now I somehow came to this world."

"Eh? The thing you're missing?" Tsuna asked.

"… I don't know. I just feel that something is missing for quite a while…" Tsunahime said and looked up to the ceiling. _'maybe around the time when he feels the same thing too…'_.

"Could it be that your wish has something to do with you coming here?" Tsuna asked and Reborn stared at Tsuna. His pupil is growing alright. Tsunahime's eyes widen slightly and she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"…Maybe that's right!"

"Then we'll just have to find that thing and you can return back to your original world!" Tsuna exclaimed, gathering everyone's attention.

"Hn, you do speak well at times, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked. "So… any clues in mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hehe, is it confusing? I hope not… Oh well, thank you for reading and super-duper thanks to reviewers/alerts/favorites ! XD Really, thank you ! ;D And regarding the questions in the last chapter, I'm going to update at least once a week and Enma will appear on the story (later though) =)

Btw, (spoiler!) next one is going to tell Tsunahime's past, a little hehe and there'll be a little F27 moments with her baby-tutor (but not love pair)~~ please look forward to it ^^

P.s. I forget to tell you, but I've enabled the anonymous reviews since the prologue ;D

P.s.s. I want to ask if I can like… insert information from another site? Like … Wikipedia or else? It's not forbidden right? Or… it is?

**In case you're wondering what each chara called Tsunahime…**  
><strong>Tsunayoshi (27)<strong>: Tsunahime  
><strong>Gokudera (59)<strong>: Hime  
><strong>Yamamoto (80)<strong>: Tsuna-chan  
><strong>Lambo (L)<strong>: Tsuna-nee  
><strong>Chrome (96)<strong>: Tsunahime-san  
><strong>Hibari (18)<strong>: Herbivore, Tsunahime  
><strong>Ryohei (33)<strong>: Sawada-chan  
><strong>Ken (14)<strong>: Sawada  
><strong>Chikusa (49)<strong>: Sawada  
><strong>Haru (86)<strong>: Hime-chan  
><strong>Kyoko (95)<strong>: Tsunahime-chan  
><strong>Reborn (R)<strong>: Tsunahime, Tsuna (when there are no Tsunayoshi around)

**Differs with what they call to Tsunayoshi…**  
><strong>Tsunahime (Fem27)<strong>: Tsunayoshi  
><strong>Gokudera (59)<strong>: Juudaime  
><strong>Yamamoto (80)<strong>: Tsuna  
><strong>Lambo (L)<strong>: Dame-Tsuna/Baka-Tsuna/Tsuna  
><strong>Chrome (96)<strong>: Boss  
><strong>Hibari (18)<strong>: Herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi  
><strong>Ryohei (33)<strong>: Sawada  
><strong>Ken<strong> **(14):** Vongola  
><strong>Chikusa (49)<strong>: Vongola  
><strong>Haru (86)<strong>: Tsuna-san  
><strong>Kyoko (95)<strong>: Tsuna-kun  
><strong>Reborn (R)<strong>: Tsuna/Dame-Tsuna/Baka-Tsuna/etc.


	4. Chapter 3: Mom & Dad

**A/N:** Oops, sorry that this chap come out late. My internet just can't be helped… Anyway, chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he wakes up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**CHAPTER 3: Mom and Dad**

* * *

><p><em>"There is no friendship, no love, like that of the parent for the child."<em>

**_- Henry Ward Beecher_**

* * *

><p><span>Previously…<span>

_"Then we'll just have to find that thing and you can return back to your original world!" Tsuna exclaim, gathering everyone's attention._

_"Hn, you do speak well at times, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked. "So… any clues in mind?"_

* * *

><p>"Hahi, find what?" Haru asked what everyone – except for the ones who's listening to the right topic – has in mind.<p>

"Find what's the thing Tsunahime's missing." Reborn answered in Tsuna's stead. "There's a high chance that she came to this world to find her wish, and it seems that if she can find it she can return to her original world." Hearing this everyone's mood change dramatically.

"Ou! Extreme!" Ryohei raise both of his hands. "So, what are we searching?" A vein popped on Gokudera's temple.

"That's what we're discussing now turf-head!"

"Maa maa Gokudera-kun, onii-san calm down."

"When exactly did you have that feeling?" Reborn said to Tsunahime, ignoring the teens. _'completely ignored?'_ Tsuna thought and sweat-drop while both teens still bickering until Kyoko stop Ryohei while Tsuna stop Gokudera who already have dynamites in his hands. Although they already have the vongola gear, but Gokudera still use bombs frequently and still have an unlimited stock that he pulled out of who-knows-where.

"Why's that kid?"

"If we connect it to this world, we can know what happened around that time in this world."

"Wow, as expected from the kid!" Yamamoto said with his usual grin.

"Eeerrmmm… when is it again…?" Tsunahime closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Hmmm… I don't really remember, but I'm quite sure it's in the months between my birthday this and last year's."

"That's extremely long!" Ryohei commented. "How do we know what's she's extremely looking for?"

"Aah, this year has been a crazy year after all." Tsuna said. _'This year I've met Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and all the others, then there's a crazy fight with Mukuro and the Varia, not to mention the trip to the future and the battle with Enma-kun because of Daemon…'_

"Haru totally agrees. This year many beautiful things happened!" Haru exclaim enthusiastically. "This year I meet lots of new friends and also…" Haru eyes' sparkle. "I have finally found my soul-mate~!" Haru jumped to Tsuna and hug one of his arms.

"Wha-!"

"Stupid-girl get off of Juudaime!" And the usual bicker type Haru vs Gokudera start.

"Keh, you all are so loud-byon! This is getting nowhere!"

"What was that!" Ryohei joined in.

"Geez onii-chan." Kyoko said weakly.

"Gyahaha what game are you playing? Lambo-san wants to play too!" Lambo exclaim and pull out two grenades from his hair.

"Don't Lambo!"

"Ahaha looks fun!"

Reborn sighs, Chrome and Chikusa just stare at the chaos, Hibari's starting to get annoyed, while Tsunahime giggles softly. No matter what world, they're all still the same crazy guys. And she doesn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Time skip…<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>On the way home, with Tsuna &amp; Reborn &amp; Gokudera … 17.00<strong>

"Geez, at the end we didn't know the thing she's looking for." A full-of-scratches-and-wound-Tsuna said weakly. Mind you, it's not Uri's scratches.

"I'm sorry Juudaime!" Gokudera bowed deeply. Gokudera on the other side only have a few scratches, looks like he's really well-trained in the daily-chaotic-battles.

"I-it's fine, Gokudera-kun." Gokudera's eyes sparkles.

"Thank you so much Juudaime! You're really kind!" Tsuna laughs weakly and turn his head to the other direction. _'Maa, it happened way too much that I don't feel anything again…'._ He stops from his thought when he sees his tutor, who is strangely quiet and just keep on walking on the fences. _'Reborn is so quiet today… I wonder if there's something wrong…'_

"Reborn?" Reborn turn his head and face Tsuna.

"What is it Dame-Tsuna?"

"You're very quiet today, is something wrong?" Tsuna said worriedly. My, what a wonderful student. Reborn face forward again. "Aah, just a little." Reborn suddenly jump to the ground. "I'm going to go somewhere. Remember to finish the Vongola Rules book Dame-Tsuna."

"Wha-! What Vongola Rules book?"

"Oh I haven't told you have I? Just see on your table and you'll find it." Reborn started to walk but suddenly stop, remembering something. "By the way, if you didn't finish that in three days…" Reborn smirk evilly making both teens shiver – Tsuna especially. "Well, just say that I'll give you a punishment." Reborn said and continued to walk again.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

><p><strong>On the way home with Yamamoto &amp; Tsunahime… 17.05<strong>

"Ahaha that was very fun wasn't it?" Yamamoto said happily. Tsunahime could only sweat-drop and nods to the comment. "They are all very funny guys!"

"I agree on that. That part of you guys didn't change at all." Tsunahime smiled brightly making Yamamoto's mood brighten too.

"Jaa, when we go home, I'll make you some sushi! Although I'm not as good as my dad but I still can make good ones." Yamamoto blinks one eye. Tsunahime nods enthusiastically, Yamamoto in her world does make great sushi and she's sure that he'll do just as good.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it! Make sure you make lots of them!" Yamamoto laughs freely.

"Don't worry. I'll make as many as you want." Just about Tsunahime wants to reply, she have a really bad feeling… _'Huh? Why did I feel like something terrible happened to Tsunayoshi?'_

* * *

><p><strong>On the way with Haru, Kyoko, and Lambo… 17.06<strong>

"Aah finally that entire ruckus was over!" Haru exclaim happily. "Geez fighting with Gokudera-san waste a lot of energy! I'm really in need of cake-refreshment!" Kyoko giggled a bit hearing her best friend's babbles.

"Then let's go to the cake shop. I'm also hungry." Kyoko said and both chuckles.

"Gyahahaha Lambo-san wants some cakes too!"

"Then we'll bring some for I-pin-chan, Bianchi-san, Fuuta-kun, Tsuna-kun's mom, Reborn-chan…" Kyoko counted using her fingers. "And also for Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Tsunahime-chan, Onii-chan, and Chrome-chan!"

"Hahi! Agreed!" Haru exclaim and raise both her hands. "Let's go and buy a mountain of it!"

* * *

><p><strong>On the way with Chrome, Ken &amp; Chikusa… 17.18<strong>

"Ken, are you okay?" Chrome asked worriedly. Ken just growls and looks away. Ken was full of bruises and light wounds from the fight and even some of his clothes were ripped.

"Keh, it's none of your business, byon!"

"Ah sorry…" Chrome replied softly and looks down. Chikusa sighs through his nose.

"Don't worry Chrome, he's just not being honest."

"HUH? What did you say kaki-pi!" Ken exclaimed, a light blush formed on his cheeks.

"The truth."

"What was that!" Ken replied annoyed, Chikusa sighs once more, and Chrome giggles. She was very very happy and grateful to be with these two, though it would be better if Mukuro's there too. _'Mukuro-sama…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto's house, with Tsunahime… 19.03<strong>

Tsunahime open the small window on her room. She's very grateful because Yamamoto let her have the room with a window in it. She just love to see the sky and the view outside and also feels the breeze. She put her arms on the window and takes a deep breath then exhales it slowly. Tonight was so beautiful and peaceful…

"…Isn't it Reborn?" Tsunahime asks without changing her position at all. Reborn come out from behind her.

"Hn, looks like I thought you well Tsuna." Reborn said with a smirk. Tsunahime chuckles softly.

"All thanks to you, Reborn."

"Hn, I know."

A peaceful silence wraps both of them.

"You know what… I really like to gaze at the sky with you, I mean the you in my world…" Tsunahime said slowly and very calmly. "You've saved me from my own foolishness Reborn… and I really… really…" Tsunahime trails off and slowly she lets out a soft sob while Reborn just stare at her, but you can see from his gaze that he's offering comfort and understanding. Even he himself didn't know what makes him feel so… protective of her, care for her. Maybe it's connected to his self in Tsunahime's world? He could only wonder. After a while her sobs slowly dying out and another silence came.

"What happened Tsuna?" Reborn asked, seriously but very calm and absolutely not threatening. Tsunahime looks down and stays quiet. "… this morning, you looks like you're going to cry when Yamamoto talks about Mama. What happened?"

Tsunahime takes a deep breath and looks at the night sky. After a while of silence Tsunahime started, "That day… I also gaze at the night sky like this…"

"What day?" Tsunahime stopped for a while before continue, "the day when my mom and dad… died." She said the last word so softly that almost inaudible. Tsunahime's eyes started to water and tears starting to fall. "They… died that day… that very morning… and if it's not because of you… and the others… maybe I also won't be here…" Tsunahime explain between soft sobs. Reborn listen quietly. Although he wants to know more what happened, but something inside him just stay quiet and he didn't push more when she stays quiet again. Only her sobs were heard on the quiet night.

"… but you can meet her in this world." Reborn said, cutting the silence.

"I know… but… I don't know if I'm ready…" Tsunahime said and smiled sadly.

Another silence…

"By the way, I've told Ninth about you." Tsunahime turns to look at Reborn. "He said he'll want to meet you. And don't worry he'll also help you to return to your world." Reborn said with one of his rare smile. Tsunahime smile very softly at Reborn.

"I'd love to meet grand- I mean, Ninth." Tsunahime said happily. Wow, what a change of mood. Reborn smirks.

"And don't worry, we have prepared a dress for you."

"What for?"

"For the party." Reborn answered innocently while Tsunahime stared at him with an are-you-serious look. Reborn smirked, amused. "Hn, looks like you're not much of a party-lover." Tsunahime sighs.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't hate it, but I just don't really like parties and the '_stuff_'s." Tsunahime deadpanned the last word. Oh dear, just to imagine what her big 'family' have prepared for her just so… tiring. She still remember the soft pink, frilly dress, full of flowers and ribbons, and also the shoes that have the same matching complicated design as her dress. Not to mention her hair and make-up that needs around 3 hours to finish. Tsunahime sighs and glance at the baby beside her. Oh yeah, _he_ is the one who make her go through all that. Well, not only him, but mostly because of him.

"Anyway Reborn, I also have a favor to ask." A smile emerges on her face.

"Hn, I'm listening." Tsunahime grins and said in an almost-whispering voice.

"I want…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ta-da! Thank you for reading! XD please R&R hehe

**Fun facts: [Theme: _SUSHI_]**  
>(1) Approximately 80% of the world's blue-fin tuna catch is for sushi.<br>(2) The word "sushi" doesn't refer to fish at all - it refers to rice that has been seasoned with vinegar, salt, and sugar.  
>(3) In Japan, an apprentice sushi chef spends two years learning to cook and season the rice, and another three learning to prepare the fish, before he is allowed to work behind the sushi bar.<br>(4) The best sushi chefs prepare octopus by giving the animal a lengthy, full-body massage - while the creature is still moving.


	5. Chapter 4: Italy!

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is here ~ hehe, because of a few reviewers, I decided to make all of it as past-tense to make it simpler (and easier for me XD) Anyway, please enjoy and so sorry if there's still grammar, etc mistakes X3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he wakes up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**CHAPTER 4: Italy?**

* * *

><p><em>"There are no foreign lands. It is the traveler only who is foreign." <em>

_- **Robert Louis Stevenson**_

* * *

><p><span>Previously…<span>

_"Anyway Reborn, I also have a favor to ask." A smile emerges on her face._

_"Hn, I'm listening." Tsunahime grins and said in an almost-whispering voice._

_"I want…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Next day, 16 October<strong>

"Good morning Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted as he entered Tsuna's bedroom. Tsunahime followed behind him. "Good morning, Tsunayoshi."

"Ah, good morning both of you."

"Ahaha looks like we come first." Yamamoto laughed.

"It's strange, I thought that Ha-, I mean Gokudera-kun will come here first." Tsunahime said. Her storm-guardian always came first and as far as she has seen, she doubted that Gokudera in this world will be any different from the one in her world.

"Hn, he has come." Reborn smirked and pointed to a body hidden by the blanket. Tsuna laughed weakly.

"Apparently, because mom was going shopping along with I-pin and Fuuta, Bianchi was the one who opened the door when he came here," Tsuna explained.

"Huh? Lambo was not going?" Tsuna shook his head.

"Reborn didn't let him." Tsuna said and pointed to an unconscious Lambo with a big mark of being hit by certain someone's hammer. _'We haven't started anything but there are already two victims, that's Reborn for you.'_ Tsunahime thought.

"OU! Extremely good morning Sawada!" Ryohei exclaimed, entering the room along with Haru, Kyoko, and Chrome. "Ou, Yamamoto and Sawada-chan also had came. And Tako-head too!" Ryohei added after seeing Tsunahime, Yamamoto, and a part of Gokudera's silver hair.

"Good morning Tsuna-san/-kun/boss/-san."

"Good morning everyone." Tsuna answered and noticed a few were missing. "Ah, Reborn, have you told Hibari-san?"

"Ken and Chikusa also not here…" Tsunahime continued.

"They have some business…" Chrome said very softly to Tsunahime. "Oh, I see…"

"Hn, don't worry he'll be well informed anyway. So let's just begin immediately." Every occupant sat down in a circle. "Yesterday I've called Ninth and he wanted all of us to come to the Vongola HQ. There'll also be a party so make sure to keep your behavior, since the families that were invited were the Vongola's top ally families. Although there are a few exceptions like Bianchi, Fuuta, Kyoko, and the others*. Oh, and also the arcobalenos and Shimon family." Hearing this, Tsunahime's eyes brightened and she looked at Reborn with appreciation.

"Eeeeeh? The Arcobalenos also come? Enma-kun too? And Fuuta, I-pin, Kyoko-chan and the rest also come? But what about school?" Tsuna exclaimed all the questions he have in mind altogether but Reborn answered it with a smirk. Suddenly they hear the postman shouted "mail!" from outside of the house. "Mail? At this time?" After a while footsteps can be heard and Bianchi entered the room.

"It's for you Tsuna." She informed and saw Gokudera still laying hopelessly on the bed. "Geez Hayato. It's still morning and you already sleep again; here eat this special soup, I bet that this'll wake you up." Bianchi pulled out a big bowl with a purple mixture in it. _'He won't wake forever if he eats that!'_

"W-wait Bianchi!" Tsuna exclaimed panic when he saw Bianchi's approaching Gokudera. Bianchi turned over and faced Tsuna. "What is it Tsuna? Do you want one too? Too bad I'm already out of ingredients… oh well, I'll just go to that pet shop once again." _'P-p-pet shop?'_

"Wait Bianchi, that's not what I-!" Tsuna tried to stop Bianchi but his sentence was cut off by Reborn.

"He wants it for after the trip Bianchi."

"Ah, I see. Then I'll have plenty of time to make it."

"WHAT! Wait Bianchi-"

"Jaa." Bianchi closed the door. _'Nooooooo!'_

"Hn, good for you Tsuna. I bet she'll make a double portion for you." Reborn smirked.

"Why did you told her to gave me after the trip instead of stopping her Reborn! You're just making it worse!" Tsuna exclaimed without any period.

"Simple. I don't care whatever you do as long as you can stay alive until you meet Ninth." Reborn stated making Tsuna speechless _'he just loves to make my life horrible'_. "Anyway, open the mail Tsuna." Tsuna sigh and reluctantly open the mail.

**To: Sawada Tsunayoshi  
>From: Namimori High (Disciplinary Committee)<strong>

**The school will have a holiday for a week due to a sudden event.**

**Disciplinary Committee**

Tsuna stared blankly at the mail. "And this 'sudden event' supposed to be the party?" Tsuna shouted to Reborn.

"Hn, I wonder. But anyway, with this notification you don't have to worry about school." Reborn announced earning nods from other occupants except for Tsuna, Tsunahime, and Gokudera. "Isn't that good Tsuna?" Tsuna just stared at his tutor unbelievingly while Tsunahime seemed to hold back her laughter.

"B-but still, why Kyoko-chan and the others also have to come? They're not guardians right?"

"Hn, aren't they also already a part of your group Tsuna?" Reborn answered calmly.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"They already fight alongside with you on the future right? And the ones who may come to this party are people who may know about Tsunahime, like Vongola's top allies and trusted people. So if Kyoko and the others already knew, what's the problem?"

"But it's dangerous Reborn!"

"Hn, it's your job to protect them as the boss." Reborn stated. Tsuna hung his head, defeated.

"Jaa, Tsunahime-chan, let's go shopping later." Kyoko said to Tsunahime.

"That's right! It'll be fun!" Haru added before Tsunahime have a chance to say anything.

"Don't worry about the dresses, Ninth have prepared everything for you." Haru pouted upon hearing this.

"Ou! I extremely can't wait!"

"Oh by the way Chrome, Ninth also would like to meet those two too. Don't forget to tell them, and also tell Mukuro to come along." Reborn said to Chrome. Chrome nodded slowly.

"Huh? I thought that she's the mist guardian? Then how can you know Mukuro?" Tsunahime asked, confused of the little information she got. They said before that she's the mist guardian, then how can they knew Mukuro if he's not their mist guardian? _'Could it be that they have another connection with Mukuro besides being a guardian…?'_

"Hn, Chrome is the mist guardian, along with Mukuro too." Reborn said amusedly when he saw Tsunahime's startled face. "It's just that at first he's an enemy and he's imprisoned in the Vendicare prison. But because of Iemitsu, he became one of Tsuna's guardian though he's kinda having a second body since at that time he's still imprisoned, but a few weeks ago he's just released from the prison."

"That sounds… complicated." Tsunahime said in a surprised tone. Compared to her guardians and Tsuna's, Mukuro was the one that's most different. Tsunahime smiled unsurely, on one side she's looking forward to meet him in this world, but on the other hand she felt that Mukuro's having a much tougher time in this world. She imagined will Mukuro's personality still the same or changed and another thought suddenly popped on her mind.

"Oh yeah, Reborn, is Dr. Shamal going to come to the party?" Tsunahime asked to Reborn softly that only Reborn and she heard it. Reborn looked a bit taken back by her question. If anyone knows Shamal, they should've at least heard of him being a somewhat pervert right? And why does now a girl (a pretty one on top of that) knew Shamal yet want to meet him?

"I wonder about that." Reborn smirked. "It's not my job to tell him and he's in Italy right now." Tsunahime nodded at Reborn's answer.

"Anyway, you can all go home, come at the airport tomorrow at 8 in the morning. Don't be late." Reborn ended but then he remembered something important. "And don't forget to bring the Vongola Rules book Dame-Tsuna."

"HIIII! You mean that super-thick book on the table?" Tsuna shouted and pointed to a book on the table that seems can KOed a small dog.

"Yup, since this event will not change the dateline of finishing that book."

"But Reborn! In three days? Are you joking!"

"I'm not, Dame-Tsuna."

"Geez Tsunahime, please tell him!" Tsuna sent SOS to Tsunahime. Tsunahime chuckled dryly.

"Sorry Tsunayoshi, I've also traumatized with that rule-book." Tsunahime said while smiling with apology at Tsuna.

"Woah, is that mean you've finished reading that book?" Yamamoto asked in awe when he saw the book on the table. Even the optimist Yamamoto didn't want to read that book. Tsunahime nodded weakly.

"The Reborn in my world also forced me to read that in three days and he forbids me to eat, drink, or sleep during those three hellish days. I think I could starve to death or dehydrated during those three days." Tsunahime explained with horror. _'Reborn's pupils are just like survivors…in many ways…'_ Tsuna thought in sorrow.

"Hn, it's a boss' obligation to know every single rules of the Vongola." Reborn stated. Before Tsuna could say anything Reborn continued his sentence "-and it's better to start at young age so you'll have more time to re-read it." Reborn said it like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Nooooooooo!"

[Ting-tong]

"Oh? Another guest?" Yamamoto asked.

[Ting-tong]

"Oi Tsuna, you should see who that is. I'm pretty sure Bianchi already left for the pet shop, and Mama hasn't come home yet." Reborn said to Tsuna. Tsuna cried inwardly. He's definitely not going to like cooking made of animals from the pet shop moreover a poison cooking, though whatever the ingredients are poison cooking, he still won't eat it.

[Ting-tong]

Tsuna sighed and stood up and walked downstairs. He opened the door, revealing the group led by the red-hair teen. "Enma!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Why do you come to my house this early?" Tsuna asked to Enma happily and confused at the same time.

"I come because of these letters." Enma pulled out two letters and showed it to Tsuna; one is the same with the one Tsuna got just now, and one with a seal that has the picture of a hat like Reborn's in the middle of it.

"Ah, that's the letter from the disciplinary committee!" Enma nodded.

"And this one told us to come to your house, Tsuna-kun."

"Eh?"

"Good thing you come on time, Enma." Reborn said while sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder with everyone (minus Gokudera) following behind Yamamoto. Tsunahime saw Enma and a hardly-seen blushed appear on her face.

"Reborn! You're the one behind this again?"

"Aah, I have to tell them about the trip also."

"Trip?" Rauji asked.

"Yeah, we're discussing it now." Yamamoto answered.

"By the way, where's Gokudera-kun?" Shitt. P asked as she searched in the group.

"He's in my room, he-"

"Then let's go~" Shitt. P exclaimed before Tsuna finished his sentence. Tsuna sighed exasperatedly. Well, it's not like he's not being used to these…

"Well anyway let's hurry upstairs before anything's destroyed again." Reborn said and the rest of the group complied.

**Tsuna's bedroom…**

"Oh so that's why the committee suddenly giving a week holiday." Enma said after they've heard the story from Reborn. Reborn nodded.

"Yup, that's how it is. So make sure all of you have come at eight tomorrow." Reborn said and the Shimon Family nodded.

"By the way, I've been wondering but who's that cutie over there~?" Julie said in a sing song tone making Adelheid glared at him and pinched him hard. "Ouch!"

"Ah, I am Sawada Tsunahime, pleased to meet you." Tsunahime smiled sweetly and warmly which make Enma blushed slightly.

"Could this be why Ninth wanted to meet all of us?" Adelheid asked after seeing the similarities between Tsuna and Tsunahime closely. Reborn nodded.

"But, could we make it to the party if we go at that time, Reborn?" Tsunahime asked to Reborn, making Reborn remember something.

"Ah, I forget to tell you. Though I said that all of you have to come at 8 tomorrow, there's a possibility that Enma's group will go after Tsuna's group since the Vongola jet won't be enough for all of you." Reborn informed making both groups felt disappointed.

"Then why don't we take the normal airplane? Why use the Vongola jet?" Tsuna asked.

"That's impossible."

"Eh?"

"If we go with a plane, it'll take more than 12 hours and we'll miss the party for sure, but with the Vongola jet, we can arrive there in no time." Reborn smirked. _'How can that be possible?'_ Tsuna sweat-dropped while Tsunahime smiled a smile mixed with expectations but worries. She have been living with the Vongola since she's very small and she knew that the Vongola have around three special jets; having only one left meant trouble's going on. She glanced at Reborn meeting with his darkened gaze. Her eyes narrowed; she'll going to need a few things with her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Time skip …<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Italy, Vongola HQ<strong>

_'Woah so big…'_ Tsuna thought, totally amazed. Sure he has been to the Vongola HQ in Japan, but this one is even more awesome than the one in Japan. It has many pictures and paintings in the halls and it have many balconies and also big French-style windows. The ceiling was light-brown colored and the floor is covered by dark-red carpet. There are also many small but quite tall tables with flower vase on it. But the most stand-out thing is the maze-like design.

"Hahi… so huge!" Haru said and continued looking around.

"Aah, it really does!" Kyoko agreed full-heartedly. It's one of the biggest place she ever been. "It's like a castle in the stories!"

"Uwaa… it is!" I-pin also said in awe.

"It's even bigger than I imagine!" Yamamoto commented and approaches one painting that have the picture of rainy mountain.

"Extreme!"

"Heh, of course!" Gokudera replied.

"According to my ranking, it says that the Vongola HQ is the number one maze-like mansion. If you get lost, it'll be your end."

"Eeeeeh? What that supposed to mean?"

"Hn, it's exactly what it meant, because this mansion also have lots of traps Dame-Tsuna."

"Keh why am I here too, byon?" Ken growled crossly. He never liked mafia-related things, not to mention the 'leader' of the mafia-world, the Vongola. He wouldn't go if it wasn't because of Chrome asked him with eyes full of expectation and hope along with Mukuro's order.

"Ken." Chikusa reminded him. Ken just growled again and looked away.

"Kufufu, this place reminds me of one awful memory." Mukuro said, Tsunahime that followed behind him knew exactly what he meant right away. Tsunahime lowered her head slightly and her eyes darken. She loved this place, but she couldn't really disagree about Mukuro's remark; sometimes a few place in the HQ reminded her of _that_ memory, that awful time. Tsunahime looked up to saw Mukuro's back. At any rate, she's happy that although his life's adventure was different he didn't change to the worse.

"Gyahaha Lambo-san's home also have this painting!" Lambo said and points to a painting of lightning strokes.

_'But, it's really the same… even the paintings and the halls…'_ Tsunahime thought and smiled. Hibari on the other hand just kept quiet while following far behind while Chrome gazed at the paintings without saying a thing, though you could see that she really adored the paintings especially the one with indigo flowers.

"Hn, you haven't seen anything yet." Reborn said, leading the group. After a while of walking, they've arrived at a big door. Reborn knocked the door and a voice was heard from inside the room.

"Come in." The door suddenly opened from the inside and Tsuna and the gang entered the room nervously. When they entered the room, they can see Ninth sitting in his chair, smiling, welcoming the party, while two of his guardians standing near the door indicating they're the one who opened the door, and the other guardians standing in line beside Ninth from both sides. "Welcome, Tsunayoshi and also his friends and guardians. I'm looking forward to meet you all."

Reborn and Tsunahime took a few steps forward and bow deeply at the Ninth. "Aah, is this the girl I've heard?" Ninth asked.

"It's an honor meet you, Ninth." Tsunahime said and smiled. She can feel the stares from the Ninth's guardians but it didn't really bother her.

"My, what a polite girl," Ninth chuckled. "I see that Enma-kun and the others haven't arrived. Why don't you all wait for them in your rooms? The talk can be done later after everyone's arrived. And I'm pretty sure that many of you are still sleepy."

"Thank you, Grandpa," Tsuna said with a smile of gratitude. Yesterday Reborn taught him about the manners and rules for the party and it really tired him since the rules seemed to have no end at all.

"I'll lead you to your rooms." Ganauche III, Ninth's lightning guardian offered.

"Please do, Ganauche." Ganauche nods and lead them to exit the room. Reborn, though, stay behind. The second the door's closed, the room's atmosphere changed almost instantly, becoming tensed and serious.

"…They're here, Reborn."

"…Aah."

* * *

><p><strong>At 1st bedroom with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ken, &amp; Chikusa... <strong>

"WHY AM I IN THE SAME BEDROOM WITH ALL OF YOU!" Gokudera shouted. "WHY AM I NOT IN THE SAME ROOM AS JUUDAIME?"

"Maa maa Gokudera. Tsuna's room is beside ours so it won't be any problem right?" Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera. "And after all, they have prepared our clothes here."

"WHAT ARE YOU TAL-"

"Keh, you're so loud-byon!" Ken also exclaimed, now also get annoyed. "Can you quiet down?"

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Gokudera replied.

"What was that!" Okay, now their level of rage reaches its peak. "Kong-channel!"

"You ask for it!" Gokudera shouted as he pulled out his dynamites.

BOOM!

* * *

><p><strong>At 2nd bedroom with Ryohei, Tsunayoshi, Fuuta, &amp; Lambo…<strong>

Tsuna sighed tiredly while putting his belonging on one of the table. _'This bag feels like tons… most likely because of that Vongola Rules book…'_ Tsuna sighed once again. Suddenly Lambo ran into the room and jumped toward one of the bed.

"Gyahaha Lambo-san's bed gonna be this one damone!" Lambo announced as he jumped up and down on the bed second from the window.

"Then I'll pick the extreme bed over here!" Ryohei pointed to the bed beside the window.

"I want to sleep here, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta sat at the side of the bed he chose. Well, Tsuna never have a chance to pick one anyway. "Okay, okay." Tsuna walked to the bed between Lambo's and Fuuta's.

"Huh?" Tsuna stop midway.

"What's the matter Tsuna-nii?"

"Did you hear an explosion just now?" Not even a second later, the wall blew up and thus created a hole in the wall.

BOOM!

"HIIII!"

* * *

><p><strong>At 3rd bedroom with Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Chrome, &amp; Bianchi…<strong>

"Hnnnn~~" Haru stretched her arms before she slumped herself unto the bed. "This bed is awesome!" She announced happily.

"Aah it is!" Kyoko said after she lay on her bed. "It's so soft!"

"And big!" I-pin added as she rolls from side to side. Chrome nodded and sat at the side of the bed while Bianchi was checking the wardrobe beside the mirror. _'as expected of the Vongola, the things they have are high-quality.'_

"Bianchi-san," Kyoko called out to Bianchi, making her snapped out from her thought. She turned around to look at a worried-Kyoko.

"What is it, Kyoko?"

"Do you hear Tsuna-kun's voice just now?" Kyoko asked and point at Tsuna's room direction. Bianchi shook her head.

"No, I didn't hear anything."

"H-hahi… could it be that something happened to Tsuna-san?" This time a super-worried Haru asked. "We've got to check them!"

"Un, you're right." Kyoko agreed and stand up from her bed. The other girls also followed.

"I'll also come." Chrome said earning nods from the others.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>At 5th bedroom with Tsunahime and Hibari…<strong>

"Aah~ the wind feels so good…" Tsunahime commented as she closed her eyes and felt the breeze on the balcony while Hibari just slept on his own bed. The room is very peaceful and quiet unlike the other rooms. Looks like Hibari didn't seem to mind having Tsunahime and Reborn as roommates. And no, it's not the end of the world yet. Tsunahime also didn't mind to share the room with two boys – and not to mention both of them are the most dangerous ones in their group. She opened her eyes and saw a group of bird passing by, _'… I feel something bad is going to happen…'_ Tsunahime thought but then a smile appeared on her face and she glanced at the bracelet on her wrist, "…but aside from that, I'm really looking forward to meet them~ I can't believe that Reborn actually call them!"

**Flashback**

_"Anyway Reborn, I also have a favor to ask." A smile emerges on her face._

_"Hn, I'm listening."_

_ "I want…" Tsunahime lowered her head to Reborn's height and said in a really soft voice. "… I want to see the other arcobalenos too, can I?" She said with sparkling and pleading eyes._

_"And why's that Tsuna?" Reborn asked back. Tsunahime's smile widen._

_"I really, really want to meet the other arcobalenos in this world." Tsunahime answered. _'Especially after seeing you like this, Reborn'

_"So?" Reborn stay quiet for a while but then a smirk formed on his face._

_"Hn, I wonder." Hearing Reborn's answer, Tsunahime pouted cutely but then her smile return as fast as it has gone. That smirk is more than enough for her to believe that she'll meet them._

**Flashback end**

Tsunahime smiled and closed her eyes. She always loved to feel the fresh air on her room's balcony or the garden or at the town that she always loved to visit. _'ah… it's so peaceful…'_ …until she heard a loud ruckus outside the room. "Why is it so noisy outside?" She walked over to the door to confirm her ears.

"Hn, herbivores." Hibari commented. _'Then that means I didn't hear wrong'_ Tsunahime thought and exited the room. She heard a loud ruckus from _both_ boys' rooms. _'are they having a pillow fight or something? But from both room?'_ Tsunahime approached the door to Tsuna's room and opened it… "Wha-!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: O…kay, I'm so so so super sorry about the super-late update! *bow down* It's just that in the last few weeks I'm not in the mood of writing fics nor open the site (since my internet's error for a loooong time) but now my internet have been fixed, but I can't promise a fast update since the next two chapters needed to be edited since I'm following the manga progress (I actually have finished until chap 9 XD) But anyway, I'll try to keep the pace up again! XD  
>But anyway, hope you like this chap ;3 And, regarding the last chapter's fun-facts, I can't be really sure 100% that's it's true. I mean, I don't really know much about sushi and thus I search it in the internet and that's what I got =) This fun-fact (trivia) below is also from the internet, but this one I've searched for each pictures of the food and since the site is trustworthy, most likely (more like, definitely) it's true :3<br>Errr… so is it okay with this past-tense? I think I still have a few mistakes though, but I guess it's okay for now ^^

**P.s.** oh yeah, in case of wondering where's Ganauche III is, he already returned to Ninth's room after he have take them to their rooms.

**P.s.s. **The approximate time (flight) from Tokyo, Japan to Rome, Italy is 12 hours and 47 minutes with the distance 6153.8 miles. But I searched in other sites, some tell it was 12-16 hours, so… yeah.

* Reborn already told Bianchi, Fuuta, and I-pin about Tsunahime.

List of 9th's Guardians!: [**FLAME: **Name = trivia] _BIG-RANGE trivia: all of their names' meaning related to desserts._  
><strong>STORM:<strong> Coyote Nougat "Nougat" is a confectionary treat made of sugar or honey and various other ingredients, such as nuts or candied fruits.**  
>SUN:<strong> Nie Brow Jr. = put the first and last name together become the word "BrowNie".**  
>LIGHTNING:<strong> Ganauche III = "Ganauche" comes from "ganache," a glazing, filling, or icing for pastries made from chocolate and cream.**  
>RAIN:<strong> Brabanters Schnitten = "Schnitten" is a German word which can be used to describe certain shaped pieces of cake.**  
>MIST:<strong> Croquant Bouche = "Croquant" means crunchy in French and is the name of a crispy combination of caramelized sugar and almonds, and "bouche" is a common red wine grape known to pair well with dark chocolate.**  
>CLOUD:<strong> Visconti = "Visconti" may refer to "Visconte", or European nobility. This is because in olden times, only royalty, nobles, or people with good connections had the money to afford confectionaries such as chocolates.


	6. Chapter 5: Clothes

**A/N:** This chapter is the longest one so far, hehe it's because of a request so I'll have to add a scene here (although I've finished it before)… Anyway, this is chapter 5 ! XD Please enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he wakes up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**CHAPTER 5: Clothes**

* * *

><p><em>"Know, first, who you are; and then adorn yourself accordingly."<em>

**_-Epictetus_**

* * *

><p><span>Previously…<span>

_Tsunahime smiled and closed her eyes. She always loves to feel the fresh air on her room's balcony or the garden or at the town that she always loves to visit. 'ah… it's so peaceful…' …until she heard a loud ruckus outside the room. "Why is it so noisy outside?" She walks over to the door to confirm her ears._

_"Hn, herbivores." Hibari commented. 'Then that means I didn't hear wrong' Tsunahime thought and open the door and gasps. "Wha-!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ninth's office…<strong>

Reborn suddenly stopped his sentence when he heard a loud sound. "What is it Reborn?" Reborn looked at his boss.

"I think I'd better check Tsuna and the others, I have a bad feeling about them destroying the HQ." Ninth chuckles and stands up from his seat. "Well then let's go. I'd also love to see them." Reborn sighed. "Don't be surprised later Ninth."

* * *

><p><strong>In the hall of their rooms…<strong>

Reborn and Ninth were talking about Tsuna's progress and about Tsunahime's appearance while Ninth's guardians were following behind. They talked casually but stopped when they approached Tsuna's room. A ruckus can be heard from inside the room, there are lots of screams and shouting and… 'boom'?

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" Ninth was going to open the door, but on the next second it was gone and instead there are a lot of smokes in sight. Ninth's guardians jumped in front of their boss almost on the next second and already on standby for a sudden attack while Reborn, knowing what's going on, shook his head exasperatedly.

"Stand back Ninth." Coyote Nougat, Ninth's storm guardian said cautiously. Suddenly a blade cut through the smoke, clearing the view revealing the chaos in the room.

"Eat this! Kong Channel!"

"No, you eat this! Double bomb!"

"Gokudera-kun, please stop exploding the room!" Tsuna and Tsunahime cried almost at the same time.

"Kufufu it seems that Ken have a new friend." Mukuro said casually.

"Geez, what a loud bunch," Bianchi commented, shaking her head.

"Gyahahaha Lambo-san also wants to play, damone!" Lambo yelled as he threw grenades everywhere.

"Lambo, don't!" I-pin scolded Lambo.

"EXTREME!"

BOOM! The door shattered into pieces.

"Geez, what are we going to say to Ninth later!" Tsuna sighed, hopeless. Within the next second, the sigh turned into a yelp. "HIIII! Ninth!" Tsuna exclaimed as he saw the figure outside the (now history) door. Hearing Tsuna's yelp, everyone freeze.

"My my, what an energetic bunch," Ninth said with a smile.

"To me, they are more obnoxious than energetic," Reborn said, rubbing his temples.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Time skip …<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninth's office…<strong>

"W-we're really sorry, Ninth!" Tsuna said and bowed deeply for the fifth time. Thanks to the ruckus, they have created five big holes and two small holes, the walls were cracked, the paintings were mostly broke or fell to the floor and crashed, the wardrobe have been turned into ash, the lamps were all broken, while the beds were completely gone.

"Maa maa, don't think about it, Tsunayoshi-kun." Ninth said calmly.

"But thanks to that, you guys have to change the rooms." Reborn said. "And because we don't want another room to be repaired, you all may not go into your rooms until it's time for sleep."

"Wha-! Then what should we do Reborn!"

"Plenty, like going to the library and finish the Vongola Rules book."

"Why are you so into that book anyway?"

"Because that's your responsibility and it's my job to remind you about it." Reborn ended the argument leaving Tsuna completely speechless. Ninth chuckled at their argument, seemed to him that Reborn's having fun.

"Anyway, if you ever want to go to the library, it's on the second floor." Ninth added amusedly. Tsuna cried in his head, _'even Ninth too?'_ Tsunahime sweat dropped and gave Tsuna an encouraging stare. "By the way Tsunayoshi-kun, how are your clothes?"

"Eh? Clothes?"

"The clothes in the wardrobe baka-Tsuna."

"Wardrobe…?" Tsuna tried to remember and… "HIIIII!" Tsuna shrieked frantically when he remembered what happened to the poor wardrobe. Reborn sighed.

"Looks like we've got to search for a new one."

* * *

><p><strong>At the mall…<strong>

"Phew, finally we made it here!" Tsuna said while stretching his arms. His body was stiff from seating for almost three hours straight. He and Tsunahime were at the mall to search for Tsuna's clothes that have been turned into ash by the earlier ruckus.

**Flashback**

_"Looks like we've got to search for a new one."_

_"Hmmm… this is bad…" Ninth said in a low voice._

_"What do you mean, Ninth?"_

_"Well, actually Tsunayoshi's clothes are made especially by a certain tailor, and thus there are no more spare clothes." Ninth explained. "But the other guardians have some spare clothes, so they'll be fine."_

_"E-eh?"_

_"In other words, we've only have to search for Tsuna's clothes' replacement. Well, at least that's good news." Reborn concluded._

_"But if Tsuna's clothes are made especially for Tsuna only, then where can we found the replacement?" Yamamoto asked._

_"Hmm… if there are really no second of it, then we'll just have to search for clothes that are almost similar to the original." Tsunahime said. Reborn sighs tiredly._

_"There's no other option." Reborn said. "Geez, you sure are handful Dame-Tsuna."_

_"That's why I said that I'm sorry."_

_"I-I'm sorry Juudaime! It's all because of me!" Gokudera bowed down deeply._

_"I-it's fine, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said and sweat-drop. Geez, how many times this happened?_

_"But the party will start at six at the evening, so we'll have to hurry."_

_"Then I'll help Tsunayoshi to find the clothes. It'll be faster with two people than one right?"_

_"Then I'll help too!" Gokudera exclaimed. "It's my fault that this happened."_

_"Ahaha looks fun."_

_"Kufufu, it'll be interesting to see what'll happen later."_

_"Ou! I'll help to the extreme too!"_

_"Arara, are we going to buy some takoyaki?"_

_"There are no takoyaki in Italy Lambo-san…"_

_"No. It'll be better if only Tsuna and Tsunahime that go, if you all go you'll just make it slower." Reborn said sharply. This party is important after all._

_"B-but, Reborn-san-"_

_"It's fine Gokudera-kun, we'll come back at time." Tsuna reassured Gokudera. Gokudera still look unsure but respect his boss' will and nods. _'And I agree with Reborn about making them not going with me and Tsunahime…'_ Tsuna thought, sweat dropped._

_"Then make sure you both come back here at quarter to five. Don't be late." Reborn said. _'eh? Why so early?'_ Tsuna thought but didn't voice it out. Tsuna and Tsunahime nod._

_"Ganauche, can you accompany them?" Ninth asked to Ganauche who smiles and nod._

_"My pleasure."_

_"Let's go then."_

**Flashback end**

"Yup, the mall is very far after all." Ganauche smiled. "Then, I'll wait for you both in the car." Tsuna and Tsunahime nodded and went into the mall.

"Ganauche-san is very nice. He has helped us a lot." Tsuna said to Tsunahime as they enter the mall. Tsunahime nodded.

"Yeah, he's also like that in my world. I bet he'll be loved by children." Tsunahime said and grinned. "I'm so glad that we can spend time together like this."

"Eh?" Tsuna blushed. Seeing Tsuna's red cheeks Tsunahime giggled.

"I've been wanting to hear about the adventures you have in this world!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like… how you spend your time with your guardians, Reborn, and the others. And how can you meet Mukuro for the first time?" Tsunahime said. "Have you ever fought with any mafia family? Or sneak to their HQ?"

"Hmmm… the first real battle I have was with… Mukuro, then the Varia, then we were sent to the future and sneak to Millefiore HQ and then later fought Byakuran. And lastly we fought with Enma and his guardians…" Tsunahime eyes widen when she heard Tsuna's brief explanation.

"Is that all true? You really fought with Mukuro, Varia, Byakuran, and Enma?" Tsuna nods. Tsunahime stayed silent for a while and set her eyes on the road while continue walking.

"You are so awesome Tsunayoshi…" Tsunahime finally said making Tsuna blushed brightly once again. "I wish that I can be like you." Tsunahime smiled sweetly to Tsuna. "If I ever fought with any of them, I highly doubt that I can win at all." Tsunahime said and smiled at Tsuna. "You are going to be a great boss, I'm sure of that." Tsunahime said making Tsuna stared at her. Somehow in his heart he felt that there's something wrong in her voice but his intuition said not to ask.

"B-but… I'm still not sure that I want to be the mafia boss…" Tsuna speak out instead. Tsunahime smiled understandingly and set her eyes to one shop.

"Anyway, we have to look for your clothes. We don't have much time." Tsunahime said as they're walking past a clothes shop. Tsuna nodded nervously and they both entered the shop. Tsunahime quickly went to one rack and took a look at a few orange shirts but every clothes she looked, the clothes were mostly standard with ridiculously high price. Tsunahime sighed and turned around to find Tsuna who's also looking at the other rack.

"How is it, Tsunayoshi? Found anything?" Tsuna shook his head in respond.

"I haven't found any…" Tsuna said sadly. Tsunahime smiled and take Tsuna's hand.

"Let's go to another shop then, maybe we'll found it there." Tsunahime said, dragging Tsuna along. They both walked to another shop nearby and start to looked for the clothes again.

**An hour later…**

_'Ouch… my feet felt horrible… How can my feet lose to this rather than training?'_ Tsunahime thought while continue walking a little bit unbalanced and looking like she could fell at any moment. Tsuna on the other hand was far too busy thinking what Reborn will do to him if he didn't found the clothes or coming late, rather than his also aching feet. They've been going around the mall for an hour that feels like forever for both Tsuna and Tsunahime. Mind you, Tsunahime is not a shopaholic. The next one going to be the eighteenth shop they'll enter and hopefully the last one.

"Ouch." Suddenly Tsuna heard Tsunahime's voice from behind him. He turned at Tsunahime who's holding her feet. Tsuna walked hurriedly to Tsunahime.

"What's the matter Tsunahime? Are you okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Ummm… yeah, I'm fine. I'm just like spacing out for a moment and I tripped." Tsunahime explained and laughed weakly. Tsuna could see a few scrapes on her feet. "More importantly we better hurry to find your clothes, I think we don't have much more time left." Tsunahime said quickly and tried to stand but failed half-way and landed on her butt.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay Tsunahime? Don't push yourself." Tsuna said quickly with a worried tone. He's much more concern about her than the clothes right now. Tsunahime cringed and touched her left feet.

"Ngh… I think I sprained my ankle…" Tsunahime said softly, almost inaudible.

"Eh? T-then what should we do?" Tsuna asked and turned his head to look for help and noticed a seat nearby. "Ah! You better rest there Tsunahime; or else your sprain might get even worse!"

"But, we don't have much time left! I don't want to make you in trouble because of me."

"I-I'm sure Reborn will understand if we explain it to him," _'I doubt so…'_ "and we still have enough time to search for the clothes..." _'Ah it's the end of my life! Reborn's gonna kill me!_' Tsuna thought and cried inwardly. Tsunahime, knowing what's probably inside Tsuna's mind, tried hard to think of a way to solve the problem. And then a place came to her mind.

"Ah! I remember a place that sells great clothes – I'm sure that we can find your clothes there." Tsunahime said making Tsuna brightened up almost immediately at the life-saving news.

"Really? Where?"

"The shop is on another place; not this mall, so we have to go there by car." Tsunahime said.

"But can you walk, Tsunahime?" Tsuna asked worriedly. Tsunahime smiled unsurely and tried to stand up once again but ended up the same as earlier. _'Come on… you've been on worse condition than this, Tsunahime!'_ Tsunahime thought to herself.

"Aah~ what should we do?" Tsuna said, ruffling his hair panically. Suddenly, a man passed by nearby, carrying a woman on his back, most likely his girlfriend judging by their expression and gesture. Tsuna and Tsunahime stared at them with wide eyes. That's certainly the answer! But could they…?

They have to. Tsuna gulped nervously and looked at Tsunahime. "T-Tsunahime…" Tsunahime also responded by a nervous gulp.

"I-I think we've got no other choice right now, Tsunayoshi." Tsunahime answered equally nervous with Tsuna. Tsuna blushed bright red and crouched with his back facing Tsunahime. Tsunahime, with the same blush as Tsuna, hugged Tsuna from his back with her hands circling his neck. Tsuna tried to stand up and instinctively holds her legs when they were about to fell, making both teens' faces blushed even more red if possible.

"A-a-ah! S-s-sorry Tsunahime!" Tsuna managed to stutter out.

"I-it's fine Tsunayoshi." Tsunahime answered. They then continued to walk to the car in silence though in their mind, the sound of their heartbeat can be heard from miles away.

**At the car…**

"Are you okay, Tsunahime?" Tsuna asked hearing Tsunahime groaned lowly when she touched her feet.

"U-un, it's fine. It feels much better than before thanks to you." Tsunahime said to Tsunayoshi. Ganauche, sitting in the front chair chuckled softly. When he saw them both earlier he can't help but to think what'll the head of CEDEF's do seeing them, knowing how dramatic said person could be (A.K.A Iemitsu).

"It's fortunate that there's always an emergency kit in the car." Ganauche said. "By the way, where are we going now?" Ganauche asked as he started the car.

"We're going to ummm..." Tsunahime thought for a while. _'I doubt that the town have an official name in this world, though it have one in my world…'_

"So?"

"I mean, ummm… the small town 'near' the Vongola HQ. The one that's famous of its flowers, cooking, and… the people kindness…" Tsunahime trailed off for a second but then snapped out from her thought. "Umm… do you know it?" Ganauche smiled and nodded.

"Aah, that's a peaceful town, and true, the people there are one of the kindest ones that I've ever met." Ganauche said and the car starts to move slowly then faster and faster. "But too bad that place is too small to even be called as a 'town' nowadays. It doesn't even have an official name."

Tsunahime nodded. _'but it already have one at my world…'_. Tsunahime then leaned back to her seat and looked outside her window. All the roads were the same, and she's thankful of that. Tsuna suddenly lets out a yawn as he rubbed his eye with his hand.

"By the way, how long is it until we arrive?"

"Ummm… maybe around an hour and half… two hours, the most." Tsunahime answered and turned around to face Tsuna. "It's going to be a long trip once again." Tsuna sighed and yawned once again. _'Geez, thanks to Reborn, I don't have much time to sleep…'_

"Yup, but luckily it'll take a shorter trip from there to the HQ." Ganauche said as he drove a turn. "It's quite 'near' the HQ after all."

"How long…?" Tsuna asked sleepily.

"An hour." Tsuna would've choked if he's in the middle of drinking right now.

"It _is_ near if you think about it. The HQ is far from everywhere you know." Tsunahime giggled as she leaned more to her seat. _'hnnn… I'm starting to get sleepy too…'_ Tsunahime let out a small yawn and her eyelids becoming heavier. Tsuna, on the other side, already fell asleep since a while ago. Tsunahime closed her eyes and her consciousness started to fade.

"*yawn* I missed you Reborn… Xanxus-nii… En…ma… every…one…" Tsunahime mumbled and finally fell asleep with her head tilted to a side. She moved a little and her head landed on the shoulder of the person beside her. She snuggled more, trying to get some warmth while the person beside her also shifted a little, also trying to get warm. Ganauche smiled when he saw the sight behind him. The head of CEDEF would've cried missing this.

**At the town… [note: _Italic_ can be: 'thoughts' or "Italian words"]**

"We have arrived, Tsunayoshi-sama, Tsunahime-sama." Ganauche said softly, trying to wake up both teens. Tsuna opened his eyes slowly.

"Nngg…" Tsuna moaned sleepily. He is about to sat up straight and stretched himself until he felt a thing on his shoulder. Tsuna turned his head to see what it is. _'Tsunahime…? Ah, that's impossible…'_ Tsuna blinked a few times to make sure his eyes didn't make any mistakes and… "Hiiii! T-Tsunahime!" Tsuna shrieked with a furious blush on his face. Tsunahime opened her eyes slowly and moaned.

"Ng? Tsunayoshi…?" Tsunahime asked slowly until she realized their position. "Hiii! I-I'm s-so sorry Tsunayoshi!" She quickly lifted her head from Tsuna's shoulder. The same blush also seen on her face. Ganauche laughed seeing the sight.

"Maa, maa calm down. You both make a cute picture." Ganauche said, trying to calm down the two. _'I'm not too happy to hear that though…'_ They both thought and sweat dropped. Although they were just a different version of each other, it's strange no matter what. "Anyway, we've arrived here."

"Ah! It's true!" Tsunahime saw through the glass and saw the same old town she always loved to visit. There are small and simple houses with a few children playing in the roads, some climbing the trees, and some helping the grown-ups. The adults are either walking on the roads or in the shops and there are a few animals like dogs, cats, and birds playing with the kids.

"Woah…" Tsuna also saw through the window's glass. _'It is very peaceful… or is it because there are no troublemakers around? '_ Tsuna sweat dropped at his own thought as the image of a certain cow-clothed boy came into his mind. Tsunahime looked around and her face make a disappointed expression when she saw the sign 'closed' on one particular shop that supposed to be a book store since there are plenty of books can be seen through the open window.

"Let's go, Tsunayoshi! We don't want to be late!" Tsunahime said as she opened the car's door. Tsuna nodded and also opened the door. Tsunahime started to walk slowly to one shop.

"Eh? Where are you going Tsunahime?"

"I've knew this town and that's why I've known this shop have the best clothes." Tsunahime said with a smile. They walked to one small shop that looked more or less no different from the others. There's a window that showed the inside of the place and from there people can know that it's a clothes shop. Tsunahime opened the door.

"_Good evening, we're looking for an orange shirt_." Tsunahime said to one of the employees there, in Italian. Well, it can't be called employees though; the girl looked the same age as Tsuna and Tsunahime, she wore a simple white dress with a soft pink bandana on her head and she's carrying a few pieces of clothes on both of her hands. The girl smiled nicely and put the clothes on one of the rack.

"_This way_," The girl led them to a rack full of colorful shirts. The girl pulled out an orange shirt from the rack. "Here, it is our best orange shirt; made of the finest materials." The girl showed them the clothes. Tsunahime and Tsuna, especially Tsuna, smiled brightly.

"This is perfect! Thank you!" Tsuna said gratefully. He's not going to die after all. The girl smiled and chuckled softly although she didn't understood what he just said. Somehow she felt that her customers this time were somehow familiar and felt like long-lost friends.

"_If you want to try it on, there's a change room there_." The girl pointed to a door near the corner of the room.

"_It's fine I think, because it seems we have to hurry back to the HQ_." Tsunahime said as she glanced to the clock nearby. _04.27_

"_Then I'll wrap it as fast as I can_." The girl said and took the clothes and walked to the cashier. She pulled quickly and carefully wrapped the clothes. "_Here, all done_."

"_Thank you, how much is it_?"

"_It's 15 euro*._" Tsunahime took out the money given by Ninth from her wallet and they both quickly walked to the door.

"_Thank you, please do come again_."

"_Thank you too_." Tsunahime replied. They both exited the shop and walked to the car. _'…thank you too, Dalia…'_

"Well, that was fast." Ganauche said when they opened the doors.

"We don't want to be killed by Reborn after all." Tsunahime said making Ganauche laughed.

"Then I guess I'll have to speed up too." Ganauche said as he started the engine.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's room… 16.48<strong>

"Hurry up Dame-Tsuna." Reborn reminded Tsuna. "We'll depart ten more minutes."

"Geez, wait a sec Reborn!" Tsuna replied. He and Tsunahime made it on time to the HQ, even earlier than the scheduled time and thankfully the cloth really fit. Tsuna quickly buttoned the last one and exited the room.

"Hn, finally. Let's go, everyone are waiting." Reborn said and left the room before Tsuna replied anything. Tsuna sighed and followed his tutor. _'Where are we going now? The party should be at six right?'_

"We _are_ going to the party Dame-Tsuna." Reborn answered his question although it's supposed to be his thoughts. Tsuna sweat dropped and started to wonder if Reborn's using that Vongola-telepathy tool or something since Reborn was walking in front of him and not even face him.

"But isn't the party supposed to be here?"

"No. The party will be held at a different mansion and it'll take around an hour to get there from here so Ninth have gone there before us."

"O-oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the said mansion, 17.12<strong>

"Are everything set?" A deep, rough voice asked.

"Yes, boss. Everything is ready." Another figure replied. Said boss grinned evilly.

"Good. Now, prepare _that_."

"_Hai_!" The figure bowed deeply and quickly disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>The party… 18.03<strong>

The first few things Tsuna saw when he entered the room were the seven big paintings on the second floor, the big stair that connected the first and second floor, and also the mass of people in black uniforms chatting to each other. Tsuna stared at the glamorous room in awe. Really, it's so amazing. From the floor, decorations, tables, chandeliers, until the pillars are all so dazzling and even from the first glance, everyone could knew that all the things are first-quality. Not to mention the size of the room. To say that's it's big is an extreme understatement; it's humongous. _'but the people were less than I expected…'_

"Hn, I've told you before, the people that come here are not just any people." Reborn said, reading Tsuna's mind. "And because the place is huge, the people will seem to be lesser than they're supposed to be."

"Oh yeah, where's Enma-kun and the others?"

"They should be here already, I heard that their jet arrived late and they immediately come here after arriving at Italy." Yamamoto informed.

"H-hahi… so this is a mafia party?" Haru asked to no one in particular. She's wearing a strapless one-piece mid-dark blue dress that reached her knees with a dark-blue flower decorating the dress. She also wore a white vest along with matching shoes and a dark-blue small flower pin to tie her hair into a ponytail.

"Woaah… everything looks so pretty!" Kyoko commented. Kyoko on the other hand wore a strapless peach colored dress that also reached her knees. There's a soft-pink rose that decorated the dress. She wore a pretty necklace and a pair of red shoes. Lambo sniffed at the air.

"I smell food! Lambo-san will eat it all!" Lambo declared and about to ran but stopped by I-pin.

"Lambo, hold yourself!" I-pin scolds Lambo earning him to pout. I-pin wore a red Chinese-like dress that reached below her knees and it has small-yellow-flower prints. She also wore a pair of red shoes with a pink flower on it.

"Geez Lambo." Tsuna sighed exasperatedly. Tsuna and the other boys were all wearing white shirt, a black tie and jacket with a handkerchief like any other formal clothes for Tsuna and the guardians with different colors according to their flame that was put into the pocket. Suddenly a certain gold-haired man waved his hand attracting their attention.

"Oi Tsuna, over here!" The man called and grinned.

"Dino-san/-nii!" Tsuna and Tsunahime exclaimed at the same time, recognizing the cheerful man.

"Kufufu looks like this is going to be a bother." Mukuro commented. It's already very bothersome for him that most of the people here stared at him suspiciously. Luckily the guests are all Vongola's top allies and that they've knew, at the very least about the Vendice's promise to set him free before so at the very least there are no surprised exclamations when seeing him there instead in the prison.

"Wah! Gum!" Ken exclaimed when he saw a gum-like stuff in one big bowl and quickly approached it.

"Kufufu, Ken's so spirited I see."

"Mukuro-sama…"

"It's fine, Chikusa. You better keep an eye on him before he started trouble." Chikusa nodded and complied to Mukuro's order. Tsuna and Chrome were about to stop them but suddenly Tsunahime tapped their shoulders.

"Just let them be. Let's go." Tsunahime took each arm of both teens and dragged them to Dino's place. Chrome wore an indigo dress that reached her knees with mid-dark blue lines decorating the dress. She wears a black boot with indigo ribbon on it.

"Hahi, should we follow them too?" Haru asked.

"You don't have to, feel free to look around." Reborn answered.

"Yay! Let's go-!" Lambo exclaimed but then he felt his cloth was lifted by Gokudera. "What are you doing stupidera! Let go!"

"That's my line! You're coming with us!" Gokudera replied crossly.

"Jaa, see you later Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said and waved her hand. With that the guardians following the three (Hibari following far behind) and approached Ninth while the other group walk off to the other direction. When Tsuna and the rest approached Ninth they saw that not only Dino that was there, but also Ninth and his guardians, Shimon family excluding Enma, and the Arcobaleno. Tsunahime gasped when she saw the Arcobaleno. The Arcobaleno and Ninth along with his guardians are all wearing a black suit and a colored shirt according to their flame, while the Shimon used white shirt, with the exceptions for the girls.

_'W-woah, they all really do change! Even Lal! But where's Luche-san? Why did Aria-san the one that hold the orange pacifier…?'_ Tsunahime thought. Meanwhile the Arcobaleno also observed the girl; _'what's this feeling…?'_ is all around the Arcobaleno's minds.

"So this is the girl Reborn told me. Wow, she really looks similar to Tsuna! And very cute too!" Dino said and ruffled her hair. Tsunahime looked up to see her brother-figure's face and smiled. _'Looks like Dino-nii didn't change at all!'_. Ninth chuckled at the sight.

"You look beautiful tonight, Tsunahime." Tsunahime blushed. She's wearing an orange dress with small roses decorating the upper line. She wears a pair of orange shoes that perfectly matched her dress and the bracelet she always wears along with a small hand-bag.

"Thank you Ninth, Dino-nii… I mean Dino-san." Tsunahime corrected. Sure in her world she called Dino as 'Dino-nii' but she's not sure whether to call him like that in this world, the same with the others too. Dino hearing this laughed and ruffled her hair even more.

"It's fine to call me whatever you call me in your world, I don't mind." Dino said and grinned. Tsunahime smiled cutely and nodded. Looks like Reborn have told him all the information from the discussion and for that she's glad; that way Dino would acted like the usual him instead of acting like stranger.

"Heeeh, so this is the girl you're talking about, Reborn." Hearing the voice, Tsunahime's face brightened. "She's such a cutie~." Shamal said, appearing from behind the group.

"Don't you do strange things to her Shamal." Reborn said, pointing his gun toward Shamal who chuckled dryly. Tsunahime, seeing the scene, giggled softly. It's the same with the Reborn and Shamal in her world when Shamal met her for the first time.

"So it's true she already knew about all of us?" Colonello asked earning a nod from Reborn.

"Aah, she's from another parallel world after all."

"Hn, interesting… maybe I should try to make a teleportation system that can transport someone to another parallel world." Verde chuckled evilly making Tsuna sweat dropped. _'Please just don't use us as your guinea pigs…'_ Tsuna thought.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Sawada Tsunahime." Tsunahime introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Tsunahime-chan." Aria smiled.

"By the way, where's Enma-kun?" Tsuna asked to the other Shimon members.

"Enma was going to the toilet to fix his belt or something. He should be back anytime now." Aoba Koyo, the forest-flame holder answered flatly.

"Ah, speak of the devil. There he is." Julie said after he saw Enma approaching the group.

"Enma-kun/Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna and Enma both exclaimed happily when their eyes met, Tsunahime on the other hand blushed.

"You're late." Julie said to Enma. "You don't want to make this princess waiting are you?" Julie pointed at Tsunahime making her blushed even worse.

"N-no, it's fine really!" Tsunahime said nervously and waved her hands in front of her face.

"Oh? Your face is kinda red Tsuna-chan. Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked, didn't understand the meaning behind that blush. Hearing Yamamoto's question her blush become even redder, if it's possible.

"I, umm… I, I'm gonna take some drink." Tsunahime said nervously and walked away from the group, though not too fast since her feet still hurt, a bit.

"I guess she's thirsty?" Yamamoto asked. Reborn smirked, _'looks like this gonna be interesting.'_

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsunahime…<strong>

After taking a drink from the table, she went to the balcony on the second floor to calm herself and lucky for her, no one's on the balcony. She walked to the central of the balcony and drank the juice in her hand. _'Why am I so nervous anyway? He's the same with Enma-kun in my world, only that he's in a suit right now…'_ She thought but then blushed again when the picture of Enma flashed in her mind. She took a sip of her juice to distract her mind from the thought.

She saw a star that makes her remember the faces of her beloved people in her world. _'I really miss them… I wonder what are they doing right now?'_ She thought sadly and looked at the night sky dreamily.

"Ngh... Too bad I missed to see the sunset though." Tsunahime said and finished her juice before entered the room once again. Suddenly her hyper-intuition said something which makes her stopped on her tracks. _'What's this feeling…? I feel that something real bad is coming…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the mansion… 18.29<strong>

"58… 59…" The clock showed the time 18.30. The man smiled evilly.

"Hm, thirty minutes until the Vongola's extermination."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay! First thing first; I'm so sorry since the time of the update is in rambles and it's a total mess! One of the reasons is my internet just gone wrong AGAIN (I'm not joking, I almost open the machine (whatever that is) myself with a corkscrew). And I'm sorry too for the readers that looking forward to any Fem27x27 scenes on this story since no matter how I shuffle it, I just can't make it romantic and sweet! =A=… but anyway, I hope that you'll leave a review ^^ I'm curious about your comments and critics are very much welcomed~ looking forward to your reviews [and the same with the other authors, it really motivated me] XD and thank you for the ones that favorite/alert/reviewed! Huff ~~~ Monday gonna be the start of a week of MTT (mid-term test), wish me luck XD

Oh yeah! The OC: Dalia (Dalia means gentle) is Tsunahime's best friend on her world X3 she'll be explained more later~

Ummm… one funny thing that I'd like to share. LOL because I make the chapters since long ago (I make it directly 9 chapters straight but publish one by one), in the previous chapter, I added Mukuro since the manga said that he's now released. But… in the last chapter, I totally forgot his presence when I'm editing the rooms' occupants! O.O So sorry Mukuro-fans! So, he's staying in the first room, no way he's in the 2nd (awkward~), 3rd (girls room), 4th (Hibari will challenge him. No doubt.) And oh great, I see that I mistype the number too -.- sigh…

***From currency converter~**  
>1 USD = 0.7412 euro<br>Rp 1000 = 0.0819 euro  
>1 Singapore Dollar = 0.5713 euro<br>1 Australian Dollar = 0.7254 euro  
>[though I type this, but I don't know if 15 euro is too expensive for a shirt, please tell me if it's too expensive or cheap]<p>

**=How small is a small town?=  
><strong>Hum (Italian: Colmo; German: Cholm) is a tiny town in the central part of Istria, northwest Croatia, 7 km from Roč, 14 km southeast of Buzet on a hill above the Mirna valley. The elevation of the town is 349 m. This small fortified habitation has maintained all the features of medieval urban architecture and organization.

Hum has a population of only 23 people, but is officially a town, and is the Guinness World Record holder for the smallest town in the world. It was first mentioned in 1102 under the name Cholm, and as such is still known as Colmo in Italy to this day.

List of Shimon's family!: (well, just in case you forgot, though I doubt it)  
><strong>Flame of SWAMP:<strong> Shitt. P (vs. Gokudera) – see in chapter 314  
><strong>Flame of EARTH:<strong> Kozato Enma (vs. Tsuna) – see in chapter 330  
><strong>Flame of FOREST:<strong> Aoba Koyo (vs. Ryohei) – see in chapter 303  
><strong>Flame of MOUNTAIN:<strong> Ooyama Rauji (vs. Lambo) – see in chapter 310 (and the last page of 309)  
><strong>Flame of …?:<strong> Mizuno Kaoru (vs. should be Yamamoto but he fight D.S. instead) – see in chapter 293 (for Yama) & 325 (also last page of 324)  
><strong>Flame of DESSERT:<strong> Katou Julie (vs. Mukuro) – see in chapter 334 (last pages of 329 & 333)  
><strong>Flame of GLACIER:<strong> Suzuki Adelheid (vs. Hibari) – see in chapter 320


	7. Chapter 6: More Meetings

**A/N:** Okay, this is a short chapter so I guess I'll have to publish it fast so that it won't disappoint you, much. Teehee and I've finished the one week full of MTT (mid-term tests)! Yay! (o…kay) *ahem* Anyway, this is chapter 6! Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he wakes up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**CHAPTER 6: More Meetings**

* * *

><p><em>"I don't believe in accidents. There are only encounters in history. There are no accidents."<em>

_**- Pablo Picasso**_

* * *

><p><span>Previously…<span>

_"58… 59…" The clock shows the time 18.30. The man smiles evilly._

_"Hm, thirty minutes until the Vongola's extermination."_

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsunahime… 18.32<strong>

"Anyway, I've got to hurry to tell Ninth-" Tsunahime said and walked quickly, almost running causing her to bumped to someone with a long white hair. "Sorr-"

"VOOOOIIIII! What do you think you're doing, trash!" The man shouted making everyone nearby closed their ears with their hands. _'S-squalo-nii?'_ Tsunahime thought, recognizing the voice and opened one of her eye and then the other to check if she's got the right person, though it's already obvious.

"Huh? You are…"

"Ushishishi~ isn't this the girl that arcobaleno said?" A certain self-proclaimed prince said, appearing beside Squalo.

"This girl?" Levi asked with surprised look and stared intently at Tsunahime.

"Where? Where?" Lussuria's voice was heard and suddenly appeared beside Levi. Lussuria gasped when he saw Tsunahime. "Maa~ What a cute girl! Boss, come and see!" Lussuria takes Tsunahime's hand and dragged her to Xanxus. When Xanxus' and Tsunahime's eyes met, Xanxus feels a strange feeling he never felt before and strangely it doesn't feel bad either while Tsunahime brightened at the sight of the other version of her big-bro figure.

Tsunahime noticed the scar on his face which startled her a bit. _'isn't that… the result of zero point breakthrough? What happened I wonder…'_

"Ushishishi~ by the way, do you see Mammon by any chance? You knew him right?" Tsunahime thought for a while but then nodded. _'Viper in this world is called Mammon?'_

"He's with the other arcobaleno, I was going to head there too." Tsunahime answered and trying to recalled the place. _'If I'm not mistaken, it's near a pillar isn't it…?_

"Ushishishi~ good to hear that, now lead the way peasant." Bel said making Tsunahime pouted cutely.

"Geez, it's Tsunahime." Tsunahime smiled and started to walk with the Varia following behind. _'I'm really glad that I can meet you all…'_ Tsunahime thought and glanced to them from her shoulder.

"Vooooiiii, what are you looking at?" Squalo asked to Tsunahime. Tsunahime turned her head and faced front again.

"Nothing~."

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna and the others… 18.37<strong>

"Tsunahime sure takes her time…" Tsuna said worriedly. He also got that bad feeling and now he's really, really worried about her and all the others. "Anyway, let's go and search for Tsunahime and the others."

"Hn, no need to. There they come." Reborn said and pointed to Tsunahime who's approaching them… with another group behind her.

"HIIII! VARIA?"

"VOOOIII! It's been a while scum!"

"Squalo!" Yamamoto exclaimed happily. It's been a while since he saw his tutor (ex-/soon to be in 10 years).

"Xanxus!" Tsuna exclaimed as soon as he saw the Varia's boss. The opposite of Yamamoto, he's nervous instead of happy. Tsunahime, though, look even more worried than Tsuna.

"Where's Ninth? Ah, Chrome and Mukuro also not here." Tsunahime asked.

"Un, Ninth, his guardians, and also Dino-san said that they'll go and see dad, he just arrived a few minutes ago. Mukuro and Chrome also left, I guess to Ken and Chikusa's place." Tsuna explained. Tsunahime looked down to the floor, clenching her fist for a few seconds before she looked up and faced Tsuna with a serious face once again.

"Anyway, Tsunayoshi, we've got to search for Kyoko and the others." Tsunahime said to Tsuna hurriedly. _'Does she feel the same bad feeling like I did?'_ Tsuna thought.

"U-un, let's go." Just before Tsuna and Tsunahime walked away, two hands stopped them.

"Wait a sec, we're going too." Yamamoto said, letting go of Tsunahime's arm. "I don't really understand the situation, but we're going to help too."

"That's right! As your right-hand man, it's common sense for me to follow wherever you go, Juudaime." Gokudera said and let go Tsuna's arm too.

"They're right. We're going to help too, Tsuna-kun." Enma agreed, along with the other people in the group.

"We'll also help you, kora!" Tsuna and Tsunahime nodded gratefully.

"Then, let's separate into a few groups and search them. That way, it'll be faster to find them." Tsunahime said receiving nods from the others.

"We'll gather here again after we've found everyone, let's go."… and off the groups leaving the Varia and the head prefect behind.

"Tch, stupid brats."

"Herbivores."

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna's group… 18.42<strong>

"Have you seen them, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked to the teen beside him. Yamamoto shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen any of them." Yamamoto answered. Actually, the place is not as crowded as thousands of people but the place was big enough to make one lost in the crowd, especially most of the people were tall.

"Tch, where are they at this time?" Gokudera asked impatiently.

"This place is extremely large! It's going to be extremely hard to find them." Ryohei stated worriedly. Although he's slow at understanding what's going on, but he could see from Tsuna's and Tsunahime's expression that it's not a good thing and not to mention he haven't found his beloved sister. _'Kyoko…'_

"Urgh, we've got to extremely hurry!"

"C-calm down, onii-san." Tsuna said to Ryohei who seemed to become more impatient by each seconds. "We'll find them, definitely."

"Oh! There they are Tsuna!" Yamamoto pointed to the direction of the desserts-corner. _'I should've known…'_ Tsuna thought and sighed.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru!" Tsuna called to the girls who turned around, holding a small plate with a slice of cake on it. The group quickly approached the girls.

"What is it Tsuna-kun? Is something wrong?" Kyoko asked worriedly to Tsuna. "You're sweating a lot."

"I-I'm fine Kyoko-chan. And more importantly, are you okay?" Tsuna asked back to Kyoko.

"We're fine." Kyoko answered making Tsuna and Ryohei sighed in relieve almost on the same time.

"Thank goodness…" Tsuna then remembered the point of this search. "A-anyway, Kyoko-chan, Haru can you come with us?"

"Hahi! Why's that Tsuna-san? Could it be that something dangerous going to happen?"

"If Juudaime say so then just follow it stupid-girl!"

"Hahi! What was that Gokudera-san!"

"Maa, maa both of you." Yamamoto tried to stop them but then noticed something… "Where's Lambo?"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>With Enma's group… 18.46<strong>

"Gyahahaha I can see everything from here!" Lambo yelled on Rauji's shoulder.

"Can you see any of your friends, Lambo?"

"Eeerrr… I see black people everywhere."

"That's the suits, not the people that are black." Koyo said impatiently. He really wondered since when the cow-brat sneaked into their group. "Geez just where are they? And we don't even know who we are searching for!"

"Just search for the ones who didn't wear a suit." Shitt. P answered.

"How do you know that they didn't wear suits?"

"…Intuition."

"Phew, but this place is huge!" Julie said while looking around. "It'll take a long while to search for them."

"Ah! There's I-pin!" Lambo pointed to the food section. "Oi, I-pin!" Lambo shouted, but obviously I-pin couldn't hear from her place.

"Let's get closer." Enma said and led the group approaching the section. Looks like after the battle his dame-personality was reduced and thanks to that his family acknowledged him more than before.

"I-pin! Fuuta!" Lambo called once again. This time, Fuuta heard Lambo's voice and turned around.

"Lambo? Why are you here? Shouldn't you suppose to be with Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked to Lambo who still sat at Rauji's shoulder.

"We're looking for you, that's why." Julie answered in Lambo's place. _'Shimon family?'_ Bianchi thought, recalling the bunch that stayeed in their *ahem* Tsuna's home before the ceremony.

"Why? Is there something happened?"

"We don't know, but Tsuna-kun said to find you." Enma explained. "He's also searching for the others."

"Anyway, let's go back to the meeting place again." Adelheid said and off they go.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsunahime... 18.51<strong>

_'Hmmm… they most likely around the food section, but we've been going around for a while but still can't find any of them…'_ Tsunahime thought. She should be happy that she's now with the arcobaleno that she's looking forward to meet, but finding the others came first in her mind.

"Tch, it's going to be hard finding them like this, kora!"

"Why?" Tsunahime asked receiving a sigh from Reborn.

"And I thought that you'll be smarter than Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said earning a pout from Tsunahime. It's kinda strange to be compared to yourself, although it's from another world.

"Just what're you talking about Reborn?"

"We can't possibly see anything in this state!" Skull exclaimed making Tsunahime finally realized the problem. _'Oh yeah, they're in their infant form…'_

"T-then what should we do?"

"Maa, maa, calm down. We'll think something out." Fong said, but Tsunahime become even more anxious. _'but we don't have any time…'_

"Just wait here, I'll see from above, kora!" Colonello said and Falco lifted him to the air. Colonello then looked around the room.

"How is it, Colonello?"

"Hmmm… I still can't see any of them around… I'll have to fly higher." Colonello said and Falco complied. _'it'll be better if Viper's here too… ah, Verde's and Aria-san not here too, but I guess that Aria-san also helped to search…?'_

"Do you see any of them Colonello?" Lal shouted.

"Ah! I see two of Mukuro's friends!" Colonello announced, recognizing the two men standing near one of the pillar; one scowling and looked like grumbling while one just stayed silent. _'Ken and Chikusa?'_

"Where are they, Colonello?"

"They're on that pillar." Colonello pointed to the pillar a few meter ahead from their place now.

"Let's go then." The group quickly approached the pillar Colonello pointed. Just after a few seconds they could see Ken and Chikusa. _'Ah, there they are!'_

"Ken, Chikusa!" Tsunahime called to both of them making both of them to turn around.

"Sawada! What are you doing here?" Ken asked quickly, worry written all over his face when he noticed that two certain people didn't in the group.

"We're searching for you guys! And don't worry, Chrome is alright, she's with Tsunayoshi's group while I'm sure that Mukuro is fine." Tsunahime said, knowing who Ken is worrying. Hearing this, Ken's face filled with relief but a slight blush could be seen on the next second.

"Anyway, let's return back. The others should've return too." Reborn said.

"Un. Come with us, Ken, Chikusa."

"Wait! You still haven't told us the reason!"

"Just come!" Tsunahime took one of Ken's arm and dragged him while Chikusa and the other arcobaleno following behind. _'this is bad… the bad feeling… is getting stronger!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the mansion… 18.55<strong>

"Just five minutes more…"

"Boss, _that_ thing is ready. And we've also finished the final checking of the systems."

"Good, have everyone in their place." The man bowed down and exited the room.

"Hn, then we will begin... now."

* * *

><p><strong>18.58<strong>

"Ah! Tsunayoshi!" Tsunahime called to Tsuna who already arrived at the meeting place along with the others. Tsuna turned around and caught sight of Tsunahime and her group.

"Tsunahime, over here!" Tsuna waved his hands. As she came closer to the group, she could see a few members added. _'Ninth, Aria-san, and the others are all there too… t-that means…'_ Tsunahime clenched her fists harder and suddenly her mood becoming confusing.

"Are you okay Tsunahime? You're sweating a lot…" Tsuna asked worriedly the moment Tsunahime arrived. Knowing what Tsunahime's worried about, Reborn's eyes darkened slightly, almost looked like he's worried.

"E-eh?"

"If you don't feel well, then don't force yourself. Your face earlier also reddish right? Maybe you got some cold." Yamamoto also asked with a worried tone.

"Do you want to take a rest upstairs?" Ninth asked.

"I-I'm fine really!"

"What? What? I also wanna see the girl-version of my son!" A new voice said behind Ninth. Tsunahime's eyes widen and become teary when she heard the voice that she missed so long. Her body trembles a bit, whether from nervous or happiness she didn't know. She didn't even notice the bad feeling coming in a stronger wave.

"Da-"

**BANG!**

"Kyaaaaaa!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Humm~~ I publish this quite fast I guess. LOL this chapter is short and doesn't need too much editing from the first time I wrote. But anyway~ please do leave your comments~ I really want to see your opinions! Hehe reviews make mood better for writing! XD

Oh, and thank you so so so so so much for those that favorite/alerted/reviewing my story! I hope you will keep reading my story~!


	8. Chapter 7: Gun Surprises

**A/N:** Hi-ho~! So sorry for the super-long-wait update, I can't even remember the last time I updated! This chapter is really hard on the finishing touch since it really, really take a looong time to find the right name for this and that, and if you ask "how long?" then I'll say, from the start of the story (prologue). Well, in truth, I didn't search for it really hard at the beginning since the revelation of the people is, well, just now, so… yeah. Well, anyway enjoy~~~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he wakes up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**CHAPTER 7: Gun Surprises**

* * *

><p><em>"Gun control is like trying to reduce drunk driving by making it tougher for sober people to own cars."<br>**- Unknown**_

* * *

><p><span>Previously…<span>

_"Da-"_

**_BANG!_**

_"Kyaaaaaa!"_

* * *

><p><strong>19.00<strong>

BANG!

Another shot was heard. In an instant, the room was in a terrible chaos; people running around protecting their bosses from any attacks and people shouting and yelling. Tsunahime instantly focused on the situation and her eyes cleared up. As much as she was happy to meet her dad, it was not the right time for a happy reunion.

"HIIII!" Tsuna shrieked as he closed his ears with both hands.

"Juudaime! Are you okay?" Gokudera instantly on guard beside Tsuna with his Vongola gear ready in his hand. Yamamoto and the other guardians also already on guard for anymore attack. Ryohei on the next second already standing in front of Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo. Ken and Chikusa already prepared their weapons and standing up near Chrome and Mukuro while Hibari already have his tonfa in his hands.

"Ninth, stand back." Ninth's guardians quickly stood in front of their boss with their weapons ready. Iemitsu and Reborn also prepared their guns and quickly went over to the Ninth's place. CEDEF also in their positions beside Iemitsu while the Varia stayed still though their eyes scanned the place, looking for the attacker.

"What a welcome they gave." Lal said, holding her rifle and already in position for shooting.

"The sniper shouldn't be too far from here."

"Tch, who could it be?" Gokudera asked crossly. He won't forgive anyone that would hurt his boss. Hearing the question Ninth's, Iemitsu's and Reborn's eyes darkened. _'Could it be…'_

BANG!

"GAAAH!" A scream attracted all of the occupants' attentions. A man screaming in agony while holding his leg that was shot. Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, and Chrome gasped in horror. It's the first time for them to see someone shot, and so close, not to mention the thought of possibility being shot themselves. Tsuna's eyes widen.

"It's fine, Kyoko. I will extremely protect you!" Ryohei said, assuring Kyoko. Kyoko nodded and smiled nervously.

"We have to get out of here!" Tsuna said, completely panic.

"**No**." Ninth's voice said sternly.

"Eh?"

"If it's true that _that_ family's the one behind this, then we may not get out of here yet."

"What do thou mean?"

BANG!

A bullet almost shot a nearby man, a Vongola ally's boss, Tsuna thought since there were five people acted like guards surrounding him.

"Tch, then what should we do, kora!"

"This is our only chance to bring them down!" Iemitsu said impatiently while looking for the sniper. _'Where is he…'_

"But after we've take down the damn sniper first!" Gokudera said.

"Voooiii, this is starting to get into my nerves." Squalo also commented crossly. Tsunahime on the other hand closed her eyes all the while. _'Remember what Reborn and Xanxus-nii said…'_

[click]

Suddenly Tsunahime opened her eyes when she heard the almost inaudible click and pulled out a black thing from her handbag. "There you are!" Tsunahime announced and shot to the direction.

"Aaaargh!" A man fell down collapsed behind one of the pillars on the second floor and groaned in pain. All eyes immediately turned to the shooter.

"Hiiii! G-gun! W-why did you have a gun Tsunahime!" Tsuna yelped while the others either gasped or have their eyes widen. Well, that's a surprise. They never, ever imagined that Tsuna can shoot someone with a gun, much less the girl-version of him! What happen to the world these days… _'I never expect that the girl-version of Tsuna will be so fearsome…'_ … is more or less on most of the group member.

Tsunahime smiled sweetly. "I'll explain later. Our first priority right now is to secure the people here; there should be still more of them." The others nodded unsurely but complied anyway.

"She's right. We have to do it fast or else who knows when they're coming." Dino said.

"Aah, it's like they both said." Ninth said. "Bring him to the hospital!" Ninth ordered and the guests immediately complied.

"Vooooiii are you telling us to run away? Don't joke around! I'll definitely bring them down!" Squalo yelled crossly.

"Ushishishi, agreed~"

"Oi, oi is it the right time for doing that?" Julie asked.

"We're going, whether you want it or not." Reborn said drawing everyone's attention.

"W-what do you mean Reborn?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Don't you realize it Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said sharply.

"Ah! Lambo's not here!" Tsunahime exclaimed.

"Tch. It looks like they also have planned ahead." Iemitsu said.

"Eh? I-I don't get it at all! Why are they taking Lambo? What do you mean by 'planning ahead'?" Tsuna asked desperately.

"The explanation can come afterwards; we have to evacuate the non-combatant and also the injured ones first." Ninth said. His guardians nodded and quickly walked over to the guests and helped them.

"Kyoko, you have to go with them too." Ryohei said to Kyoko solemnly. Kyoko seem startled and shook her head furiously.

"But onii-chan…" Kyoko tried to argue but stopped abruptly when Ryohei put his hands on her sister's shoulders.

"I'll be fine. But I can't put you in such dangerous situation, that's why… please go to the safe place with them now." Ryohei smiled, assuring Kyoko.

"But-" Kyoko stopped her sentence as she looked to her brother's determined eyes. Kyoko looked down for a while but then looked up to face Ryohei again.

"Un, be carefull onii-chan." Kyoko said and hugged Ryohei tightly.

"Aah, leave it to me!" Kyoko nodded and smiled.

"Let's go, Haru-chan, I-pin-chan, Fuuta-kun, Chrome-chan too." Haru, I-pin, and Fuuta nodded nervously.

"Don't push yourself, Tsuna-san."

"Master… Tsuna-san… be careful."

"Be careful Tsuna-nii."

"U-un, all of you please be careful too." Tsuna replied with relief. He doesn't want to put Kyoko and the other girls in any dangerous situation again.

"Let's go, Chrome-chan." Haru called to Chrome, who's still standing beside Mukuro. Chrome shook her head softly.

"I will go with Boss and Mukuro-sama." Chrome said with a determined face. The girls were about to persuade her but seeing Chrome's determined eyes they decided to respect her will and nodded.

"Be careful, Chrome-chan." Chrome responded by smiling and nodded. They're about to leave but then Reborn stop them.

"Wait a moment." Reborn said and faced Bianchi, "Bianchi, can you come with them and make sure nothing happens on the way?" Reborn asked to Bianchi. Bianchi looked taken back at first but nodded sadly after a few seconds.

"Okay, Reborn. Let's go." Bianchi said and take them out of the place. _'Be safe… Reborn…'_

"Coyote," Ninth called his storm guardian which immediately came to Ninth's side. "You and the other guardians should escort all of them until the safe point." Ninth told Coyote who seemed terribly shocked by the order given.

"B-but Ninth-!"

"I'll be fine, and it's our duty to protect everyone here." Ninth said, assuring him. Coyote still look unsure as he wanted – and felt obligated – to guard his boss but he nodded and bowed deeply.

"Please be careful." Coyote finally said and left the group and helped the guests to exit the place while Tsuna and the group are going to the next floor.

"… Boss… you should evacuate with the other guests too, this is going to be dangerous, and after all, this has nothing to do with us." Ganma said with a deeply worried tone to Aria.

"We've been through many dangerous times, this time is no difference. And they're all are our ally right?" Aria said indicating the small group. _'And I also have a strange feeling that I have to go with them…'_

Ganma looks uneasy for a while before soften and a smile emerged on his face. "Geez, there are nothing that can stop you."

"Thank you, Ganma." Aria smiled and they both walked and join the group.

"Be careful, we don't know if there are any more enemies around."

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the mansion…<strong>

"Hm, first step… a complete success."

* * *

><p><strong>2nd floor…<strong>

"It's just one more floor above right?" Yamamoto asked to the others.

"Yeah. This mansion is more in length of wide than in the number of floors." Reborn answered.

"Aah… I'm getting so nervous!" Tsuna said, trembling a little. He's been much more nervous than when they sneaked into the Millefiore's HQ although the place was smaller than the Millefiore HQ. Maybe because the enemy's unknown? Currently, they're hiding behind a wall to prevent the enemies to spot them, however hiding is definitely not the Varia's style.

"Gah! Why are we hiding here? We should've just attack them head-on!" Squalo said impatiently.

"Ushishishi~ agreed." Bel said and suddenly many knifes appeared on his hand. Where did he and Gokudera hid their endless supplies of bombs and knifes will remain mystery.

"Tch, moving with this big group is going to be hard, kora!" Colonello whispered though in his usual tone. _'Oh yeah, I've been wondering why are the Varia and the Arcobaleno are willing to join this plan?'_ Tsuna wondered as he saw the full member of Varia and the Arcobaleno. The Arcobaleno on the other hand stared at Tsunahime intently; there's a strange feeling that they couldn't tell if it's bad or good, but anyway that strange feeling only increase whenever they're near Tsunahime – which was a new sensation to them.

"By the way… why are we here again, byon?" Ken grumbled crossly.

"Ken." Chikusa reminded, silencing the other teen. Really, they're a good combo.

"Stay quiet, it's better if we don't encounter any enemies, whoever they are." Tsunahime said softly. Seeing a girl-version of Tsuna being like this was a surprise for almost the entire member of the group, not excluding Xanxus and Hibari. It's pretty amusing to saw how she can act so differently than the Tsuna in this world.

"Yeah, but I thought that only the Vongola top allies that'll come here?" Tsuna asked in a low sound almost whispering. "Then why would they attack us?"

"Most likely-, no, it's definitely that the enemy is not one of the guests." Reborn answered with his gun on his hand.

"Aah, most likely the enemy is the infamous Estraneo's secret branch." Iemitsu added. Tsunahime's eyes widen and on the same time a dangerous glint flashed on her eyes. _'Estraneo family's secret branch? Could it be…_them_?'_. Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro's expression also changed slightly after hearing their history family's name.

"E-estraneo? Isn't that… the family Mukuro and the others belong?" Tsuna asked, recalling Ken's story after his battle with Mukuro. "Aren't they supposed to be… dead?"

"We find out that there's a secret branch in the family, actually it's their main power; it only contains of strong people in the family. But due to something, the secret branch separated itself from the main family but thanks to that, they're not dead."

"But why did they do this?" Tsuna asked in a slightly louder voice.

An uncomfortable silence.

Iemitsu, Ninth, and Reborn looked at each other before Ninth nodded.

"… Well, actually, the Vongola have been hunting this family for a long time but they're so sneaky that it takes a long time to capture them." Iemitsu explained. "But at one point we're thinking that they must have given up whatever they're trying to do since on the last few years there's almost no news about them – not until lately."

"Aah, not to mention Tsunahime's coming; we've suspected that they targeted her." Reborn said.

"Why?"

"Their movements and activities have been more suspicious ever since Tsunahime's appearance." Reborn answered. "Most likely they have noticed a new strong sky flame in this world."

"And that's why we're planning to attack them by attracting them to this party." Iemitsu said. "But originally we're planning to attack them without Tsunahime coming along in the group as she's their target, but since she insisted…"

"I can't possibly stay quiet when one of my friends is taken away." Tsunahime reasoned. Iemitsu didn't reply but smiled warmly at his girl-version child, that's the right thing to do after all.

"So they must've thought about the scenario where Tsunahime won't come and they will be attacked instead, so they make sure that Tsunahime also come…" Adelheid said flatly.

"…and they take Lambo as the bait."

"That just mean we're falling into their trap." Koyo said crossly.

"Maa maa, we'll just have to protect Tsuna-chan and make sure she's not captured by them right?" Yamamoto said in a cheerful whisper.

"Yamamoto…"

"Sshh. Someone's coming." Dino said making the group suddenly become quiet and tense. _'Aaaah… the pressure's making me dizzy…'_ Tsuna thought. Suddenly a man came in view with a gun in his hand and seemed to be looking for someone as he looked to his right and left cautiously. Tsunahime's eyes narrowed and she prepared her gun.

"E-ehhh? Y-you're going to shoot him?" Tsuna asked in a panic whisper.

"If we let him pass now, there's a good chance that we'll be found since there are many of us and he'll definitely see us if he walk this way," Tsunahime explained while changing the bullets in the gun. _'T-that's true…'_ Tsuna thought and sweat drop when he saw the large group behind him, not to mention their location. They'll definitely be caught if that man kept looking left and right. This mansion was just like Vongola HQ's design – the place was just like a maze – with many corridors and halls. Right now, they hide behind a wall at the four-ways crossroad and if that man looked for his left… ta-da, meet the Vongola party!

"Tch, that's why I said that we've just have to attack them head-on!"

"But if he sees us, even in a second, there's a chance that he'll call out his friends."

"And our plan will fail!"

"Then just beat him when he walk passed here, kora!"

"I'll bite him to death." Hibari said while holding his tonfas.

"But he has a gun in his hand!"

"How about using my trident mosquito?" Shamal suggested.

"But if he knew about the guests, then he should've aware to the trident mosquitoes. Even if he doesn't aware of it, there's a chance that he'll see where the mosquito come from, and thus revealing our location." Reborn said cautiously, knowing the enemies were also professional. "But if we shoot him, he won't have any time to dodge it since he doesn't know where the shot come from."

"But isn't it just the same with us shooting him? The sound could've gather them without him need to scream!" Julie whispered with panic too.

"I know; that's why I'll make sure it won't make a sound at all." Tsunahime ended the argument and prepared to shoot.

"E-eeeehhhh? W-w-wait a sec! What do you mean?" Tsuna become even more panic instead of relieved hearing his counterpart's answer. Although they should be the same people though different worlds, he just can't get what Tsunahime's saying sometimes; now more than ever.

"Exactly like I said." She said without changing her position and pulled the trigger. Tsuna closed his eyes and ears instantly, preparing for the sound but heard nothing, even after waiting for a few seconds. He opened his eyes and gasped.

"Hiiii! He died!"

"Don't worry, he's not."

"E-eh?"

"It's all thanks to this bullet." She said and showed the bullet she just used; the bullet is black colored with a picture of a skull on the middle of the bullet. "This bullet will make one unconscious but won't kill him, except if you shoot at the vital organs. But… well… if you want him to be conscious again, you have to take the bullet out of his body again, or else he'll stay like this until the bullet taken out."

"W-what do you mean by 'take the bullet out of his body'?" Tsuna asked with trembling voice. Tsunahime chuckled nervously.

"That means you have to operate him first. After that, he'll return back to normal." Tsunahime explained. "But if by chance they thought that he's dead and didn't take the bullet out… well… yeah, he's _like_ dead, means in like-dead situation."

"Wha-! Then that means using that can be immortal?"

"Well… I can't say that's completely right though… I mean, even corpses can get rotten right?" Tsunahime said unsurely. _'F-fearsome bullet…'_ Tsuna thought and sweat drop. _'And why's the guns produced by the Vongola is just becoming more and more dangerous in many ways?'_

"B-but how you make the gun soundless?"

"Well, it's quite simple actually. I use a gun silencer (A/N: see below for explanation)." Tsunahime explained. "Although there'll be still sound of the bullet move in the air, since it's inevitable, you know, science?"

"W-woah… you really know a lot about guns." Hearing this, Tsunahime chuckled.

"Well, that's only natural, I've been taught by two great teachers after all." Tsunahime grinned. This perked most of group's interest. Well, of course it was, who do you think will teach a 'Tsuna' using a gun?

"Who?"

"Eh? Can't you figure it out?"

"Not a clue."

"Well… who else that uses guns expertly?" Tsunahime said happily. _'Experts… at using… guns?'_ Tsuna thought and suddenly two scary figures popped in his head.

"C-c-could it be… b-but… that's impossible… right?"

"I get the feeling that your thoughts are right." Tsunahime said and sweat-dropped at seeing the horror pictured in Tsuna's (and a few others in the group) face while the others have some kind of disbelieve in their faces – except for the teachers Tsunahime indicating. "It's…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hoho, how's the scenes here? :3 I hope that it's not terrible (in many ways)… hehe anyway, thanks for reading XDDDD and a suuuuper big thanks for reviewers/alerts/favorites ! But I really hope that you spare some words in the review, I'm really looking forward to your comment about this and that, and I also welcome critics too, so I can improve it next time ^v^ And oh btw, so sorry that it's not really… mysterious, I mean the teachers Tsunahime indicating since it's already mentioned in the story too, and the clues are already too obvious isn't it? *sigh*

**P.s.** I'm putting a poll ^^ I hope that you can check it out later, I'm really looking forward to see the result (hopefully not zero)~ :3

**P.s.s.** GOOD NEWS: I've already finished completely the next chapter (including editing and such) and it's already ready to launch.

BAD NEWS: but well… I'll published it as soon as I got internet on my hands LOL

**P.s.s.s.** (I wonder how much 's' will be on later chapters...) Feel free to criticize me about the character's dialogue's sum. I mean, there are a few chara that speak soooooo little and there's a few that speak almost all the time.

**Fun Facts:** **_HOW A GUN SILENCER WORKS_**

To fire a bullet from a gun, gunpowder is ignited behind the bullet. The gunpowder creates a high-pressure pulse of hot gas. The pressure of the gas forces the bullet down the barrel of the gun. When the bullet exits the end of the barrel, it is like uncorking a bottle. The pressure behind the bullet is immense, however - on the order of 3,000 pounds per square inch (psi) - so the POP that the gun makes as it is uncorked is extremely loud.

A silencer screws on to the end of the barrel and has a huge volume compared to the barrel (20 or 30 times greater). With the silencer in place, the pressurized gas behind the bullet has a big space to expand into. So the pressure of the hot gas falls significantly. When the bullet finally exits through the hole in the silencer, the pressure being uncorked is much, much lower - perhaps 60 psi. Therefore, the sound of the gun firing is much softer.

Several alert readers have written to point out that a bullet that travels at supersonic speed cannot be silenced because the bullet creates its own little sonic boom as it travels. Many high-powered loads travel at supersonic speeds. The silencer can remove the "uncorking" sound, but not the sound of the bullet's flight.

http: / science. howstuffworks. com/ question112. htm (remove spaces)


	9. Chapter 8: Killian

**A/N:** Hmm… I suggest that you read the manga target 81 (or watch, doesn't matter which) about the Estraneo Family incident so that you can understand the conversation more ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he wakes up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**CHAPTER 8: Killian**

* * *

><p><em>Choose your friends carefully. Your enemies will choose you<em>

* * *

><p><span>Previously…<span>

_"C-c-could it be… b-but… that's impossible… right?"_

_"I get the feeling that your thoughts are right." Tsunahime said and sweat-dropped at seeing the horror pictured in Tsuna's (and a few others in the group) face while the others have some kind of disbelieve or curiosity in their faces – except for the teachers Tsunahime indicating. "it's…"_

* * *

><p>"It's…?"<p>

"Oi, shouldn't we hide that guy somewhere first before discussing this?" Shamal suddenly cut in when another man come in view.

"Tch, we've got no choice but to shoot him too." Tsunahime said and loaded the gun. She once again shot the man's leg.

"Woah, awesome…" Tsuna said in awe.

"It will be kinda risky if we stay here, we've got to move fast from now on."

"Why?"

"One man missing is one thing but if two men suddenly missing, that will make the enemy suspicious and it'll be harder to move without being notice." Tsunahime explained. "Anyway, we better hide them first in that room before another man comes again." Tsunahime pointed to a door nearby.

"U-un." They quickly approached the two men and carried them to the small room nearby and put them softly. Tsunahime took a small towel nearby and checked it if it's clean. After she make sure that it's clean, she approached one of the man and tied the towel to cover the wound.

"Okay, this'll do." Tsunahime said after finishing tying the wounds in the feet of both men for two minutes only. Tsunahime sighed with relief and looked around. _'We're lucky that this is a janitor's room…'_

"N-nee, we're going to get him to the hospital after all this, right?" Tsuna asked nervously. Tsunahime stared at her boy-version of her for a while but then nodded and smiled.

"Of course, if we don't then there's no meaning in using this bullet isn't it?" Tsunahime reassured Tsuna. Tsuna sighed in relief. _'Thank goodness…'_

"But you're really good at these stuffs!" Shamal complimented after seeing the result of her work.

"Thank you, but it's only natural that I can do this kind of things because when I'm still small, I have to do these kinds of things or else I won't survive." Tsunahime explained. "And no, it's not because of Reborn's training." Tsunahime added when she saw Tsuna's expression, as if already knowing what's going on in Tsuna's head.

"Whew, what kind of life you've been through exactly Tsuna-chan?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well… ummm… I'll explain later, we've better move now." Tsunahime answered nervously.

"Okay then." Yamamoto grinned. The group quickly and cautiously moved to the top floor by a stair near the end of the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd floor…<strong>

"Now we're already in the top floor. Where's the room?"

"That one." Iemitsu pointed to a big door guarded by two men with guns on their hands.

"Oh great, more guards." Julie grumbled.

"Should we extremely shoot them again?" Ryohei asked to Tsunahime.

"No, that's most likely not possible." Fong answered. Tsunahime nodded also.

"We've got to move on very careful, if there are guards in front of this door, then the boss should be inside. It'll be bad if they hear any sound at all." Tsunahime explained. "And I mean, any sound at all. Even if it's the sound of a body falling."

"Then what should we do now?" Aria asked.

"I think that now is the right time to attack them head-on." Tsunahime said. "That way we can attack them without any sound."

"Vooooiii, now we're talking!"

"But still, we can't move recklessly." Adelheid reminded. "We should make a plan how to do this."

"I agree, if they notice us, it'll be the end." Lal said. "First we have to pick someone that can move real fast so he an attack them before the enemy attack." Lal said earning nods from the others.

"But who?" Before they said anymore word, Squalo and Bel already on the move making everyone's face turns into dismay. "Oi you two-!" Lal whispered loudly to stop them but a hand stopped her.

"It's fine. Let's leave it to them. They're pro after all." Tsunahime smiled and watched the two. _'I'm counting on you, Squalo-nii… Bel-nii…'_

"Boss, is it okay to let them both?" Levi asked to Xanxus who's staring at Tsunahime intently. The feeling he had since the first time he saw her didn't gone, but instead becoming stronger. Why? "…boss?"

"Hmph, let them be." Xanxus finally said. Just a few seconds passed, both Squalo and Bel have returned to the group, completely unharmed.

"All's clear." Squalo said and grinned.

"Ushishishi~ they're not something special." Bel said. The group got out of the hiding spot and saw both men beaten up and now unconscious, leaning on the wall nearby the door. Tsuna sweat dropped at the sight. _'A-as expected…'_ The group approached the door and prepared their weapons. Tsuna changed into his Dying-will mode along with Natsu and the other animal weapons coming out from the Vongola Boxes. Tsunahime touched the door softly and inhaled deeply but silently.

"Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Let's do it!" Tsunahime pushed open the door and entered the room with gun ready in her hands. There's nobody in sight which make most of them either sigh with relief or becoming even more cautious… until the sound of clapping heard from the other side of the room.

"Well, well, welcome Vongola bunch." A tall man that seems to be in his twenties smirked. He wore an expensive-looking suit, a white shirt, and a pin on his suit along with long pants. His hair was spiky and he has a pair of black eyes. There's another group of people behind him; a tall man with pointy eyes; a small girl with blonde twin tails; the tallest man in the group with a big build; a teenage girl with short light-purple hair and glasses; a teenage boy with spiky hairs; another teenage boy, but with gloomy-looking face; and lastly the smallest one was a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. Tsunahime narrowed her eyes at the leader and pure hatred can be seen from her eyes. Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa on the other hand recognized the man too, though vaguely.

"As I've thought… you're the one behind all of this, Killian." Ninth said solemnly making the man laughed.

"Well, who else would?" The man walked to the center of the room calmly despite all the guns that were pointed at him. "We're the best sworn enemy after all." The man chuckled at his own words.

"Where's Lambo?" Tsuna asked seriously, his eyes also narrowed. The man smirked dangerously before snapped his fingers. The man with pointy eyes nodded and brought a tied-and-panic Lambo.

"Do you mean this little cow?" The leader said with amusement.

"Give him back!"

"Hmmm… that won't really do." The man, Killian, said with a dangerous tone. "But if you insist no matter what to get this boy back, I suppose we can do a trade; a trade of this boy with that girl." He said and pointed to Tsunahime.

"As if we'll let that happen," Gokudera replied and most of Tsuna's and Enma's guardians moved forward and stood in front of Tsunahime.

"Aah~! That boy is so cooool~." The girl with the blonde hair said and pointed to Gokudera making Gokudera blushed.

"Wha-"

"Hey, cute Gokudera-kun belongs with me!" Shitt. P said and stepped in front of Gokudera whose face already gone dark red. _'This just ruins the mood!'_ Shitt. P and the girl suddenly having an intense glaring competition before Killian cut in.

"Hey, hey don't be so rude Nyree, they're our important guests." He said earning a childish pout from the girl and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. _'That girl really reminds of Byakuran's rain guardian/Bluebell…'_ Tsuna and Tsunahime thought at the same time. "Well then, let's start with a short introduction, shall we?"

"This is Bronte; my storm guardian," He started and pointed to the man with pointy eyes.

"Beside him is Thea and Jason; both of them are my sun guardian," He pointed to the little twins beside Bronte.

"Next is Hubert, my lightning guardian," He said and pointed to the teenage boy with spiky blonde hair.

"Then Sereno, my rain guardian," The tallest man in the group nodded slightly.

"Vespera, my cloud guardian," He pointed to the girl with short light purple hair and glasses.

"Then, my beloved little brother and mist guardian, Mordred," He said and tapped the gloomy-looking boy's shoulder.

"And lastly…"

"I'm Nyree! I'm Killian's thunder guardian, nice to meet y'all!" The blonde girl exclaimed and grinned. _'Thunder?'_

"Well, there you have it. Any question?" Killian smiled, which reminded most of them of one smile-all-the-time ex-enemy; Byakuran.

"…"

"Well, how about you? Mukuro-kun?" He deepened the last word earning everyone to look at Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, I thought that the Vongola were joking about your presence but I guess not; I almost forget about your existence even." Mukuro said earning chuckles from the opposite group.

"Well good thing you remember us now," Killian answered. "In fact, I still remember those days clearly. I even still remember your schedules for _that_." _'That?'_ Tsuna wondered. Somehow from the tone Killian use, he knew that it's not good, especially when Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and even Tsunahime attitude changed slightly from calm becoming dangerous and tensed.

"Kufufufu, so I see. I did remember seeing your face," Mukuro replied with a smile, though that smile looked threatening. "Though I think there are new members in your group?"

"Yup. You're absolutely right." Killian clapped his hands. "Thea and Jason were new, and the youngest one out of all."

"Hihi… unexpectedly he has a good memory." Nyree added teasingly.

"What was that?" Ken growled and prepared to change into lion channel.

"Exactly like I said," Nyree paused and grinned. "Ken-kun." This make everyone, Ken especially, startled.

"How did you know my name?" Ken asked cautiously.

"Teehee, don't you even remember me? We've met quite a lot too." She said. "I remember three of you clearly; Mukuro-kun, Ken-kun, and Chikusa-kun."

"Liar! I never remember meeting you before." Ken exclaimed while Chikusa reaching his yo-yo in his pocket and Mukuro's worsen mood now can be clearly seen. "If you're telling the truth, you should have been dead at that day!"

Ken's words make Hubert and Nyree laughed loudly. "What's so funny?"

"Well, yeah, we should've been dead… if we stayed at that time." Hubert said after he calmed down.

"E-eh?" Tsuna speak out. He and most of the group didn't understand even the slightest of their conversation. Sure he has known about the Estraneo from Ken's story, but this even go further to the details. Reborn, Ninth, Iemitsu, Dino, and the Varia also knew what they talked about, though this information were new to them since they don't have exceedingly many data about the Estraneo nor its branches. _'As I thought…'_ Tsunahime thought and her eyes darkened, _'now everything's clear... But the one thing I don't understand is him… Mordred.'_

"You do remember right? At that time, the one that killed the whole Estraneo Family was not one of the mafia families that have been ordered to exterminate the Estraneo Family, but it's their own member. Isn't that right, Mukuro-kun?" Nyree asked to Mukuro in particular earning him to scowl. _'Mukuro-sama…'_ Chrome becoming even more worried, especially because Mukuro never talked anything about his past.

"Aah~ so these three were the people that you said the survivors- no, the one that destroyed the Estraneo Family?" Thea asked to Hubert.

"It's too bad that we don't get to see the carnage though." Hubert nodded.

"What do you mean, byon?" Ken growled crossly. They seemed to know about the details but yet, didn't see _that_ event?

"Let me explain about that. The Estraneo have an ally, or to be exact a secret branch in the family." Nyree started. "But at one point, that organization breaks up from the Estraneo, and that resulting in the family becoming defenseless especially because the 'aces' of the family joined the secret branch; and we're one of them by the way."

"Yeah, we separated just before the hunting of the Estraneo began." Hubert added.

"Kufufufu, that makes sense. Though I never expected of meeting another Estraneo in this life." Mukuro said.

"Can you even say that Mukuro-kun? I did remember inviting you to the branch but you rejected the offer. Such a shame." Killian said.

"Is that true, Mukuro-sama?" Ken asked with a surprised look but earned no answer from Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chikusa finally joined the conversation. _'Mukuro…'_ Tsunahime stared at Mukuro intently too.

"VOOOOIIII we should've just killed them already! With that everything will be settled!" Squalo yelled impatiently.

"Hm, I agree. There's no point in telling it to these guys; they're going to die anyway." Hubert said and jumped toward the group and sparks of lightning coming out of his hands.

"Ah! That's not fair Hubert!" Nyree shouted at him.

"Tch eat this!" Koyo activated his flames which promptly surrounding Hubert. Just when they thought that he's defeated, suddenly Koyo's flames faded into many directions, revealing Hubert surrounded by his lightning flames.

"Ah the Flame of Forest didn't work!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Im…possible…"

"Hmph that weak flames supposedly work at me? Don't make me laugh," Hubert remarked.

"You…" Koyo growled crossly.

"If his flame was lightning, then we'll counter it with lightning too!" Levi exclaimed and prepared his weapon. "Super Levi Volta!"

"Too slow!" Nyree exclaimed and suddenly already appearing beside one of Levi's parabola and lighted her flames; a wave of blend of red-color family and suddenly all of the parables explode and completely destroyed.

"What!" Levi exclaimed while the others, except Tsunahime, also have that shocked expression on their face. They have never seen flames like that.

"What was that just now, kora!"

"That's waves of sound… it works almost the same like M.M.'s clarinet." Tsunahime said.

"Sound… ah! You mean that sound that makes things exploded?" Tsuna asked, recalling the time when they fought M.M.. Tsunahime nodded.

"Although in one way it works like that, there are many types of sounds and each of them was used differently." Tsunahime added. Hubert whistled while Nyree giggled.

"I think we can assume that she already know about your abilities, Nyree." Hubert said.

"Hmm… it seems so. She must've fought me in her world." Nyree said calmly. "Looks like we really can get a lot of important information about the Vongola out of her."

"So that's your goal." Reborn said.

"As if we'll let you do that! Uri, cambio forma!" Gokudera shouted as soon as he opened Uri's box. Uri then changed into Gokudera's VG. "Eat this!" Gokudera exclaimed as he blasted his attack.

"Uwaaah, cool~. I like you even more now." Nyree remarked seeing Gokudera's VG. She jumped, dodging Gokudera's attack and skipped to Hubert.

"What!"

"I guess it's time to go to our combo-mode huh?" Nyree giggled.

"Heh, I think fighting with these guys doesn't need that much," Hubert replied before a grin make way to his face. "But well, that won't be so bad too."

"Let's go then!" She exclaimed before they both jumped and fly toward the Vongola's team with Hubert's lightning flame cover them both.

"Hmmm~~ looks like we don't need to do anything after all." Killian smiled as he observed his guardians' tag team.

"It's too bad; I'm looking forward to fight with them actually." Thea sighed disappointedly. "Why do Nyree and Hubert have to always make the first move?"

"Yeah me too, but it can't be helped. After they both attack, barely anyone survived." Jason added.

"They should've learned to control their emotions, or else there'll be a time when it'll become their defeat." Sereno said.

"I agree, but oh well, I wanted to defeat the Vongola as soon as possible," Bronte said with an evil glint in his eyes. "The lecture can come after this." Vespera sighed softly but didn't say anything while Mordred stayed absolutely still.

"They fly!" Julie shrieked. The entire team doesn't have the chance to be surprised though, since they're coming with great speed. The Vongola quickly prepared their weapons.

"Here they come!"

"Ah!" Tsunahime turned to Koyo. "Koyo, use your barrier!"

"What are you talking about? Don't you see earlier that he break through the barrier?" Koyo shouted back at Tsunahime.

"Just use it! There's no time!" Tsunahime replied back. Koyo complied and lighted his flames once again, making a big barrier around the Vongola team.

"That again? I thought that you're going to prepare a better defense, Tsunahime!" Hubert shouted as they fled closer to the Vongola and finally meeting the barrier.

"Oi, I think this is not a good idea!" Shamal exclaimed. Suddenly a soft, pure sky flames covered them, creating a second barrier. Hubert was about to destroy the forest flames, but suddenly they both retreated when they realized that there's a layer of sky flames. Killian whistled, _'hmm… not bad.'_ _'Tch, I make them too thick…!'_ Tsunahime thought angrily, her ring still shining and her bracelet turned slightly red, if noticeable. _'Two Vongola rings huh? It's going to be a big catch.'_ Killian thought and smirked evilly after seeing Tsuna's and Tsunahime's Vongola rings.

"Woah, that's a close call!" Hubert said as they both flied higher, though now without his flames surrounding them both. "If we were to really go through that barriers, no doubt we'll turn into stones."

"Geez, can you be more careful baka-Hubert?" Nyree yelled crossly. "You should've realized the sky flames!"

"Well don't blame me! I'm not a flame-wave sensitive like you!" Hubert shouted back, equally annoyed.

"What was that?" Nyree shouted and they continued their bicker while the Vongola stared at them and sweat-dropped.

"W-what just happened?" Basil asked to no one in particular.

"Tsunahime saved us by creating that thin layer of sky flames." Reborn answered, making everyone to turned at Tsunahime who blushed.

"But, how's that affects their attack?" Julie asked.

"It's simple; they must've knew that if those sky flame was to touch them, they'll become petrified by the sky's character and they left with no other choice than to retreat," Reborn explained.

"As expected of Hime! You really saved us!" Gokudera said with sparkling eyes.

"It's a good thing you came isn't it?" Yamamoto grinned making Tsunahime blushed as she received such compliments. In her world, she usually became a hindrance and rarely becoming the 'hero' of the battle. Tsuna nodded and smiled, seeing his counterpart's happy face.

"Nice plan indeed. Well with that, we have to add the power of our team too." Killian said, signaling the other members to move. They all nodded and jumped to where Nyree and Hubert were.

"Yay! We're gonna join the fun after all, right Jason?" Thea asked happily to her twins as soon as she landed. Jason nodded.

"Looks like we need to lend a hand. Geez, this happen because you brats always skipped training and quarrel instead." Bronte said to Nyree and Hubert making them both stopped from their argument.

"WE'RE NOT!"

"Calm down you all, at any rate we'll just have to defeat these guys to take the victory." Sereno said making Nyree and Hubert stopped but continued mumbling stuffs.

"We'll finish this quick." Vespera said flatly and took out a small stick, turning into a staff, almost as tall as her. Mordred nodded slightly without saying anything. _'Mordred… what happened to you…?'_ Tsunahime wondered worriedly as she saw the blank eyes of his.

"Looks like they were going to start fighting seriously from now." Lal said, holding her riffle.

"Every enemy that we faced was just insanely strong to the extreme," Ryohei said, already with his VG equipped. "But I won't lose to the extreme too!"

"Ushishishi, finally; I've been wondering when we'll start." Bel said as he pulled out his knifes.

"Be careful; we still don't know what they're planning to do." Dino said as he stretched his whip.

"We should've won by numbers… but I doubt it'll be that easy." Iemitsu said, holding his gun.

"Let's cut the small talk and get straight to business." Bronte said with an impatient sigh. Nyree and Hubert went to combo-mode once again, two different kinds of blades appeared on each of Sereno's hands, Thea and Jason suddenly have an evil glint in their eyes, Vespera ready with her staff, while Mordred stayed still but flames, thin ones though strong, coming out from his body. "Let's go!" Bronte exclaimed before all of his team jumped toward the Vongola.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hoho, now the real problem really starts! Hehe thank you so so so so so muuuuuuuch for those that have reviewed (especially XD thanks! I'm so really grateful!)/favorited (make me squealed of joy)/alerted (hey, thanks a real lot! :D) So you know, your support really help me, in almost every way in writing this ;D thank you! Ah, btw, the next one (perhaps also the next two) going to be the climax… I hope I can make it as good as your expectations *inhale & exhale*

**P.s.** There's a poll in my profile… do please vote :)

**P.s.s.** For ones that know Eyeshield 21 and would love to read a **FemSena** story, I have a few questions: which one do you prefer FemSenaxJumonji or FemSenaxKakei?

Anyway, this is the preview of the new chara appearing in this chap. I'll post it also on the next chap's beginning to remind you :D  
><strong>Flame<strong>: Name = meaning of name [_description in the story_]

**Sky**: Killian = love war [_A tall man that seemed to be in his twenties smirked. He wore an expensive-looking suit, a white shirt, and a pin on his suit along with long pants. His hair was spiky and he has a pair of black eyes_.]  
><strong>Storm<strong>: Bronte = storm [_a tall man with pointy eyes_]  
><strong>Thunder<strong>: Nyree = blonde [_a small girl with blonde twin tails_]  
><strong>Lightning<strong>: Hubert = fiery spirit, shining heart (?) [_a teenage boy with spiky hairs_]  
><strong>Rain<strong>: Sereno = calm, quiet [_the tallest man in the group with a big build_]  
><strong>Cloud<strong>: Vespera = evening's star [_a teenage girl with short light-purple hair and glasses_]  
><strong>Sun<strong>: Thea & Jason = (healthy, healing ability) & (healer) [_lastly the smallest one was a pair of twins, a boy and a girl_]  
><strong>Mist<strong>: Mordred = full of suffer [_another teenage boy, but with gloomy-looking face_]


	10. Chapter 9: Crisis

**A/N:** Think this as if the Arcobaleno Arc (that's ongoing right now) didn't happen (no offend!). And **MERRY CHRISTMAS** EVERYONE!

**To ****_xxOtakuForever27xx_**: Thank you for your review and your reminder and (indirectly) give me that support! Actually, I haven't touched my notebook for almost a week and so, I didn't check my email or anything. But today, at evening when I'm in my grandma's house, I open the internet from my phone just to kill time and check KHR manga but suddenly I see your review notification and that really… make me awake (?). And now I've just gotten home from church (Christmas) at 24 December 2011, 22:30, and I immediately open my notebook and internet. To tell you the truth, I've finished this chapter from a few weeks ago, but every time I want to publish it, I feel not confident of my writing… But thanks to you (and all the other authors that supported me), I finally have the courage to publish it :3 So, thank you! But just one note, this is bad news but I'm gonna have to tell you, the next chapter will still have to wait until next month (January), I'll try my best to finish it before half of January (because I already went to school again XD) but I'm sorry but I still not dare to promise that I'll really finish by then but I'll promise I'll do my best XD Oh yeah, if you by any chance wanted to vote (if I'm not mistaken only log-in people can vote right?) you can vote from your review teehee

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he wakes up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**_Reminder: (flame: name [description])_**  
><strong>Sky<strong>: Killian [_A tall man that seemed to be in his twenties smirked. He wore an expensive-looking suit, a white shirt, and a pin on his suit along with long pants. His hair was spiky and he has a pair of black eyes_.]  
><strong>Storm<strong>: Bronte [_a tall man with pointy eyes_]  
><strong>Thunder<strong>: Nyree [_a small girl with blonde twin tails_]  
><strong>Lightning<strong>: Hubert [_a teenage boy with spiky hairs_]  
><strong>Rain<strong>: Sereno [_the tallest man in the group with a big build_]  
><strong>Cloud<strong>: Vespera [_a teenage girl with short light-purple hair and glasses_]  
><strong>Sun<strong>: Thea & Jason [_lastly the smallest one was a pair of twins, a boy and a girl_]  
><strong>Mist<strong>: Mordred [_another teenage boy, but with gloomy-looking face_]

**CHAPTER 9: Crisis**

* * *

><p><em>"A lost battle is a battle one thinks one has lost."<br>**- **_**_Jean-Paul Sartre_**

* * *

><p><span>Previously…<span>

_"Let's cut the small talk and get straight to business." Bronte said with an impatient sigh. Nyree and Hubert went to combo-mode once again, two different kinds of blades appeared on each of Sereno's hands, Thea and Jason suddenly have an evil look in their eyes, Vespera ready with her staff, while Mordred stayed still but flames, thin ones though strong, coming out from his body. "Let's go!" Bronte exclaimed before all of his team jumped toward the Vongola._

* * *

><p>"Tch, here they come!" Colonello aimed his riffle to the incoming group. <em>'This is bad; they're moving at a very high speed!'<em>

"Eat this; thunder and lightning!" Nyree shouted as she stretched out one of her hands and suddenly the Vongola and even Tsuna have a terrible headaches altogether. "How about that?"

The other members also stopped, knowing better than to come close and getting the attack too. Thea sighed heavily and looked up, "Geez Nyree, why can't you just wait a little? I also wanted to fight them!"

"The early bird gets the worm." Nyree said and pull out her tongue earning a vein popped in Thea's temple.

"Hey Nyree! I totally can't accept what you just said!" Hubert suddenly cut in crossly. Nyree turned and faced him with a bored face.

"Which is?"

"Thunder always comes after lightning yet you said 'lightning' after 'thunder'!" Hubert clenched his fist.

"Heh, you shouldn't mind about the little things too much," Nyree replied. "And after all, power's all matter; and I'm stronger than you." Nyree mocked Hubert. A vein popped in his temple. Just before he shouted another insult to Nyree, a shot went through the gap between them and they jumped back.

"Don't underestimate me, trash." Xanxus said with one of his hand, holding the gun, stretched toward their direction. On the same moment, the headaches also gone but the numb pain still there.

"As expected of our boss." Lussuria said weakly. "He saved us."

"Aah, that's a fact." Ryohei said. "It's extremely reassuring to have him in the team."

"Thank you, Xanxus." Tsuna said earning Xanxus to scowl.

"Don't misunderstand trash; they're annoying and I'm going to annihilate them." Xanxus said with a glare.

"But still, what's that just now?"

"That must be because of the dramatic change in the sound vibration." Tsunahime answered and looked at Nyree. "She must've controlled it."

"This is going to be problematic. We have to find a way to defeat her first or else we can't attack on our maximum power." Fong said.

"Yare, yare. This happen because you both just can't think anything calmly." Bronte sighed and shook his head.

"Humph, they're just lucky!" Nyree replied.

"At any rate, stop launching separate attacks from now on and finish them off." Sereno said flatly.

"Geez, fine, whatever you said!" Nyree shouted petulantly. "I could've handled them all by myself though."

"Looks like they're going to go at it again." Adelheid said indicating the group in front of them.

"Aah, which means we have to attack them first before they attack us, or else we'll be at disadvantage." Reborn said.

"But we still don't know about their weapons and abilities, shouldn't we better observe them a little bit more first?" Rauji asked.

"That's exactly the problem. We don't know their attacks and what if they have a weapon like Tsuna's that have a big desctructive power? It'll be too late for us; we have to take the risk to take them down before they have any chance to do anything." Reborn answered.

"Tch, we the Varia can take care of them by ourselves!" Squalo said.

"I don't think that'll be so easy though." Tsunahime said seriously, attracting the group's attention.

"What do you mean, Tsunahime-chan?" Iemitsu asked. Tsunahime straighten her back slightly before blushing on the next second because of her reaction. She still can remember clearly that if her father or mother was angry, they would always called her by her full name and now to hear the same voice calling her that make her responded naturally like she used to when she's little.

"Actually, I have seen them all fighting before and none of them were easy enemies; even when most of them were still kids." Tsunahime answered, recalling her past.

"Can you tell us each of their ability? Just a bit is okay." Ninth asked to Tsunahime receiving a nod.

"First is-"

"Watch out!" Yamamoto shouted as he pushed Tsunahime to one side just before a blast destroyed the place where Tsunahime stand just now. They both stared at the crack before they realized their position.

"Thank you, Yamamoto." She said from under Yamamoto. Yamamoto nodded before standing up, followed by Tsunahime.

"That's not good, Tsunahime-chan," Thea said in a sing-song tone.

"We can't let you spit any information about us any further." Jason continued.

"I agree, but I have to remind you to not kill our target Thea-san, Jason-san." Vespera said flatly.

"Don't worry; even those Vongola won't let their precious princess be killed right?" Thea said casually.

"Well that only brings more good news for us," Nyree said happily and smirked. "Which means, we can go all-out with them." Nyree then jumped toward the group with Hubert.

"As if we'll let you, kora! Shot!" Colonello exclaimed as he fired his riffle, producing a powerful blast of rain-flame class.

"Don't underestimate us, brats!" Lal also fired her riffle, combining with Colonello's attack, doubling its power. Hubert thickens his lightning barrier and stopped on their tracks (note: they're still flying) when they counter the attack. _'Heh… this is a little bit tougher than I expected.'_ Hubert thought and smirked.

"Hmph, as much as I hate these people, I can't let anyone that underestimate me stayed alive." Verde said before he makes a pose and lightning flames gathered around him before he launched it at Hubert. Hubert, taken by surprise, failed to maintain his barrier after Verde's flames also hit his barrier.

"Hn, not bad."

"Now it's our turn! Let's go Jason!" Thea shouted as she jumped to the air followed by Jason and they both landed near the Vongola group. The Vongola, of course, stepped a few distance back. _'Tch, I have never seen their attack before, much less meeting them. They must've only recently joining the team.'_ Tsunahime thought as she also moved back.

"Sereno!" Jason shouted without looking back. Sereno nodded and moved his hands in a pattern. _'Those moves… it looks like he's controlling something; but what?'_

"It's very similar with your attack, Bel." Mammon said.

"Ushishishi, looks like you're right." Bel said as knifes appearing around him.

"Too late for you to notice it now." Sereno said as he makes a pulling move.

"JUMP!" All the Vongola jumped to different directions but and as they jumped, they could see small glints of light reflected by metal, thin ones. When they landed back, they could see that they have a few cuts from the unknown object, even though mostly just a very small cut. _'String-, no, wire huh?'_

"Boss, are you okay?" Ganma asked worriedly to Aria, seeing a few small cuts on her arm.

"I'm fine, Ganma." Aria smiled, relieving Ganma.

"Ushishishi, I never thought that I'll be cut from the same technique that I used," Bel said, almost going to his prince-the-ripper-true-self mode. "Ushishishi, I'll make you pay for this."

Sereno moved his arms once again, and they could see that the wires were moving according to his arm's movement. Yamamoto and Squalo cut through the wires. "It's no use; we have already known your technique." Yamamoto shouted. Thea and Jason giggled.

"Thank you Sereno, now we can get started." Thea said as they ran to two opposite directions, leaving no time for the Vongola to react. Once they were opposite of each other, they fly to the air and spread their arms and yellow sun flame with strangely black shades emerged from them.

"Wha-"

"This is the true tag team!" Thea shouted as the flames' range gets wider and if it continues, it will completely cover everyone in the Vongola team. Tsunahime's eyes widen when she saw it.

"Everyone, don't let that flames touch you!" Tsunahime shouted.

"Even if you said that!" Ganma protested before he and the arcobaleno instantly shielded Aria from the flames, the same with Gokudera and Yamamoto to Tsuna, Enma's guardians protecting Enma, and also Iemitsu and CEDEF to Ninth.

"W-what should we do now!" Skull exclaimed panickly. Tsunahime turned around when she suddenly heard a gun's 'click'.

"Chaos shot!" Reborn shot at Jason, the closest one to him. Jason 'tch'ed before he stopped and jumped to dodge Reborn's attack, making the source of flame only Thea on the opposite side. Then just as sudden, Colonello and Lal blasted his attack on Thea which make her leaped and the flames were all gone._ 'Hmm… looks like we really have to do _that_ to ensure victory; those Arcobaleno really get in the way,'_ Killian thought darkly as he observed the attacks from both group.

"Looks like we can be relieved for a while," Oregano sighed.

"Hmph do you really think that wimpy attack can defeat us?" Thea said with a mocking tone.

"Heh, though you said that, you dodged that _wimpy attack_!" Gokudera shouted back at her.

"Well it looks like you misunderstood one thing," Thea smirked. "Though you're right that we dodged that attack, but even if we're shot we can recover anytime."

"And that didn't change your condition right now," Jason added. "Oops correction, your condition now has gone to the _worst_."

Just about the Vongola wanted to demand what he meant, Killian called out to them, "Stop it you both, let's save the surprise for later."

"Aah~ too bad," Thea pouted before they both jumped back to their group.

"Maa, maa don't look so sad Thea; I'll let you give them the final blow after the _main event_," Killian said as he ruffles Thea's hair as soon as she landed. Thea nodded and her face brightened.

"W-what do you mean by 'main event'?" Skull asked nervously and even trembling.

"Hm, I've prepared this just for you all," Killian smirked dangerously as he stepped forward and stretch his arms. ", Arcobaleno." At the moment he said the last word, a change in the atmosphere can be felt by everyone and suddenly all the Arcobaleno and Chrome crashed to the ground while Tsunahime cringed slightly.

"!"

"Reborn! Chrome!" Tsuna exclaimed as he fly toward Reborn. "Reborn, are you okay?"

"Urgh… this felt like… the non-Trinisette… but stronger…" Reborn said with hard effort as he felt suffocated slowly.

"O-oi! Dokuro!" Ken called out panically before she vomited blood.

"Chrome!"

"Boss!" Suddenly Ganma also shouted as Aria fell on her knees, also panting and sweating hard.

"I'm fine… Ganma…" Aria said.

"Aria-san too?" Tsuna asked with a surprised tone.

"Perfect," Killian said half-whispered. "How do you like it? A whole new thing isn't it?" He said, gathering everyone's attention.

"What did you do?"

"Hmph I just unleashed my secret attack, it'll be troublesome with the Arcobaleno joining the fight." Killian smirked. "This attack is exactly like what Reborn said; this is just like non-Trinisette."

"How do you know about non-Trinisette?" Gokudera asked.

"Well, we've made some investigations a few times ago," Killian said as he turned around and approached Lambo and lifted him with one hand. "Now the situation is totally on our way; give us the girl or the Arcobaleno, this cow, and that girl going to die."

"Urgh!"

_'What should we do?'_ Almost the whole Vongola group thought the same thing in dismay.

"Just one question I have to ask," Adelheid said. "If your goal was destroying the Vongola by using Tsunahime's knowledge to find their weaknesses then why did you go so round about? If you succeeded in killing the mastermind here, then the Vongola almost automatically fall; what's the point in trying to get her again?"

"Hoo, looks like you're a sharp one," Killian grinned. "Well that's certainly true, but there are a few other reasons why we want to get that girl."

"… what?"

"Bleh! As if we're going to tell you, ba~ka~!" Nyree cut in.

"But no matter what, you better make your decision fast," Hubert said.

"Hmph it's better if you choose to fight," Thea said. "Coz' I still want to play~."

"It doesn't matter isn't it?" Bronte stated.

"But Hubert's certainly right; I'm in a hurry so…" Killian trailed off, narrowing his eyes and instantly Chrome vomited more blood while the Arcobaleno looked suffered and pained even more and now they could barely move an inch. "So we want to finish this fast."

"Everyone!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Tch we should just kill that Killian-guy!" Squalo remarked annoyed.

"But we shouldn't move carelessly!" Oregano said.

"Even if we attack them now, there's a high chance they'll kill the Arcobaleno!" Enma added.

"So what are we going to do?" Julie yelled.

Tsunahime now also panted slightly heavier and felt her body weakened by every second. She looked around slowly and saw each of the Arcobaleno suffering, _'Reborn… Colonello, Lal, Fong, Skull, Verde, Viper…'_ Tsunahime fisted her hands and closed her eyes before she reached her pocket and took a round, transparent thing. She holds it in front of her chest tightly and opened her eyes, fully determined. _'…I won't let you die!'_

Suddenly, a bright light coming out of the thing Tsunahime's holding and it become brighter and bigger.

"Wha-" Both teams were silenced, taken by the surprise while the Arcobaleno slowly felt a huge wave of power inside of them, mixed with a strange feeling to it.

"I won't let anyone dear to me die again!" Tsunahime exclaimed and all the pacifiers also producing the same light and their colors shined. Tsunahime tightened her hold and her bracelet now also shined though only dim red light.

_'What's this… feeling…?'_ The Arcobaleno all thought of the same thing. The colors of each pacifiers suddenly becoming dim and faded slowly but the thing in Tsunahime's hold becoming brighter along with the bracelet's color. Tsunahime started to sweat and panted heavily. Just in a few seconds, all the light seemed to be absorbed by the thing Tsunahime's holding and on the exact instant the light were gone, the Arcobaleno all enveloped by light with each of their flames' color.

"Ah!"

"What's going to happen now?" Ryohei exclaimed as he tried to block the light from his view. Just in a split of seconds, the lights were slowly disappearing, revealing a whole new group of people. On the other hand, Tsunahime's eyes becoming blank and she suddenly crashed to the ground, surprising everyone furthermore.

"Tsunahime!" Tsuna approached Tsunahime and lifted her shoulder, shifting her hand in progress and a pacifier with seven colors of rainbow twisting around inside, rolled from her hand to the floor.

"A pacifier?" Suddenly a low grunt can be heard from the group that's supposedly the seven most powerful infants. The lights were dimming slowly, and now they can clearly see who the group is. Everyone was completely shocked as they saw the group.

"Re…born…?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So~~ here's the big surprise! Yay! Wonder what happen to the Arcobaleno~? And oh yeah, pay attention to both essential item in this chapter; the pacifier Tsunahime hold and also her bracelet. And oh, please look forward to the next one okay ;D Thank you for those that alerted my story (believe me, it really help me)/favorite (I'm over-glad! Thank you!)/reviewed my story (feel like wanting to jump around. If you don't believe me, try seeing me when I see the reviews XD). Please do R&R :)

**P.s.** I have another plot that can be added to the vote too! LOL

**Plot went like this:** Long ago, there's a continent claimed to be the central of the earth. It's divided into four towns; West (Earth rulers), North (Ministers), East (business), South (the once prosper place that has become dangerous and deserted), and Central (the Sky rulers). The kingdom of the seven sky elements controlling the weather, along with seven earth elements that balanced the world, while the ministers guiding and aiding them and many hidden aids from in and out. But when suddenly attackers from the south invaded the kingdom, making the balance broke, there's only one survivor from each elements and now that the ministers (using their power to act as the second sky) are weakening, they have to search for the long-lost descendants of the sky elements... if not prevented by the attackers. To make it worse, the attackers also have other plans themselves...

Sky rulers: FemTsuna & guardians, Giotto & guardians, plus the ascendants (minor OC)  
>Earth rulers: Enma &amp; guardians, Cozarto (guardians still unknown if they will be involved or not), Enma's family (his sis, mom, and dad), plus the ascendants<br>Ministers: Arcobaleno  
>Aids (other chara): Varia, etc<br>Antagonists: probably OCs again... I don't want to make the chara in the cannon become bad when they were actually good

**_Fun facts about…!_**

**_1. Thunder-Sound_**  
>{1} Wave interference is the phenomenon that occurs when two waves meet while traveling along the same medium<br>{2} The destructive interference of sound waves can also be used to reduce noise, such as in industrial headphones. Such headphones capture sound from the -environment and use computer technology to produce a second sound wave. The combination of the two sound waves within the headset results in destructive interference and, thus, reduces the sound level  
>{3} When a sound wave reaches a person's body, it reflects off of the person's head, shoulders, and the curved surface of the outer ear. When reflecting waves bounce more than once or interfere with other waves before reaching the tympanic membrane, it causes changes in the volume or quality. Such occurrences are called head-related transfer functions (HRTFs)<br>{4} If two crests that have the same shape meet up with each other while traveling in opposite directions, the medium — air — will take on the shape of a crest with twice the amplitude of the two interfering crests. This is known as constructive interference  
>{5} You can hear thunder from about 12 miles from the starting point<p>

**_2. Lightning_**  
>{1} An average instance of lightning lasts about a quarter of a second and consists of 3-4 strikes<br>{2} A single lightning bolt travels through twisted paths in the air that can be as wide as one of your fingers or between six and ten miles  
>{3} Lightning bolts travel at speeds of up to 60,000 miles per second<br>{4} The state of Florida holds the title of the "Deadliest State." There are twice as many lightning casualties as in any other state. 10% of all people struck by lightning were in Florida at the time  
>{5} The chance to be killed by lightning is 1 in 2,000.000. You have the same chance dying from falling out of bed<br>{6} Lightning strikes also occur on Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, and Uranus


	11. Chapter 10: Miracle

**A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012! I decided to publish this ASAP, actually I want to make it longer… but I guess this long is fine ;D

**To ****_xxOtakuForever27xx:_** Haha yeah… sometimes I need people to "slap" me awake LOL. Yeah, but I can't help but think that it's not really good… I can't make descriptions too greatly… which is important in making a detailed battle scene LOL. Ah~~ to tell you a good news, as I've said, I already finished typing the last chap (9th) a long time ago and at that time I already almost finished chapter 10 (this one) but I haven't published the 9th one. And the reason I decided to publish this chapter now is because I remember you said that you're looking forward to it (your first review make me realize that you really true with your word) and hope it can be finished ASAP because you can't open your laptop too much on January, so I decided to publish it ASAP too. Haha don't worry, from the very start, even before typing the prologue I have planned to do that, but it's on the sequel of this story :3 so hang tight XD. And thank you again for your lovely review :3 sorry that it's very long… but I would like to talk a lot to you… but since I can't message you (only log-in can)… so… yeah… XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he wakes up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**CHAPTER 10: Miracle**

* * *

><p><em>"In every battle there comes a time when both sides consider themselves beaten, then he who continues the attack wins."<br>**- **_**_Ulysses S. Grant_**

* * *

><p><span>Previously…<span>

_"A pacifier?" Suddenly a low grunt can be heard from the group that's supposedly the seven most powerful infants. The lights were dimming slowly, and now they can clearly see who the group is. Everyone was completely shocked as they saw the group._

_"Re…born…?"_

* * *

><p>"Reborn… is that really you?" Tsuna asked with disbelief along with the others' wide eyes and gaping mouths. Said figure himself looked at his body with shocked expression; right now he's not a baby anymore but rather…<p>

"H-how can this happen?" Skull asked as he rubbed his face to make sure it's real. "How can we turn into our adult form again?"

_'Is this because of that light just now?'_ Verde thought as he saw himself – his real body before he was cursed. Mammon and Fong, on the other hand, didn't say a word but clearly they're also shocked by the change of their bodies.

"W-w-w-what did just happen?" Nyree asked, equally surprise. The other members also have disbelief expression mirrored on their faces. Killian narrowed his eyes; disliking what he saw.

"Just now they're babies and now…" Jason started.

"…they're grown up… aren't they?" Thea finished.

"Most probably it's because of what Tsunahime's doing just now," Vespera said as she fixed her glasses.

"Now that you mention it…" Hubert said.

"But that Tsunahime girl is not dead right?" Thea asked, slightly panic since their chance of defeating the Vongola bet on this and if their soon-to-be source of information dies, that'll ruin everything that they've prepared.

"Don't worry, I can still hear her heart beat," Nyree said. "Only it's getting weaker and weaker… it seems like she's struggling to breathe…"

"Means we'll have to take her as soon as possible before anything strange happen again," Sereno said.

"Hn, agreed, though I assumed that it's going to be slightly harder since it looks like the non-trinisette didn't work," Killian said and smirked. "Well, you know what to do." The group nodded slightly and began to move.

"VOOOIIII this is no time to be surprised!" Squalo yelled as he saw the group coming, now different from before, they have serious and dangerous eyes rather than the playful and challenging eyes before.

"You're going down!" Nyree exclaimed as she stretched one of her arms forward and the sound waves around them starting to change and once again the Vongola experienced terrible headaches only now worse.

"Don't you think it's dull to use the same attack on us?" Levi asked as he prepared his attacks also. "Super Levi Volta!"

"Piece of cake!" Nyree exclaimed crossly.

"Not if I can help it!" Tsuna said as he fly toward Nyree and almost in an instant, he's already behind Nyree, surprising all of them as they saw Tsuna just gotten even faster than before. Tsuna threw a punch at Nyree but was prevented by Hubert who is now shielding Nyree and take the attack. Hubert succeeded in stopping the punch after a few seconds.

"Hubert!" Nyree gasped as she saw the back of her friend.

"Hmph, not bad," Hubert smirked earning Tsuna to frown.

"_Chaos shot_," suddenly a series of bullets flew toward Hubert from below them. Hubert didn't get the chance to escape take the blow.

"GAH!"

"Hubert!" Nyree shouted as she saw Hubert fell to the ground. Just before his body crashed to the ground, Bronte catched him but Hubert still badly hurt, even the slightest move hurt badly, anyone know that with the first glance.

"Thea! Jason!" Bronte called out to the sun guardians. They both stopped on their tracks and nodded before they turned back and marched toward Hubert and Sereno. Suddenly Thea cried of pain and stopped making Jason to stop as well. Just before Jason could ask what's wrong, fresh blood was flowing out of a deep slash on Thea's right leg.

"Wha-"

"Ushishishi, as if we're gonna let you do that," Bel grinned with his knifes on his hand.

"He said it kora," Colonello continued and aimed his rifle at their direction. "Shot!"

"!" Jason quickly skipped to Thea and carried her bridal style and jumped into the air. Just after they jumped the blast hit the place where they just have been, destroying the spot.

"I will get you for what you did to me earlier," Mammon lifted both his hands as he flew into the air. "Viper mirage!" Suddenly a thick mist flame surrounded both of them.

"This is bad…!" Jason half whispered. Just in another blink of an eye, a big slash cut open a part of the mist flames. Jason could see Sereno, holding his blade that's surrounded by rain flames jumped back a little.

"Jason jump!" A heavy voice exclaimed. Without a second delay, Jason jumped through the slash.

"Tch, how can they all fly anyway?"

"It doesn't matter; we'll just have to force them down!" Enma said and put his hands on the ground and suddenly the group that's flying fell to the ground.

"Urgh," Nyree groaned as she fell to the ground hard. "Don't think that with this you can defeat us!"

"You don't need to worry about that," Iemitsu replied. A bright light suddenly emerge behind him and it started to become larger and larger. "…we don't."

"Shot!" Suddenly the light blasted toward them in a high speed and just in a blink of an eye the blast hit and smoke filled the place.

"D-did we did it?" Gokudera asked, coughing a little because of the thick smoke. As the smoke cleared up, a silhouette seen behind the smoke. Just in a few moments, the figure was seen clearly.

"That's…"

"V-Vespera…!" Nyree exclaimed as she saw the violet-haired girl in front of her. Vespera was holding a big, round shield that have protected them from the earlier shot. In the next instant, the shield gradually become smaller in size and returned to become the normal staff that she hold earlier.

"What's with that staff she's holding?" Basil asked.

"That staff just took direct hit from Colonello's shot but it didn't even have a scratch!" Yamamoto said.

"This staff wasn't as weak as it seems; it has been made from various materials that can't be broke so easily," Vespera said softly and flatly.

"And the reason why that staff could change into that shield just now… it must be because of her flame's properties," Iemitsu added.

"Ah I see… cloud's propagation huh,"

"Don't let your guard off when fighting; that's the first rule of battle," A voice said, coming from behind the Vongola's group. They instinctively turned around but before they could react to anything, the figure already stood in front of Ninth.

"!"

"Bronte!" Jason and Nyree exclaimed.

"The Vongola's era shall end now!" The man, Bronte yelled.

"NINTH!" Bronte was about to land a powerful hit on Ninth, but suddenly sky flames and shots of sun flames hit Bronte and send him flying to the side and crashed to the wall. The group looked to the one who's sending the attack.

"Tsuna/Juudaime!" "Reborn!"

"The Vongola won't perish so easily, Bronte!" Tsuna said, narrowing his eyes. Killian whistled as he saw what happened just now, _'as expected of Tsunayoshi and Reborn… usually it needs more than twenty people to land a hit on Bronte but they both can even send him flying…'_ Killian then narrowed his eyes, _'looks like the Arcobaleno really going to be a big hindrance after all… they're completely on a different level than when they're in baby form…'_

Low grunts coming from Bronte as he slowly got back on his feet. "Hmph not bad, but it'll take much more than that to defeat me."

"That Bronte guy didn't die from Juudaime's attack!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"We'll finish him with the next blow,"

"Bring it!" Bronte replied back.

"Enough, Bronte," Killian said sternly, silencing the room. "It's time to wrap this up. Mordred." The boy, Mordred, appeared beside Killian and nodded. On the next moment, the atmosphere in the room changed into heavy and tensed.

"Embrace your greatest horror," Suddenly the room filled with dark flames. Everybody closed their eyes and shield their head with their hands. When everything seemed to settled down, Enma opened his eyes slowly and his eyes widen on the next second. He gasped when he saw the figure in front of him; the figure he has lost long time ago.

"Enma…nii-chan…" the figure said slowly and tears can be seen streaming down her face.

"M-mami…?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sooooo~~? How is this chapter? Too strange? LOL let me explain a few questions you may have in mind (or in mine in the case I'm the reader):

**Q: _Why's suddenly the antagonist team becoming so weak?_  
>A:<strong> They're not, but the Arcobaleno power difference when they're in adult and baby form is very big so, yeah this is the impact. And also, I think when people in crisis suddenly have a convenient new force in their group, their spirit will automatically increase ^^

**Q: _Why's the rhythm of the attack seems to repeat?_  
>A:<strong> LOL I don't know if you think about this, but if I'm the reader, I will ask this question haha. The reason is, because I'm just lazy (or can't) to make another kind of approach. So they just fly toward Vongola, retreat, and approach the Vongola again, and retreat again LOL but… the next one… hopefully not haha because I'm planning to make the battle short and simple LOL

**Q: _Why's my favorite chara didn't have any major appearance?_  
>A:<strong> LOL truthfully, this is the BIGGEST problem I have when I write story with many characters. Which is an irony because what I like most is when maaaaany characters join together (UNITE!) and defeat the obstacle they have XD. So I hope if you feel the same as the question, you tell it to me so I can add his/her appearance.

**Q: _Why's the antagonist know about the trinisette?_  
>A:<strong> Because the reason this family can be so strong is because they're sneaky (as mentioned in the story) and because they use information to strengthen their power. And that they already make a few investigations about Tsuna's team (because they already know from their search about what happened with 10-year-bazooka, the inheritance ceremony that's in a wreck, etc) so they at least know the surface. Not to mention Verde manage to make something similar to it (anime) so it's not strange that they manage to do the same too.

**A/N:** (…continued) so, THANK YOU for the reviews (boost my speed in updating LOL)/alerts (makes me know that someone look forward to it)/favorites (makes me know that someone like it! Thank you! I really appreciate it!). Please R&R :3


	12. Chapter 11: Seeing Truth

**A/N:** Hi-ho~! I've finished this for a while but decided to publish it today. Why, because in Monday (just the next day) school going to start! =3= that's why.

**To ****_xxOtakuForever27xx:_** "OUCH!" err… thanks dude. Haha well, sure but plot come suddenly… so… yeah. I don't know if I have a stock, but I think this will help: go search for song lyrics. One lyric can tell you a lot ^^. Ah, btw, do you like yaoi? (just asking, no other intent) LOL I always do that too, which sometimes ends up bad and not worth it… well but that's past anyway. Hooo… actually when I published the previous chapter, I've finished this chapter on the same day… I was actually waiting for your reply before publishing a new one though ):3 … But thank you for your advice ^^ I really appreciate it. Hmmm... I see that you have an account here... I hope you don't mind if I reply here just this one last time X3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he wakes up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**CHAPTER 11: Seeing "Truth"**

* * *

><p><em>"The distinction between the past, present and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion."<em>_  
><em>**_- Albert Einstein_**

* * *

><p><span>Previously…<span>

_"Embrace your greatest horror," Suddenly the room filled with dark flames. Everybody closed their eyes and shield their head with their hands. When everything seemed to settled down, Enma opened his eyes slowly and his eyes widen on the next second. He gasped when he saw the figure in front of him; the figure he has lost long time ago._

_"Enma…nii-chan…" the figure said slowly and tears can be seen streaming down her face._

_"M-mami…?"_

* * *

><p>"Wha-… how can it be…?" Enma whispered to himself. Standing in front of him was the figure that he has lost yet missed for years and he was sure that she has already gone forever.<p>

"Enma… nii-chan…" The girl called out to him shakily. "I… I'm scared…" Enma, seeing his little sister scared and trembled like she was when they were much smaller couldn't hold his longing for his little sister. He approached her, still with disbelief eyes and he walked slowly and carefully.

"Mami…" Enma said half-whisper as he stood right in front of his little sister. He squatted to Mami's level and they stared at each other.

"Enma-nii-chan," Mami smiled. Seeing her smile, he couldn't remember everything else. Everything was forgotten, the fact that he was in a battle and the fact that...—

Just as Enma reached her cheek with his right hand, an evil grin emerged on her face. – …the dead couldn't return to life.

Without any delay, Mami's hand rose and slashed Enma on the chest. Enma fell to the ground and his hands reached for the wound in his chest. He started to pant and realized that the wound was very big and that he would die in minutes. He glanced at Mami and that grin was still on her face.

"Enma-nii-chan… are you okay…?" Her hand rose once again, preparing to give the final blow. Enma looked at her hands; its nails were sharp, just like a blade. Enma closed his eyes, not wanting to see anymore. But suddenly a slap came across his face and he instantly opened his eyes. When he opened his eye, he no longer saw Mami but another figure.

"Enma! Enma! Wake up!" Adelheid yelled frantically as she kept shaking Enma.

"Adel…?"

"Enma, what happened?" Adelheid asked, worry mirrored on her face. Enma, still panting, was about to get up but the feeling of excruciating pain returned to him. He saw his body and saw the wound inflicted to him was still there.

"Don't move Enma! We'll get you healed up immediately," Adelheid said. Adelheid was just about to stand and called for a sun-flame user but Enma's hand stopped her.

"Wait… Adel…" Enma said weakly. Adelheid quickly sat beside him again. "What happened to me just now?"

"I don't know Enma," Adelheid answered. "You suddenly stood still and didn't move… and suddenly this huge wound appeared on your body!" Adelheid explained confusedly to Enma. Enma stared at her, equally confused.

"Didn't you see-"

"Enma!" Tsuna called to him, stopping his sentence. He could see Tsuna flying toward them and his guardians along with Tsuna's running behind him. "Onii-san, please heal Enma!" Tsuna said to Ryohei as soon as they arrived.

"Ou!" Ryohei nodded and quickly lit his flame and opened his box and started to heal Enma's wound. Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound call out to him.

"_Onii-chan!_" Ryohei's eyes widen but didn't move an inch. After a few seconds, he turned his face, trying to look for the source of the voice.

"What's the matter, senpai?" Yamamoto asked, voicing out the question everyone has in mind but strangely Ryohei didn't respond at all. "… senpai?"

He then spotted a girl smiling in the middle of the room, and everyone was still there, every one of the party.

"Onii-chan~!" Kyoko called him sweetly with her hands on her back. Ryohei's eyes widen but then he remembered that Kyoko already evacuated and taken to a safe place. She couldn't possibly be here. He then turned his attention to Enma's wound, confusing everyone by his strange attitude. Suddenly, Ryohei straightened his back as he felt a touch on his shoulder, surprising everyone again by his sudden gesture. Enma, the one that has experienced it before, realized what was happening with him.

"Everyone… wake him… quickly…!" Enma said with great effort and between pants.

"What do you mean Enma?" Rauji asked.

"Onii-chan, what's the matter?" Kyoko said behind Ryohei. He turned around as he felt that the touch was real.

"Kyoko!" Ryohei exclaimed as he saw his little sister's face.

"What is it onii-chan?" Kyoko smiled at him sweetly, like she used to. Just about Ryohei was about to say another word, he felt that he was stabbed near his waist. He gasped, and the last thing he could see was Kyoko with evil glint on her eyes and a grin. "What's the matter, _onii-chan~_?"

Ryohei lost his consciousness and fell on his back. "Senpai/Onii-san/Turf-head/Sasagawa!" Everyone gasped when suddenly Ryohei fell and they saw the red color starting to spread.

"T-that's blood!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Impossible! Nobody attack him!" Adelheid also exclaimed, attracting all attention. The Arcobaleno, excluding Verde and Mammon quickly approached them to see what's going on. Iemitsu, Basil, Dino, Romario, and Shamal also ran over to their place.

"What happened?" Iemitsu asked.

"We don't know, Ryohei was healing Enma but suddenly he himself have that big wound," Koyo explained.

"What was that, kora!"

"This is bad; they both have deep wounds!" Fong said as soon as he checked their wounds.

"Can't you heal him, Shamal?" Gokudera asked. Shamal shook his head.

"My trident mosquito could only heal diseases inside the body, but if it's wounds like this…"

"That means we'll have to ask for Lussuria's help since he's the only one that can heal him now," Dino said.

"Lussuria-dono, please come over here!" Basil yelled to him. Lussuria turned to Xanxus.

"Nee boss, can I?" Lussuria asked to Xanxus who scoffed.

"Hmph whatever," Hearing that Lussuria skipped to them.

"What is it~?" Lussuria asked to them, almost in a completely casual tone.

"Please heal them both!"

"Well, if it can't be helped~" Lussuria said. He lit his flame and opened his box. A peacock appeared from the book. "Healing Panel~!"

Light appearing from the peacock's feathers unto Enma and Ryohei's body and slowly their wounds are disappearing. Enma and Ryohei now could breathe more comfortably and every one quickly has a face of relief. _'As expected of Varia quality, his healing speed is no joke.'_

"Enma, could you tell us what happened just now?"

"Just now… I saw Mami…" Enma said surprising the Shimon group; they all have their families killed when they're still very young and of course they knew who Mami was.

"But that's… that's impossible!" Koyo said.

"I know… I don't understand either," Enma said, trying to get into sitting position.

"Aah, I also see something impossible just now…" suddenly Ryohei said, attracting the group's attention.

"Onii-san?"

"I just see Kyoko just now…" Ryohei said surprising everyone. He slowly got into sitting position as well.

"But… we don't see Kyoko nor hear her voice earlier or now," Yamamoto said.

"That means we've been attacked by illusions," Ganma stated.

"But the thing that surprised me most is not that part," Ryohei continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Although I know that she's an illusion… when she touched my shoulder… she felt so real," Ryohei said as he touched his shoulder. "And Kyoko… she… stabbed me," Ryohei frowned making everyone have wide eyes once again.

"If you said Kyoko… then you mean that orange haired cutie right?" Julie asked. Ryohei nodded.

"It was the same as me…" Enma said. "I was also attacked by… Mami."

"Tch, what was happening exactly?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"At any rate, we have to make sure that no more of us got into their attack or else…." Lal said. "We're all going to die."

"But how can we stop it?" Dino asked.

"Adel slapped me just now and that illusion gone," Enma said, recalling that time.

"Then we'll have to do just that!" Shitt P. said.

"Hmmm~~ how fun~~ ushishishi," Bel said suddenly appearing beside the team, startling most of them.

"Auw Bel you can't startle people like that~" Lussuria said, completely unsurprised.

"Ushishishi, at any rate I would love to slap some certain people, ushishishi," Bel said. "I can't wait for it."

"Which side are you anyway Knife-freak? (note: it should be "Knife b*st*rd" but I guess it's rude so… yeah)" Gokudera yelled at him while most of them sweat-dropped.

"Hmph looks like you're underestimating us too much," A voice said. They looked over and saw Nyree and the rest of her group also completely healed and looked as if nothing has happened.

"We'll get you for what you have done to us just now!" Thea shouted at them.

"Just bring it!" Gokudera exclaimed back at them.

"Heh you can only use your power to two people? That's lame Mordred," Jason mocked Mordred although Mordred just stayed quiet and stared down at Tsunahime who was close to unconscious. Suddenly mist flames appeared in front of Tsunahime making Mordred to looked up slightly to see the figure.

"Kufufu, as much as I wanted the Vongola to perish, I want to be the one who destroy them," Mukuro said as he appeared in front of Tsunahime, along with his trident. Chikusa and Ken also appeared beside him.

"That's right, byon!" Ken grinned. "As if we'll let you do as you like!"

"Hmmm… though I know that not everyone of the Vongola will be taken down by the attack, I'll say I'm disappointed with the result Mordred," Killian said, glancing at said person. Said person just bowed his head slightly.

"Now we don't have time to delay!" Thea said to Killian with intent eyes. "Let's do _that_ attack now!"

Killian smirked and looked at the Vongola team. He too wanted to defeat them as soon as possible and to ensure the guarantee of winning the fight. He grinned and said, "I guess it's time to show off your power Thea, Jason."

Thea and Jason brightened up and nodded. "We'll make you proud! Definitely!"

They both closed their eyes and spread their arms and suddenly soft sun flames surrounding their body. "Make sure you didn't do it on Tsunahime~!" Killian reminded to them. They both nodded slightly in response and stood still. The Vongola group, sensing the change of the atmosphere, already have their weapons in hand.

"Tch they just coming one after another!" Gokudera said annoyed with dynamites on his hands.

"Hmph, they were like cockroaches," Verde commented coolly. "They're just that hard to die."

Just in a few seconds, Thea and Jason opened their eyes, revealing golden colored pupils and stretched their arms toward the Vongola group. The Vongola group took a step back, preparing for the attack.

"It's _finished_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yup this chapter has finished. So, how is it? :3 I hope that you can spare a few words to review… I really, really hope you will… *sniff*

But anyway, thank you for the reviews (every word of appreciation for you!)/favorites (I will do my best!)/alerts (I won't stop updating ^^)~!

**P.s.** LOL let these commercials coming through: Do check the newest stories published; **"Bond of Two Strong Hearts"** if you like Fem27x18 pair ^^ and **"Indescribable Love"** if you'd like to see how Iemitsu, as a father, feels as he watch Tsunahime grow and gradually stepped into another path she took :3 Also **"Solving Hearts"** for MukuroxFem27 fans~! And **"Heart's Secret"** for those that love BelxFem27 pair! And please leave a review~! *puppy-dog eyes*

In case you ask...

**Q: _What exactly is Mordred's power?_**  
><strong>A:<strong> Yes it's illusions. But, it creates using the most important and dearest people or the most fragile memory in his life and use them to attack him. This wound, of course, really inflicted on reality. But, there's more to his power that will be revealed later ;3


	13. Chapter 12: Fight to the End

**A/N:** I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I just get on my notebook now ^^ school has been very busy and I just got a… just say, a horrible thing with school LOL okay anyway here it goes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he wakes up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**CHAPTER 12: Fight to the End**

* * *

><p><em>"Your life is what your thoughts make it."<br>**- Marcus Aurelius**_

* * *

><p><span>Previously…<span>

_Just in a few seconds, Thea and Jason opened their eyes, revealing golden colored pupils and stretched their arms toward the Vongola group. The Vongola group took a step back, preparing for the attack._

_"It's _finished_."_

* * *

><p>Just as that word rang on the room, the Vongola group vomited blood and they felt horrible pain all over their bodies. They also realized that their wounds from the cuts earlier have become bigger in size and deeper. But Enma and Ryohei only felt the pain inside their bodies because they no longer have the wounds because of the healing earlier.<p>

"W-w… what… happened?" Levi asked as he brought down to his knees. He hardly could breathe now. He saw that Xanxus also panting and sweating hard. "Boss!"

"Tch, damn… trash!" Xanxus cursed. He aimed his guns at Thea and Jason with great effort but the pain just too unbearable.

"Teehee, if you're wondering what happened let me tell you before you die," Thea smirked. "Remember just now that Sereno gave you cuts from his wire? We also have put our flames unto your body and you get the impact _now_ when we unleashed our power instead of that time."

"Yup that's right," Jason continued. "Because of our power is quite different from yours."

"What… do you mean…?" Lussuria managed to ask.

"Well you see, sun flames usually used for healing right?" Jason said. "It's solidly because the property of the sun itself, the difference is just how you and we use it."

"Using the sun flames' 'Activation' property, what we activated is not your body functions or strengthening you," Thea continued. "But rather, we activated those injuries and the sun flames that we marked on you before, multiplying your injuries and multiplying the destruction in your body from our flame and cuts."

"!"

"To put it simply," Killian added as he walked toward Tsunahime. "How they attack was simple; putting their flames unto your body and later multiplying that destructive power by the sun flames," He stopped as he stood beside Tsunahime. He then lifted her and carried her bride-style and walked to his group again. ", and destroying you from the outside and the inside." (note: if you still don't understand, you can see the explanation at the end)

"Now all that you have to do is to wait for your deaths," Bronte said.

"It's such a pity though to have this kind of end," Vespera said with no emotions expressed on her face. "Not that I care anyway."

"Well I'll give you this one chance to finish them off," Nyree said to Thea and Jason. "But there won't be any next."

"Yeah whatever Nyree," Jason replied at her statement.

"We should have just do this from the start," Thea pouted at Killian. Killian smirked in reply. Thea and Jason lowered their arms and followed Killian as they were walking toward the door. Suddenly they could feel the change in the air and jumped to the side while Thea, Jason, Nyree, and Hubert jumped to the air. They then noticed the attacker.

"I'll bite you to death, Herbivores," The head prefect said with his glare, the tonfa in his hand. They could see that there's a long rope-like thing that has spikes on it expanding from his tonfa's end.

"That was close~" Hubert said.

"Wait, how can he still attack us? Much less moving," Nyree asked. And suddenly she grinned at Thea and Jason with a mocking face. "I guess your technique was a failure then~. Pfft."

A vein popped on Thea's and Jason's temple. "What was that?"

"Although he's barely able to stand, he still can throw his attack on us," Sereno commented. "As expected of this era's Vongola's strongest guardian."

"Huh? Strongest? He barely did anything," Hubert said mockingly.

"You don't have any right to say that Hubert-san," Vespera said flatly. "If by any chance you both were to have a duel, it's almost ensured 80% that he's going to win."

"Tch, as if I'm going to trust that!" Hubert replied.

"It doesn't matter you believe it or not; it's the fact," She said solemnly which make Hubert growled annoyed. He was about to reply when they heard another hoarse voice.

"X-burner!" They diverted their attention from the conversation and saw Tsuna's attack coming. But of course with their reflex they immediately jumped out of the way. Tsuna 'tch'ed before he lowered his arm and cringed as he hold his stomach; the pain just getting worse and here he thought it can't get any worse.

"I won't let you… take Tsunahime away!" He said between pants.

"Hmph, I wonder if the Vongola people just can't die or I'll have to question your attack just now Thea, Jason," Bronte said to them.

"No way! You too Bronte?" Thea asked to him.

"Ku… kufufufu, I can't let the mafioso do as they wish," Another voice was heard. They then saw Mukuro slowly got to his feet with a smirk. "Kufufufu, I'm going to pay you back, a thousand times."

"Kuh, I should be the one who help Juudaime," Gokudera said to himself as he also slowly rose. "Because I'm the Tenth Vongola's right-hand!" He exclaimed to the group.

"Gokudera sure is spirited," Yamamoto grinned. "I also can't lose…!" He tries to balance his feet and body as he felt every movement was making the pain much worse.

"Extreme!" Ryohei also said his catchphrase before he started to get on his feet.

"Tch, trash," Xanxus also soon stood up and prepared his gun.

"Boss…!" Levi gasped. When the Vongola group saw their comrades rose, somewhere in their heart also called the same. Then grunts and groans of pain was echoing in the room. Surprisingly, none of the occupants in the room now lies on the floor; the opposite of the condition a few moments ago.

Killian and his group stared at them with wide disbelief eyes and open mouth. "See what I meant?" Suddenly Bronte said to them. The pair stared at Bronte speechlessly.

"That's why I say you're lame," Nyree said casually.

"Untalented is the right word," Hubert added.

"No, they were just out of practice," Sereno commented.

"Negative; they were just rusty," Vespera said.

"…" Mordred didn't say anything.

"Whose side are you all in anyway?" Thea exclaimed petulantly.

"Tch, looks like they're underestimating us too much," Ganma said as he stood protectively in front of Aria.

"This battle has been dragged for too long; I really don't want to drag any longer, so…" Killian said as sky flames surrounding his body. "I'll better finish this right away."

"Hmph, the boss has finally entered the battle huh?" Koyo commented as he saw the strong flames. Even from that distance they already could feel the strength of the flames. Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he felt this too; this one going to be a hard one.

"I'll take care of Tsunayoshi while you all take care of the rest. As for you Sereno, I want you to keep Tsunahime safe," Killian ordered them. "We'll make sure none of them were left."

"Roger," Every member of Killian's group replied.

"This is the grand finale," Killian announced as the flame around him getting even stronger. He then blasted toward Tsuna and stretched one of his hands. A huge shot of sky flames now approaching Tsuna at a ridiculously fast speed. Tsuna was caught surprise but thanks to his Super Intuition he could evaded the attack. The shot hit the wall behind and immediately the wall shattered.

"Wha-!"

"Could it be… that his flames were just like… the boss'?" Bel asked as he recalled the memory of when they were fighting in the future. Xanxus' shot was also consisted of sky flames; which petrified everything, and also storm flames; which later destroy the petrified. This attack was so similar with that one.

Killian laughed out as he heard the comment. "Well, that can't be said mistaken too, but my flames hold much more secret than that," Killian said as he once again stretched out his hand and a shot of sky flames blasted toward Tsuna. This time Tsuna was about to jump to the side once again when suddenly the flames bend.

"!" Tsuna didn't have any time to evade and he shielded his head with his arms. But the shot was never come. He opened his eyes and saw another figure stood in front of him, shielding him. His eyes widen when he saw the figure.

"D-dad…!" Tsuna exclaimed. Iemitsu grinned.

"Hmph, don't let this defeat you, son…" Iemitsu said before he cringed and fell. Tsuna immediately rushed to his side and was panic but also relieved that his father was still alive.

"Oh, as expected of the one titled as 'the Young Lion of the Vongola'; that shot wasn't enough to kill him," Killian said casually. Tsuna's heart felt hot when he heard that. He stood up and faced Killian. He didn't care about the pain that was attacking his whole body right now; the only thing he felt was only anger to Killian.

"Killian… I won't forgive you!" Tsuna exclaimed as he fly toward Killian. Killian laughed and grinned.

"I don't need your forgiveness!" He replied before another blast of sky flames approached Tsuna once again. Tsuna didn't waver nor scared when he saw that and instead he already knew what to do.

"X-burner," He said and he also stretched his arms too. Now Tsuna also blasted an equally powerful sky flames as Killian. Both of their attacks clashed with each other; not wanting to lose from the other.

"Hmph, not bad Tsunayoshi," Killian commented but Tsuna didn't reply anything. Tsuna concentrated all of his power to his hands and his shot grew even bigger. Killian was surprised of the change of strength in the attack. Tsuna's blast grew stronger and slowly defeating Killian's.

"You're going down… Killian!" Tsuna shouted as his attack finally defeated Killian. Killian was taken by surprise but he gained himself in the next instant and quickly evaded the attack. He didn't get the hit but a part of his clothes get the burn. _'Though I did lower my guard, but his attack really is something that couldn't be underestimated…'_

Tsuna on the other hand, was panting hard as he could feel his strength slowly drifting away along with his consciousness. He felt mad to himself because he couldn't get Killian in that blast. That was his final chance! Killian was now staring at him sternly before he smirked and snapped his fingers.

"Mordred," He called. Mordred almost immediately appeared beside him. "I want you to cast _that_ to Tsunayoshi."

Mordred nodded at the order and now he also keep his eyes on Tsuna. Tsuna gulped and could feel his heart raced; what were they planning? Then suddenly a change in the atmosphere like earlier happened again. Suddenly Tsuna heard a shout from behind him and he turned around. His eyes widen when he saw the sight; a little girl was crying while her parents were lying cold on the hard floor with blood flowing from their head and chest.

Tsuna wanted to shout, wanted to scream; but nothing came out. Then another horrible noise was heard from behind him. He sharply turned around and saw red. A young woman with long brown hair was slowly falling as blood spurted from her forehead while the shooter grinned widely as if it was amusing.

"S-stop… stop…" Tsuna tried to say. He also recalled the time when he was at the future world and Primo gave the same sight to him. He should've realized that this was only another illusion from Mordred, but his heart, no matter what, still couldn't handle it, especially when he knew that all of these were actually happened in reality. Shock was vibrating on his head but the worst was still to come.

Tsuna took a few steps back only to bumped his back unto another back. He turned around quickly but only to face his best friend that looked equally surprised. "Enma…!"

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma also replied with a smile. He was about to say another word until blood suddenly spurt from Enma's forehead. Tsuna's eyes filled with shock and horror as he saw his best friend, falling in front of him with dead eyes.

"ENMAAAA!" He shouted on the top of his lungs. He fell to his knees and all of his body was numb; it was overcame not by the pain Thea and Jason inflicted earlier, but rather his heart and mind felt numb and empty. This was just too much.

"It was all because of you Tsunayoshi," A voice said behind Tsuna's back. "It was because they involved with you that they have to suffer… they have to be in pain… they have to face gruesome deaths…"

"N-no… stop…!" Tsuna shut his eyes as hard as he could and closed his ears with both his hands. But the voice didn't listen to him.

"What are you trying to deny? There were no one to blame but _you_," The voice continued and his tone could show him grinned. Tsuna whole body now trembled; the voice was right, he was to blame for all that happened to his friends.

"_You're wrong, Tsunayoshi…_" Tsuna's eyes widen when he heard another voice. This voice wasn't from behind him but it ranged on his mind. A soft voice; one that he recognized. "_If you were really the one who put them in such situation, then they couldn't possibly fight with all of their strength right now…_"

"T-Tsunahime…?" Tsuna whispered with disbelief.

"_Isn't that right, Tsunayoshi?_" The voice said softly. Tsuna's heart was now in a mess.

"I… I was the one who dragged them into this…" Tsuna said shakily. "You just don't know what I've done; you won't understand! I'm completely at fault!"

"_I am you… and you are me… how can I not understand how you feel?_" She replied softly and he knew that she was smiling. "_Don't stop, Tsunayoshi; isn't winning for your friend is what you've always done?_"

"!" Tsuna's eyes widen when he heard that. He made up his mind and started to stood up. Killian was actually quite surprised seeing Tsuna rose from his despair but he couldn't possibly blame Mordred's power; Tsuna has been in the state of self-destruct earlier, but now he stood up on his own feet and Killian could see a new emotion lit his eyes.

"I will win…" Tsuna said. "I will win for everyone's sake!"

As soon as he said that, Tsuna's gloves lit with huge sky flames and felt nothing like before; it was pure, strong, and overwhelming. Killian scowled when he felt that.

"I will defeat you, Killian!" Tsuna exclaimed as he rushed toward Killian. Killian's eyes widen as he jumped to another side with Mordred jumping to the other side. Tsuna's speed was now completely different from before and he could feel from the air that his hits were also different; it was more solid._ 'That boy… what happened?'_

Before Killian could think of anything else, Tsuna already prepared to attack Killian again. He was about to land a powerful hit on Killian. Killian smirked when suddenly Mordred jumped between him and Killian. The hit landed on Mordred's stomach and Tsuna's eyes widen as he saw Mordred's eyes become blank as he fell to the ground. The atmosphere now has returned to normal and Tsuna could hear his friends' voices once again.

"Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna looked to the source of the voice and could see Enma looking at him happily. He must've realized that Tsuna has been caught into the illusionary world and has worried sick.

Tsuna could see both teams clashed powers and both sides were injured; looks like although the enemies were in a better physical condition, the Vongola's cooperation and number overwhelmed them and they looked quite in trouble right now. But strangely, he saw Mukuro only attacking with his trident and Tsuna couldn't feel any mist flames near him. Tsuna then continued to look around and stopped when he saw Tsunahime, still in Sereno's arms and still closed her eyes.

"Pay attention boy," Killian said, attracting Tsuna's focus once again. "Or else you'll lose your life here; although that's bound to happen."

Tsuna frowned and narrowed his eyes. Then flames once again lit Killian's hands and now he stretched both of his hands toward Tsuna. "You're really interesting, but sadly I don't want to waste any more time with you, so… this is the final blow!"

Killian let both of his hands touch each other and a big blast come from his hands. The power has doubled, no, even more than that. It was so strong and Tsuna knew that. He closed his eyes as the attack coming.

"Tsuna! What are you doing!" Everyone's eyes widen when they saw Tsuna closed his eyes.

Inside of Tsuna's mind, he could see everything that has happened until now; every pain and suffering that he have gone through and how he and his friends saved each other from deathly situations. He now knew what he must do. He opened his eyes calmly as he saw the shot coming as if in slow motion.

"X-burner," He said calmly and he stretched both of his hands too. He then blasted his own attack and the same clash happened once again.

"Hmph, just now I attacked with one arm but now with two arms; you couldn't win," Killian exclaimed.

"I will win Killian," Tsuna replied. "I will defeat you and win!"

Once again Tsuna's flame increased in its size and power as his emotions flared. His heart now has made up his decisions and all of his will was on his attack. Killian looked at the clash with disbelief; he should be in his maximum, but what happened?

"Why are you so persistent in keep fighting when your heart still resisting being the boss?" Killian shouted to him. "You should just go back to your own normal world!"

"… I don't know…" Tsuna replied, almost like answering to himself. "But I will keep fighting for my friends as long as they needed me! That's why… I won't lose!" Tsuna's shot then slowly overcame Killian's attack and landed a direct hit on Killian.

"W…hy?" Killian managed to gasp out as he about to lose his consciousness. "I… can't possibly… lose…"

"It's because earlier I fought you with my own power," Tsuna replied. "But now… I have everyone's strength in my attack; how could I possibly lose?"

"Im…possible…" Killian trailed off as he crashed to the floor.

"BOSS!" Killian's team shouted as they saw their leader fell. They were about to rush unto his side and ignored the battle they were in, if only not prevented by the incoming attacks.

"Trash!" Xanxus shot at the opposite enemies with his remaining strength. The others also have helped with their own attacks. Nyree get annoyed almost immediately as she evaded the attacks.

"Don't get in our way!" Nyree exclaimed annoyed and was about to attack once again but suddenly a heavy pull from the earth force her to fell to the ground.

"I… won't let you hurt Tsuna-kun!" Enma said with hard effort and between pants as he used his power. He knew that he was weakening and his strength slowly diminishing but this is the least that he could do to help Tsuna.

"Tch! Don't get in our way…!" Thea then also summoned all of her power to struggle free from the pull. Enma on the other hand also felt that with the enemies fighting back and with his slowly weakening strength, he won't be able to make it. The other Vongola group has also used up all of their remaining energy in the last matches and they couldn't really fight on the same base with their condition. _'What should we do…?'_

Suddenly an enormous mist flames filled the room. They all suspected that it was another of Mordred's illusion but they could still see him lying unconscious.

"Kufufufu… I won't let you do as you please again," Mukuro said, attracting all attention in the room.

"Mukuro…!"

"Now that I'm restored, it's time… to annihilate the Estraneo from the earth,"

"What were you saying; you're also an Estraneo aren't you?" Thea shouted.

"Kufufufu, I've thrown that name since years ago; there's no meaning to it if I regain it now," Mukuro said as his right eye lit with flame. "I'll finish all of you with my own hands; just like at that time. I won't let any other people meddled with it."

The flames were getting thicker and overwhelmed the room. Tsuna shielded his head with his hands. He himself couldn't predict what will happen next. But after a few short moments, he could hear a scream of pain but he couldn't find out who's that because of the thick flames.

"It's over," A voice, which Tsuna recognized as Mukuro said. Then it was all back to normal; the flames were gone and Tsuna could see clearly what has happened; but he just couldn't believe his eyes. In the room, all of the enemies were lying on the floor, unconscious. He also could see Mukuro smirked dangerously and powerful and dark aura surrounded him.

"Kufufufu, there would be no more of them left," He said. Tsuna's eyes widen when he heard that; this Mukuro was completely different from before. Even at the most point of his anger was never been like this. His eyes reflected anger and hatred and his tone was cold and dangerous. It feels like just standing close to him could kill directly.

Tsuna sighed relief nonetheless; it's all over now. They've won. Just when that triumph thought came to him, his body now called out to him. His strength quickly faded away and he could feel his consciousness left him. He fell to the ground and he heard a sad voice, "_It was similar… like _that_ time…_"

Tsuna wondered what Tsunahime meant by that but he didn't have enough power to ask. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Strange ending? I know; I've been debating in my head how to end it and I really, really regret Shamal come with the invasion party *sigh*. Actually I was about to make Byakuran enter the scene, but I just can't think what'll happen to me, to the story, and to you readers if another long battle scene appear again. So, apologies for the bad ending… hope you didn't mind that much…

**P.s.** LOL I'm very surprised to see that there are quite many that favorite & alert this story recently; I've thought that there won't be any new readers for this story but I'm really glad that there were! So, thank you so much! *bows* And **THANK YOU** for all that has favorite/alert/reviewed my story! I don't know what other word to say but "thank you"! *bows again*

**P.s.s.** Commercial passing through (as always): there were a few new stories that I've published ^^ here's the list so if you're interested you could open my profile :3 : (1) **FemTsunaxHibari** (there are two of these) (2) **SkullxFemTsuna** (well right now, but it'll going to be updated because this is series of one shots) (3) **BasilxFemTsuna** (4) **BelxFemTsuna** (5) **MukuroxFemTsuna** (6) **Family & Friendship** fic (right now it's already **FatherGiotto** & **FatherReborn**) (7) **FemTsuna & Guardians** (no pair, but friendship) (8) **FemTsuna & Dad Iemitsu** (9) **EnmaxFemTsuna**. Please leave a comment or two ~ XD

**_Questions you will ask (or I will if I'm a reader):_**

**Q: _Explanation for what exactly Thea & Jason did please?_  
>A:<strong> So here's the plan: (1) wound the Vongola team and in this case, by Sereno's wires (2) Thea & Jason put their flames in the Vongola team (3) When the time come, they activate the 'active' factor of the sun flame they have input (4) The effects show: the wounds will become bigger and the sun flame will destroy the insides of the body (5) Just wait until they die.

**Q: _What's with Tsunahime's voice in Tsuna's head? Is that telepathy?  
><em>A:** Umm… no. But yeah. But not exactly. They were both actually one person, only from different world, so it's only natural that they could communicate their mind/heart right?

**Q: _Why's the ending like this? Why not Mukuro do this since the beginning?_  
>A:<strong> It's because Mukuro's patience has reached its limit and he also has regained a bit of his power. You see, Mukuro didn't attack the enemies "mini-battles" with mist flames rather, he used trident only; this was for saving his energy. And he wanted to destroy every bits of the Estraneo family because he hated it. So, I just thought that the one who should finish them is Mukuro. But hey, at least Killian and Mordred was defeated by Tsuna right? LOL XD

**Q: _Isn't Iemitsu supposed to be crazily strong? Like in the manga?  
><em>A:** Yeah, but remember that he was severely injured at this point and also he has to do that to encounter the attack at that time because he saved Tsuna just in the nick of time.

**Q: _Killian is so weak when he was fighting alone! Why is he so easily defeated by one shot only?_  
>A:<strong> Because Tsuna's power was incredibly strong at this point. It was faaaar stronger than when he fought Byakuran in the cannon. So sorry if it's kinda anticlimax though… because personally I sorta think the same too. LOL

**Q: _Why is it Nyree etc become so weak?  
><em>A:** Remember that they were also has been injured by the battles they were in when Killian fought Tsuna. And also they were panicked in the end and let their own guard down.

**Q: _What exactly did Mukuro did?_  
>A:<strong> Illusions, as we know it, could attack physically like the case with Mordred and in the cannon too. So Mukuro make powerful illusions and defeated them in such a short time. Wow. Period.

**Q: _I'm tired of battles scenes… when will it be over?  
><em>A:** The next one is going to be a chapter full of… err… secrets-revealed LOL. So please look forward to it ^^


	14. Chapter 13: Reaching Hopes

**A/N:** Finale!

P.s. there are some edits in this chap. Though I said that, it's more on the conversations and such, but not the writings (grammars and such) because, well, I'm in a rush… though that's a pretty common excuse. *Ahem* anyway, I hope you can enjoy it, still! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he wakes up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**CHAPTER 13: Reaching Hopes**

* * *

><p><em>"Saying goodbye doesn't mean anything. It's the time we spent together that matters, not how we left it."<br>__**- Trey Parker**_

* * *

><p><span>Previously…<span>

_Tsuna sighed relief nonetheless; it's all over now. They've won. Just when that triumph thought came to him, his body now called out to him. His strength quickly faded away and he could feel his consciousness left him. He fell to the ground and he heard a sad voice, "_It was similar_… _like_ that _time_…"_

_Tsuna wondered what Tsunahime meant by that but he didn't have enough power to ask. Then everything went black._

* * *

><p>Tsunahime opened her eyes slowly and saw white surround her. She could smell the strong scent of medicine in the air. It almost sent her a heart attack when her mind registered the fact where she was—until she calmed herself and convinced herself that she's not in straps or binds and there are no mad scientists or doctors that were going to inject her like guinea pigs. She sighed softly at the recollection.<p>

"Have you awake, Tsunahime?" a voice, so tender, said from her left. She looked to the source of the voice and saw Tsuna sitting by her bed with his guardians, Enma and his guardians, Reborn, and Ninth behind him. Her eyes should've widened in shock but it softened instead. _They made it_… She sat up but the stinging pain bolted through her veins and she involuntarily rubs her temple to ease it.

"A-ah! Are you okay, Tsunahime?" Tsuna asked to her. She smiled, somehow not registering the fact that she's the one who's injured—she's just happy to see her counterpart still safe. She nodded.

"I'm fine Tsunayoshi, thank you," Tsunahime said as she straightened her back. When she did, she breathed out. "I'm sorry that I've cause you to worry."

"Don't think about it, Tsunahime," Ninth said with a kind smile like he used to. "We're glad that you were awake already."

Tsunahime nodded before she looked at the crowd, searching for a certain figure. Her smile faded when she didn't find the figure she's searching for. Reborn was observing her with great skill and that didn't go unnoticed. He knew almost immediately who she's searching for.

"Iemitsu has gone buying a drink for you; he'll be back soon," Reborn smirked. Tsunahime's eyes widened but there's a sign of relief and gratitude, even a hint of shyness and insecure. Reborn watched her smiled and nodded. Both of them know how much this meant to her.

Tsunahime looked around. "Ah! Where's Chrome-chan?" Tsunahime asked as she noticed the girl's absence.

"She's fine. She was sleeping in another room," Enma answered promptly.

"I see…" Tsunahime looked down at her lap and recalled that feeling again; like something was bothering but she didn't know what it is! Whenever she saw Mukuro, or rather, Chrome, that feeling resurfaced yet and yet again. Maybe it's her own feeling or perhaps she's overthinking it, but she can't be that sure yet. Years of living in danger and probabilities has expanded her thoughts and she was taught by Reborn (in her world) that she should always follow her instinct. The problem is, she's not a god so she can't be all-right-with-no-faults right?

"Tsunahime?"

"Say, Tsunayoshi…" she pushed her own might and out of the comfort zone. "Can you tell me… well, tell me about Chrome?"

"Chrome?" there was puzzled blinks all around. Tsuna himself did it. "Why?"

"I… umm… something just bothering me… and I feel that it has the connection with her… sort of…" Tsunahime trailed off, feeling confused herself, as if the question was for her. Most of them shared a couple of curious and confused looks but they understand and didn't pry further. Tsuna stepped in.

"Well… we didn't know much about her too actually," Tsuna started as he tried to recall his first encounter with the indigo-haired girl. "But… Chrome's organs seemed to be gone and Mukuro's illusions were the only reason she could survive. I hope that she could heal up though…"

"Organs?" Tsunahime nearly exclaimed in surprise. She never thought it's _that_ serious. Tsuna nodded.

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna looked down. "I-I don't really know the details; she rarely talks about herself. But Mukuro should know her best."

_'Mukuro…_' a glassy layer covered her eyes and it showed deep longing. Her soul was calling for the said teen but she knew best that Tsuna's world and her own world is different. Things changed and she wondered what would happen if something happen otherwise. _Well_, she thought, _this is the answer_.

"Where is he right now?" Tsunahime asked with a strange voice, which Tsuna and some others noticed but choose to stay silent. Gokudera and Aoba looked rather uneasy though; they seem like wanting to ask what she's hiding but know better. Tsuna side-glanced at Reborn.

"He's in Chrome's room… supposedly," Tsuna answered hesitantly. _Mukuro_… Tsunahime immediately went to the side and about to get up from the bed. "Ah! Tsunahime you're not supposed to get up!"

"But I got to meet him immediately!" Tsunahime said stubbornly.

"Is it as important as recovering yourself?" Adelheid asked.

"It's much more important!" Tsunahime nearly exclaimed before she realized who she's talking to and calm down. "This may actually connect to a much bigger thing—this could be the reason I'm here."

"?!"

"What do you mean Hime?" she could see the silverette's widening eyes. Just the same with the Gokudera in her world, he would only reacts like that when he's _shocked_, not surprised. She suddenly has the urge to hug him.

"Well, if… this is what has been bothering me all this time… then it must be the answer!" Tsunahime try to explain. Seeing she won't budge in any cost, Tsuna about to move from his seat.

"Then I'll call Mukuro here-"

"It's supposed to be around the time where we battle against the Varia. A few months ago," Reborn suddenly cut in.

"Reborn you knew about it?" Tsuna asked.

"Think of it Dame-Tsuna. We battled against Mukuro in his real body just before we battle the Varia where suddenly Chrome appeared instead of him. Isn't that enough clue already?" Reborn explained.

"W-well if you put it that way…"

"A few months ago huh…" Tsunahime half-whisper to herself before a smile appeared on her face. "Then it's all make sense; that strange feeling came to me at the same time, well, more or less."

"Then… what does that mean?" Yamamoto asked. "And what's this 'feeling' you just mentioned?"

"Actually, in my world, I never met Chrome. My mist guardian has been only Mukuro since the start. But a few months ago, Mukuro and me have the same uneasy feeling that we don't know what. It's like… you forgot something but don't know what," Tsunahime explained before she gasped. "That's why I wished… that I could find what's giving me that feeling! That's my birthday wish!"

All of them would've gasped, but some were still left in trail. "Which extremely means…?"

"My wish has been fulfilled!" Tsunahime said brightly. 'More or less…' Everyone also looked delighted but it vanished when a notice came to their mind.

"But… nothing happens," Julie pointed out. There's a few nod and Tsunahime sweat-dropped, feeling a bit silly.

"Hmph that's because we've got another one's wish to fulfill," Reborn said looking at the figure beside him. Said person gulped and suddenly felt nervous. He could feel the pressure from everyone in the room and he's not exactly enjoying the attention. "Spill it out, Dame-Tsuna."

"I…" Tsuna gulped once again seeing the stares from the entire occupants in the room. "I… I just wish that… everyone will not be in a dangerous situation anymore… I wish that… everything is going to be fine." Tsuna trailed off, a hint of red is visible in his cheeks.

"You're still going on about that Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn sighed with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I can't help it Reborn! I don't want everyone to be involved in such a dangerous thing! Kyoko-chan and the others could have gotten hurt last night!" Tsuna exclaimed, annoyed with the fact that his tutor's not sympathizing with him. Reborn replied with a blank stare, as if stating the obvious.

"That's your job as a boss to protect them; the mafia world was never so kind," Reborn said seriously making Tsuna frustrated; Reborn has always answered the same thing every time this topic was talked about.

"But-" Tsuna was about to reply when he suddenly feel warmth covering his hand. He looked to the figure and saw Tsunahime smiled at him. It was warm, and almost nostalgic. Tsuna know himself better than anyone—so he understands his female counterpart just as well.

"I know exactly how you feel Tsunayoshi, but Reborn's right; the mafia was kind to none," Tsunahime said, smiling bitterly at Reborn, whose eyes covered by his fedora. Her brown eyes glazed and her smile almost breaks. "I… entered the mafia world since I'm no more than three. Throughout the years there were so many times that I literally wish to just die. But I didn't. When I think of my friends and families that are waiting for me, how could I?"

Tsuna bit his lips nervously. "Since… you're three?"

"Yeah… Since my parents died," she smiled reassuringly at Tsuna, whose eyes widened in serious shock. She knew that he would never imagined that Iemitsu and Nana were dead—either in parallel world, or the future, she knew he's not prepared—she's never prepared as well. Tsunahime whispered, "They were killed by… the Estraneo Family."

"The Estraneo Family?" Enma almost winched. Watching his best friend and his counterpart withered in sadness just make him all the same sad. Maybe there's a strong feeling of camaraderie as well, but the memories of Daemon's manipulation and the anger for Tsuna because of the misunderstanding feel fresh in his mind. Strange, just a while ago he wanted to kill Tsuna and make him feel the same sadness and grief when "his father" killed his family. But right now… he wished such a thing would never happen to his brunette best friend.

"Yeah," she smiled wearily. She looked at the red-head and mentally comforts him that they're okay. "At that time, I really wished I could just die. A part of me screamed out why is it so unfair for this thing to happen to me…" she trailed off. Now the atmosphere in the room was similar with the counseling room, where people confessed about their traumas and feelings. Sympathy and gloomy was thick in the air.

"Tsunahime…"

Then, she smiled. "Well, that's then and here I am, alive. By the time I went over the trauma, I've realized that it was my fate and whether I like it or not, I have to go through this and survive with my life. I kinda accepted it, I guess," Tsunahime chuckled lightly. She could see some stares *cough* Reborn *cough*, saying that she's not in the place to laugh and she's sure that he really wanted to smack her head. She looked at Tsuna, "But you were different from me, Tsunayoshi. You're very strong. I'm sure you'll become a great boss."

"I…" Tsuna trailed off unsurely.

Tsunahime tilted her head. "If you say you want everyone to be safe, you should look back to what had happened. Isn't all this time, all of you had worked together and protect each other?" Tsunahime said and was relieved when she saw the spark in Tsuna's similar brown orbs. "Don't ever forget that, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna almost gasped out when the words struck him in a way. All these times, they've gone through life-or-death situations, but lived until now only because they've protected and helped each other. He still could remember all the little details and how they showed their faith in him—and his in them. A smile emerged in Tsuna's face as he nodded.

"You're right, Tsunahime. Thank you," Tsuna said in a half-whisper. Reborn smirked and Gokudera's eyes were teary with joy. Tsunahime returned it with a grin.

"Hey, you are me and I am you; I know you could do it," Tsunahime said. Tsuna smiled and was about to reply when they heard a slight creak by the door. All eyes simultaneously glanced at the door and saw six familiar infants entering the room.

"Arcobaleno!" Tsuna noticed. There's a few gestures of acknowledgement as they make their way to the white bed. Colonello, the one who stood in the front, jumped to the bed and pulled out a clear cracked pacifier. His face was serious and he's not exactly happy.

"I believe this is yours, kora," Colonello said, stretching his hands holding the pacifier. Tsunahime's eyes widened and she took it from Colonello's hands nervously.

"A-ah… Thank you…" Tsunahime stammered but didn't have the courage to look at the rain Arcobaleno in the eye. If anyone saw her eyes, they would've wondered what's wrong as it was covered with guilt.

"Tsunahime…" a soft, gentle voice calmed her down and she saw the holder of the red pacifier stepped towards her. "I don't know if this was something sensitive for you but could you please tell us… why did you have the pacifier?" Fong asked and she knew although he was dying for an answer, but he won't pressure her to answer. Tsunahime was thankful for the gesture and she sighed silently.

"Don't worry, you can trust us, kora!" Colonello have a slight smile in his face now. Tsunahime's head jerked up.

"No! It's not like I didn't trust you! It's just…" Tsunahime trailed off and sighed loudly as she looked at the pacifier in her hands. "I got this because of my own recklessness… it gave me a few… unkind circumstances but it's nothing bad." Tsunahime smiled and looked deeply at the Arcobaleno. "I didn't regret doing it, though you were the ones who were feeling troubled by it instead."

"…?"

"Could it be that the pacifier was the reason why she went here? Of all the other parallel worlds?" Lal asked sharply.

"Now that… could possibly be true," Tsunahime replied, noticing that fact as well. _'Hmmm… interesting,'_ Verde thought as he fixed his glasses.

"Well, can you tell us in details then?"

Tsunahime looked at the Arcobaleno, then at Reborn, then at Tsuna, who looked clueless and shrugged his shoulders. She almost laughed, "… Sorry I can't, because this has to be decided by the other Arcobaleno too. The ones in my world I mean," Tsunahime smiled. "But I just want you to know; I will give my all for your sake."

All the Arcobaleno were still in confusion but they seemed delighted, albeit startled, by her sudden vow. They were still wondering about what happened in Tsunahime's world, but mentally put it aside. "We know that already, kora!" Colonello smiled which earned a grin from Tsunahime. Suddenly the door flew open once again and a figure entered the room, this time an adult.

"Ooh looks like I came in time to see my daughter awake!" a cheerful voice exclaimed in delight. Tsunahime's eyes widened and she couldn't know if her heart was stopping or racing as her eyes took in the figure in front of her. Memories quickly flooded her mind and she thought of nothing but to hug him and ensure that he's real or just another dream. The person she's been dying to see—someone who, science tells, she would never meet again. She got up from the bed and walked toward him slowly.

"D-dad…" her voice came in a shaky tone. Said figure's eyes changed becoming serious, calm, but warm. He put down the shopping bag he hold and walked to her. When they were in front of each other, Tsunahime looked up and met his warm gaze, _He knows…_ The adult smiled and reached out a hand and ruffled her hair softly. She couldn't hold her feelings anymore and she jumped to him and hugged him as tight as she could, as if he'd disappear again if she loosened up.

"Dad… I… I missed you!" she said as tears started to fell. Iemitsu smiled and stroked her hair with one of his hands.

"Aah, I'm sorry… Tsu-chan," Iemitsu said, speaking what his father-instinct told him. There's a feeling of contented inside of him and he somehow knew how much Tsunahime missed this moment; he could predict pretty much what happened in her world.

"I… I…" Tsunahime tried to say more but words stuck in her throat. She has longed for the figure and always hoped that she could have the chance to meet him again. And now, here he was standing in front of her. She was completely speechless.

"You look so much like your mother, Tsu-chan," Iemitsu said, breaking the hug and wipe her tears with his hand. "And you both are much better with a smile." Tsunahime nodded and hug him back. She sighed contently; not wanting to let this moment passed. Every occupant in the room smiled as they saw the sight. There's a soft creak of the door and they all look at the door once again.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing your time, but it's time for Sawada-san to rest," a man in white uniform said. They looked at the clock that said it was 11.56 at night.

"It's this late already?" Yamamoto asked absently with a disappointed tone.

"Then I guess we'll go now," Ninth said as he stood up. Tsuna also stood up while the others straightened up. Tsuna smiled at her; the purest smile he ever has. "Thank you Tsunahime… for everything."

Tsunahime smiled back and nodded. Everyone bid their good bye and left the room. When there's only Tsunahime and Iemitsu in the room she wiped her teary eyes once again. She smiled at the figure in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you again dad," she said with a brilliant smile. Iemitsu nodded and ruffled her hair.

"Tsu-chan," he smiled. "No matter what happen, I want you to remember that I'm always by your side and I'm watching you over," Iemitsu kissed her forehead. "I love you; my little angel."

"I love you too dad…" her voice was really breaking now. How he was similar with the one when she's five years old—the one who pull her through and keep her safe.

Iemitsu smiled as he also left the room. Tsunahime replied with a bit of a bitter smile as she watched him leave. She couldn't, and shouldn't, stop him. So she walked to the window, looking up at the dark sky as a light breeze caressed her back. "… It's almost time for me to go, Mukuro."

Suddenly mist flames appeared in the middle of the room. A figure was standing in the middle of the indigo flames. "Kufufufufu, looks like you're better than the Vongola in this world."

"That's not true," she smiled. "I just know you best, that's all."

"Hmph, you sound confidence, little rabbit."

"Is that obvious?" she almost chuckled.

"… You haven't told me the whole story."

Tsunahime turned around and faced him. She smiled as the ticking clock echoed in the room, "I'll tell you everything when I meet you again."

"Hmm, dodging from the question are we?"

"More or less," Tsunahime laughed softly. She walked over to Mukuro and their eyes met. "You know what, you really helped me a lot; both here and in my world. I just want you to know… you're my trusted friend," Tsunahime said with a deep and calm stare. Mukuro seemed to be startled, for a second, but recognition came along with it.

"Kufufufufu well it'll be good to make you owe me," Mukuro smirked.

"Glad I didn't," Tsunahime said before she sighed. "It's about time for me to go."

"You better not get lost to another parallel world again," Mukuro teased playfully which make her blushed.

"I won't!" she huffed her cheeks. "Geez, I see that side of you didn't change at all."

Mukuro snickered as a response. Tsunahime looked at the clock; three minutes left before midnight. The seconds were going fast and she was pondering in the little time she has. Finally coming to a decision, she pulled out a small thing from her small purse by the bed and put it on the table. She then wrote in a small paper and put the note under it. Mukuro was watching with interest but didn't question her action. When she's finished she turned around and looked at Mukuro again.

"I really am going to miss everything in this world," Tsunahime said softly. "But I didn't regret coming here."

Tsunahime looked at the clock once again and noticed that she only has a few seconds left. She looked at Mukuro, "It's time…" she smiled. "Goodbye, Mukuro. Let's hope we'll meet again."

Mukuro smirked and snorted. He wouldn't admit it, but he's looking forward for their next encounter. The next moment, warm light filled the room.

* * *

><p><em>"Goodbye, Tsunayoshi,"<em> a soft voice echoed. _"I know that we'll meet again."_

Tsuna looked at the window in front of him and gazed at the night sky. He smiled as he saw a falling star crossed in the sky. _'I know Tsunahime, see you later.'_

* * *

><p><em>"Your wishes… have been fulfilled…" a deep low voice said through the dimensions.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is the **FINAL** chapter of **"Fulfilled Wishes"**! Thank you for everyone that has supported me by ANY and EVERY way! Really, really **THANK YOUUUUUU**! *bow*

**P.s.** There's still more to this! Please look forward to the **SEQUEL**. It will be more focused on revealing what secrets Tsunahime has in her world. It'll be very different from the cannon, so please look forward to it!

**_Questions!_**

**Q: ****_Why the characters didn't play much role even though this is the last chap?_****  
>A:<strong> So sorry, but in this chap I'm only focusing on Tsuna, Tsunahime, Iemitsu, and Mukuro. Because they were the main icons for this chap, the reasons you'll know at the sequel XD

**Q: ****_Why Mukuro?  
><em>****A:** Will be revealed at the sequel. But it connected to Tsunahime's past and Estraneo.

**Q: ****_Why is it people keep coming in and out of the room?  
><em>****A:** Because it's their appearance time.

**Q: ****_What's the thing Tsunahime left?  
><em>****A:** It won't affect anything so I'll tell you right away: it's the bullet she used at the previous chapter. It's the black bullet that makes people gone to death-like state unless the bullet was taken out from the body. For the purpose, you'll know later.

**Q: ****_Where's Variaaaaaaaa? Dinooooo? Dr. Shamaaaaal? Gaaaah all my favorite characters!  
><em>****A:** Whoops! One room for a patient won't fit for twenty+ people right?

**Q: ****_So, when's the next sequel coming up?  
><em>****A:** As soon as possible. I'm writing this as fast as I can. Because probably I won't have any other time to open netbook except Friday-Sunday.

**OMAKE**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunahime's world<strong>

The whole Vongola HQ was in a chaos; people communicating to the other allied families, some were running across the HQ, some discussing about the missing Vongola's Tenth Princess, and so on. Tsunahime's guardians, Varia, Dino, Shimon, Byakuran, and even the Arcobaleno were all there too. They were right now in Tsunahime's room, searching for some clue if she left a note where she has gone.

"Tch! There's no clue at all!" Squalo exclaimed annoyed and frustrated. It's been a few days since she disappeared. At the next morning after her birthday, there's no sign of her anywhere! Even her flame reading was none. Everyone, especially them, has been worried sick. And as each moment passed by, they became more frustrated.

"Could it be that she run away like years ago?"

"It's better than if she's kidnapped."

"No way!"

"Gosh, just where's that girl?" Suddenly, a light appeared at the ceiling above them. All of them looked up and a figure fell from the source of light.

"HIIIIII!" A shriek they all knew was heard. All of them moved by reflex and Reborn – who is the nearest to the light – immediately catch the falling figure. The figure; a girl with long brown hair and eyes coughed in Reborn's arms. The entire occupant gasped as they recognized the girl.

"Tsuna!" They all said at the same time. Tsunahime blinked a few while before she looked around her and saw that she's in her own bedroom with the familiar people she has been living with.

"I'm… I'm back!" Tsunahime realized and smiled brightly. Suddenly a smack hit her on the head. Flinching, she saw the one who did it; none other than her tutor, Reborn.

"_Baka_, where have you been?" Reborn said and she knew he's somewhat crossed from the way he said her nickname. He sounded relieved though, and she mentally smiled. She herself was relieved to see him in his adult form and immediately put her arms around his neck. She could see most of the occupants about to rant some protests, but when they share the same relieved look, well, she didn't really mind. She tightened her hug.

"I'm home!"


	15. Omake

**A/N:** Hehe, an omake all of a sudden. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The Vongola boss whispered his wish and apparently, a little "luck" was on Tsuna's side that night, for his wishes was heard by the falling star. And when he wakes up he find an unknown girl-version of him sleeping in his room…? Fem27 & 27!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**Omake: Tsunahime's World**

* * *

><p><em>"I believe that if life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade... And try to find somebody whose life has given them vodka, and have a party."<br>__**- Ron White**_

* * *

><p>Currently, a certain brunette was eating a pancake—originally made by her and a few other maids. She was in deep thoughts, chewing the soft texture of the snack very slowly. In the same room, a certain hitman, a few families' boss and their guardians, not excluding a few other subordinates were watching the girl silently.<p>

Chew… Chew…

A sigh. "Tsunahime, could you just say what're you thinking without prying us?" The hitman said as he dropped his newspaper. Why he's reading a newspaper? Because he has a mission soon and he judged it's best to see how things were from, well, newspaper. Anyway…

The girl, Sawada Tsunahime, snapped out of her daydream at the mentioning of her full name; Reborn only used that whenever he's serious. She looked up and an innocent look crossed her face. She's hiding something; they knew it, even with that smile. "Nothing Reborn; it's no biggie."

"Hime, if there's something bug your mind you could tell us anytime," the silver hair said. Tsunahime looked at her storm-guardian, Gokudera Hayato, and was quickly reminded with his other version in Tsuna's world. Tsunahime giggled inwardly, seeing it amusing. They didn't change a lot.

"I'm fine, Hayato," she said, somewhat contented that she's able to call him like she used to. Formalities were never existed between them anyway—well, from Tsunahime's side that is.

"Are you sure, Tsuna-chan?" now it's Yamamoto Takeshi who asked. He paused from eating his pancake. "You've been like… in deep thoughts for a while now; since you disappeared."

"Yeah, tell us extremely anything and we'll help," Sasagawa Ryohei added with serious face.

"Kufufu, don't cover anything and drag us to some trouble we don't know, Hime-chan," Rokudo Mukuro said, lifting his shoulders nonchalantly. Although Gokudera seemed annoyed with this, Tsunahime smiled at the gesture; it's been comforting to see Mukuro like this… and not to mention she has been very close with the illusionist for years. Very close, in fact.

Tsunahime once again drowned in her thoughts, _'Thank goodness Tsunayoshi didn't went through what happened when I was a child… though Mukuro in both world went through the same ordeal…'_

"Ushishishi, there you go again," Belphegor said, pointing his fork toward the brunette. "It's obvious you're lying through your teeth Hime-chan."

"Bel-nii…" Tsunahime watched the storm guardian of the Varia before she decided that they both (Tsunayoshi's world's version and hers) were exactly the same. "Like I said, it's nothing important. Even if it is, it's nothing dangerous."

"As if brat; you always forgot that you've dragged many troubles along the way," Xanxus said as he took a big bite of the pancake. Nobody knew why he like those sweet things, but in his opinion, his little sister's cooking was always tolerable. Ah, such a sweet relationship…

"That's… just an accident," Tsunahime pouted and she took another bite of her part. "And this one's different."

"How different?" Kozato Enma, the boss of the Shimon, asked from across the table. Tsunahime paused in her munching.

"It's… different," Tsunahime dismissed it and instantly looked down. The image of the red head in a suit crossed her mind and she couldn't help but wished to see it again. What she didn't know was that Enma has always thought the same thing every time he looked at her in a party gown.

"Then there should be no problem telling it out in the open right?" Reborn asked. Tsunahime shook her head. She mentally noted that perhaps his infant version was better but she quickly brushed it off and regretted that she ever think about that.

The adult hitman eyed her closely; he has been the closest person to the young brunette and so, he knew more about her than the others. And he knew, instinctively, that she's thinking about… "Are you thinking something bad about us, Tsuna?"

"Eh?"

Suddenly all eyes went on her.

She felt awkward all of the sudden from the attention. Not to mention that she _did_ thought about them. Not in a bad way but still…

"N-no, I did not!" Tsunahime protested. A bit too weak in their opinion.

"VOOIII! What were you thinking brat! Spill it out!" the long hair asked, or rather, demanded. Tsunahime shook her head furiously.

"I didn't! A-and it's not something you should know!" Tsunahime ranted without a second thought. A few of them looked as if shocked to the core and soon fell into depression—a special note; Gokudera and Enma.

"VOOIII! So you did think about something bad!"

"NO!" Tsunahime inwardly beat herself up from saying that. She has stepped a mine.

"Then what, Hime-chan?" Lussuria asked, also hoping to know. Then all the occupants froze and looked at her. She gulped and knew she couldn't get away from it anymore. She has promised herself not to talk about it but they insisted…

"I just thought about… what happened to me the other day," Tsunahime finally answered truthfully, relieving them.

"So you're really thinking about what happened when you disappear," Yamamoto said seriously. Tsunahime could only nod.

"Yeah…"

"Then why aren't you telling us anything?" Mukuro asked a little bit hurtful. Tsunahime suddenly felt bad; it's not like she didn't trust him or the others…

"I'm sorry, I just don't think that I should talk about it," she answered.

"You know that you could tell us anything," Adelheid chirped in. "If you didn't say anything, we wouldn't know what to do if there's something happen."

"Well… actually…" she sighed and they waited. "I met with my father… a few days ago."

"!"

The abrupt silence fell. Dumbstruck look was on each of their faces. It's not like they didn't believe what she said. And they did demanded what she's been thinking but…

"Is it a bad dream?" Julie asked and received a no.

"It's not—it really happened. And it's certainly not a bad thing," a longing expression mirrored on her face. Now it's their turn to be speechless.

"What happened?" Reborn asked cautiously. Tsuna's lips formed an 'o' at the recognition.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you what happened during those days haven't I?" Tsunahime said sheepishly.

"You don't say…" A few of them sweat-dropped at her obliviousness.

"Actually… I kinda… transferred to another parallel world," Tsunahime said brightly earning questioning looks. "And this world I came to has many differences from this world. One of it was my parents were alive and well; it was a relief to know."

Now they looked surprised. How can she look happy with that…?

"And you're leaving… again," Squalo's face looked uneasy as he sat down. "Isn't that more painful?"

"It did feel painful to leave; because it's the last chance to be with them," she smiled. "But I'm glad to have that second chance of meeting them."

"… Hime…"

"Ah!" she suddenly exclaimed, surprising them. "I also met all of you; in all different states!"

Silence…

She breathed out with a tease-longing, "I still can see the 'cute' version of Reborn in my mind… I will do miss that one."

Blink. Did she say _cute_? And the name "Reborn" in the same sentence? All eyes suddenly went toward the adult hitman, who twitched at the mentioning. Eh…?

"EEEHHH?!" Their stance drastically changed.

"W-what do you mean Hime? D-does that meant I also changed?" Gokudera cried out; horror written all over his face. "Don't tell me that I haven't met you yet! I mean your version in that world."

"Ushishishi, sounds interesting," Bel chirped in excitedly. "What changes from me, Hime-chan?"

"Oh, did something also happen to me in that world? How amusing!" Yamamoto grinned.

"OH! EXTREME!"

Tsunahime giggled, "It's a secret. Because you'll be surprised to hear about it."

"Eeeh? You're just making it worse!"

"Then…" Shitt P. cut in, freezing all of them. "Is there anything different with you Hime-chan?"

They all looked at her again and were curious to see her grinning face. She looked so happy—too happy in fact. "Well, there _is_ something different about me in that world."

"W-what?" the demand was on each of their eyes. Tsunahime paused, as if enjoying slowing the process; their expression was making it all the more exciting. She finally parted her lips.

"I'm a boy," she finally said. Blink. A few seconds of silence before she added, "And believe it or not, I've defeated Xanxus-nii, Byakuran, Enma-kun and others on real battle; I'm super strong in that world."

Tsunahime ended with a laugh and all hell breaks loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"_HACHOO!_" another brunet sneezed out of the blue. He rubbed his nose confusedly, _'Eh? Is there someone talking about me behind my back?'_

"Are you okay Juudaime?" the familiar silver hair asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna answered, knowing how paranoid his friend could be. "Let's just go home before it rains."

"Aah, sounds good," Yamamoto said with a smile. Looking up, the sky did darkening. They started to walk home and before long, the familiar argument once again was heard from the trio as they walk away…

None of them realized that they're going to meet some familiar faces soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** hehe, once again, an out-of-the-blue omake. But anyway, hope you like this too :3 thanks for reading and thanks for your support! I'm REALLY grateful! *teary eyes* And if I may, I'd love to know how you feel about this fic! :D

**P.s. **for those who haven't known, the sequel is up! It's "Reaching New Skies" hehe.

**_Questions frequently asked by readers (or I will if I'm one):_**

**Q: ****_So… Varia was…_****  
>A:<strong> for all the relationship stuff will be revealed on the sequel hehe. That includes Mukuro, Varia, Shimon, Byakuran, Arcobaleno, etc

**Q: _Arcobaleno are adults?_**  
><strong>A:<strong> yup. But the reason why is different from the cannon. And it'll be revealed on the sequel too hehe

**Q: _Why were they gathering together here?_**  
><strong>A:<strong> will be explained further on the sequel XD


End file.
